Le Dernier Combat d'Harry Potter
by Serpenta
Summary: Alternative à HP7. Harry commence une nouvelle année. Nouvelles rencontres, expériences inoubliables, recherche des Horcruxes, bataille contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Amour, trahison, vengeance et nouvelles alliances sont à la base de cette fiction..
1. Le mariage de Fleur et Bill

Bonjour, bonjour chers petits lescteurs

Voici mon premier chapitre. Vu que je dois poser la situation,

vous connaissez déjà un certain nombre de détails

(grâce aux six premiers livres, qui sont pris en compte)

mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les suivant auront plus d'action.

Bonne lecture!!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Chapitre 1 ****: Le mariage de Fleur et Bill**

Etendu sur son lit, un jeune homme brun, aux yeux verts regardait le plafond. Les dernières heures seraient les plus longues, il le savait. Harry Potter ce jeune homme avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, attendait avec impatience qu'arrive l'heure de son dix-septième anniversaire, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tous ceux de son âge. Pour lui, dix-sept ans, c'était synonyme de majorité et de début d'aventure. Une aventure qui risquait de lui coûter la vie, il en avait parfaitement conscience. En effet, alors que les gens normaux se seraient préparés à faire la fête, lui avait déjà bouclé sa valise et attendait le moment de quitter pour toujours la maison de sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. Une femme froide qui l'avait accueilli à la mort de ses parents, seize ans plus tôt. Depuis, son mari et elle avaient été monstrueux avec Harry. Il n'avait compris pourquoi que le jour de ses onze ans, lorsqu'un géant lui avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, tout comme ses parents, assassinés par un mage noir nommé Voldemort. Sa tante avait peur qu'il ne soit magicien et avait cru pouvoir l'empêcher d'en devenir un en le maltraitant.

Dans à peine deux heures, Harry serait majeur selon la loi des sorciers et alors il pourrait quitter cette horrible famille qui ne l'avait jamais aimé pour enfin venger ses parents, son parrain et Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Dumbledore avait été assassiné par Rogue, un mangemort, sur ordre de Voldemort. Quant à Sirius Black, le parrain, cela faisait un an que sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait tué, toujours sur ordre de Voldemort.

La première destination de Harry serait Godric's Hollow, le village dans lequel il habitait avec ses parents avant leur meurtre. Il irait d'abord sur les ruines de sa maison, ou voir celle reconstruite à la place. Puis un détour par le cimetière s'imposait. Il irait pour la première fois sur la tombe de ses parents.

Ce qui suivrait ? Il ne savait pas exactement.

Hedwige la magnifique chouette blanche de Harry commençait à s'agiter dans sa cage. Elle sentait que son maître était stressé et impatient et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

Harry se disait que quitter cette maison serait une très bonne chose et que rien ni personne ne lui manquerait.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'un petit hibou vint taper au carreau. Harry le reconnu aussitôt. C'était Coquecigrue alias « Coq », le hibou de Ron Weasley le meilleur ami de Harry. Il apportait un long parchemin. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra sa lettre. Ron avait voulu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avant qu'ils ne se rejoignent. Hermione Granger, une autre très bonne amie de Harry, avait, elle aussi, mis un petit mot sur la lettre. Ils avaient tous les trois rendez-vous chez Ron le lendemain matin.

Harry prit une plume et un parchemin dans sa valise pour répondre :

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Merci pour votre lettre. Comme prévu je vous rejoindrai dans quelques heures chez Ron. Pour l'instant je vais aller réveiller mon oncle et ma tante pour leur dire que je pars. Préparez vos sacs si vous êtes toujours prêts à venir avec moi parce qu'on ne restera pas longtemps chez Ron._

_A tout à l'heure._

_Harry_

Il renvoya Coq avec cette lettre et referma sa valise. Il était temps de réveiller les Dursley et de se préparer à une discussion houleuse.

Harry se leva donc, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte située au fond du couloir. Il frappa trois coups. Pas de réponse. Il recommença et l'oncle Vernon gémit. Il vint ouvrir, il avait le visage rouge et semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Finalement venir le réveiller à 11h n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée mais peu importe, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Harry.

- Ca c'est sûr, tu n'as pas vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre les choses au clair mon garçon !

- Ce sera pas nécessaire, on discute et je m'en vais. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.

C'est à ce moment que la tante Pétunia montra sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dudley qui avait entendu la voix de son père sortit lui aussi de sa chambre, à moitié endormi.

Ils descendirent donc tous les quatre au salon pour avoir une petite discussion.

- Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais demain, ou plutôt dans une heure, j'aurais 17 ans. Chez les sorciers…

- Ne prononce pas ce mot, cria l'oncle Vernon.

- Oui bon, ce que je veux dire c'est que je serai majeur dans une heure. Je suis resté jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce que Dumbledore le voulait mais à partir de demain la protection qu'il a mis en place cessera et donc je ne suis plus obligé de rester ici. Je suis sûr que vous avez hâte que je m'en aille, alors tout le monde sera satisfait.

- C'est vrai qu'on va enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement comme des gens NORMAUX, mugit l'oncle Vernon.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? C'était la première fois que la tante Pétunia ouvrait la bouche depuis que Harry les avait réveillés.

- C'est simple je vais tout faire pour tuer Voldemort.

Parler ainsi au Dursley pouvait paraître surprenant. Dans le monde des sorciers, prononcer le nom « Voldemort » faisait frémir tout le monde et là personne ne réagissait, alors que le simple mot « sorcier » mettait les Dursley hors d'eux. Un paradoxe assez amusant.

- Voila dans quelques minutes je m'en vais pour toujours.

- Fais quand même attention à toi et si tu as besoin tu peux repasser.

Les paroles de la tante surprirent tout le monde. Elle avait toujours été odieuse avec Harry et pour la première fois elle se montrait gentille.

- Alors ça je m'y serais jamais attendu !

- Il faut que tu saches Harry que je n'ai jamais été obligée de te prendre avec nous. Ton Dumbledore m'a écrit une lettre quand tes parents sont morts. Il m'expliquait que la meilleure façon de te protéger serait de t'élever nous-même. Il précisait aussi qu'il y avait peu de risque qu'on ose attaquer notre foyer mais que tu nous mettais quand même en danger. Et malgré tout ça j'ai accepté, j'ai pris le risque ! Alors ne sois pas si surpris !

- Je ne savais pas. Dans ce cas : merci. Mais de toute façon maintenant la protection de Dumbledore n'existe plus alors si je restais ici, il est clair que je nous mettrais tous les quatre en danger. C'est pas nécessaire, en plus j'ai besoin de venger tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour me sauver. Il est temps que tous ces meurtres finissent.

- Bon alors bonne chance.

Sur ces mots Harry remonta prendre sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans laquelle sa chouette dormait.

En arrivant en bas, il vit pour la dernière fois les Dursley.

Une fois dans la rue il se demanda quel était le meilleur moyen de transport pour se rendre au Terrier, la demeure des Weasley. Soit il s'y rendait grâce au magicobus, le bus violet et magique, soit il transplanait sans avoir passé le permis.

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, un sorcier apparut à quelques mètres de lui. C'était un auror nommé Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Bonsoir Harry, on m'a envoyé pour t'escorter jusque chez Arthur. Tout le monde t'attend là-bas.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

- Donne-moi ton bras, on va transplaner tout de suite, il parait que tu te débrouilles très bien. Il ne faut pas rester ici trop longtemps ça pourrait être dangereux.

Toujours cette même sensation désagréable au moment de transplaner. C'est comme si on passait dans un tube beaucoup trop étroit pour son corps.

En une fraction de seconde, Harry se retrouva dans le jardin de son meilleur ami.

Shacklebolt avait dit vrai, tout le monde l'attendait. Il était pourtant tard mais la quasi-totalité des membres de l'ordre du phénix était là, dans la cuisine.

Comme à son habitude, Mrs Weasley se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Avant de la rencontrer, Harry avait la sensation de ne pas avoir de mère. La sienne était morte très tôt et il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Grâce à Molly Weasley il pouvait voir et sentir l'amour qu'aurait pu lui donner Lily Potter.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Tu as faim ? Au fait bon anniversaire Harry, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Merci.

- Oui c'est vrai ça, bon anniversaire. Cette fois c'était Ron qui avait parlé. On est content que tu sois là.

La seule personne qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis l'arrivée de Harry était Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron. Elle était amoureuse de Harry depuis le premier jour. Avant la mort de Dumbledore, Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble. Harry aimait Ginny de tout son cœur mais à la mort de Dumbledore il avait compris que tous ceux qu'il aimait, étaient en danger à cause ce cet amour. Alors pour la protéger de Voldemort et des mangemorts, il avait voulu qu'ils se séparent. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui fasse du mal à cause de lui. Tous deux souffraient de cette séparation mais Harry tenait bon et Ginny savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre qu'elle courait autant de risque en étant sa petite amie qu'en étant une simple amie. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais elle ne devait pas alors il était plus simple de ne pas bouger du tout.

Harry de son côté ne la quittait pas des yeux et entendait à peine Mrs Weasley lui énumérer toutes les bonnes choses qu'elle avait cuisinées pour lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et dévorait des yeux sa fille. Elle connaissait très bien la situation entre eux deux puisque sa fille avait eu besoin de se confier. Elle aurait bien eu envie de secouer un peu Harry pour qu'il se rende compte que leur amour les rendait plus fort et que de toute façon les mangemorts détestaient déjà les Weasley pour l'aide qu'ils apportaient à Harry et aussi à cause du combat qui les opposait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Harry devait se rendre compte par lui-même que Ginny comptait beaucoup trop pour lui pour qu'il puisse supporter longtemps cette situation. Quand le regard de Ginny croisa celui de Harry, il se sentit si triste qu'il crut que son cœur allait se briser. Ginny elle ne supportait déjà plus cette situation et elle préféra monter dans sa chambre où elle pleura.

Harry était malheureux mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il faisait tout ça pour la protéger.

Après une heure de discussion tout le monde alla se coucher. Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, rentrèrent chez eux comme tous les membres de l'ordre. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley regagnèrent leur chambre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient censés aller se coucher comme tout le monde mais il fallait qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils allaient faire à partir du lendemain.

La chambre de Ron était située dans le grenier, il fallait donc passer devant toutes les chambres pour l'atteindre. En passant devant celle de Ginny, Harry l'entendit pleurer. C'était trop dur !

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins tout de suite mais il faut d'abord que je parle à Ginny.

- Ok, pas de problème, on t'attend dans la chambre de Ron.

Harry attendit que Ron et Hermione soient montés, puis il frappa à la porte. Les sanglots cessèrent aussitôt. Ginny vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait les yeux tout rouges mais Harry la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

Avant que Harry ne brise le silence, ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Elle referma la porte et se retourna vers Harry. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Ils s'assirent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Ginny.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment expliquer à celle qu'il aimait que même s'ils souffraient tous les deux c'était mieux ainsi. L'enterrement de Dumbledore avait été difficile pour lui et il ne supporterait pas de devoir l'enterrer elle.

Ce fut Ginny qui parla la première.

- Harry, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas souffrir plus longtemps. Je… non laisse-moi finir, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Je sais bien que tu veux me protéger en m'éloignant de toi mais j'peux plus vivre sans toi, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Et réfléchis à ce que je vais te dire :

- Ma famille fait partie de l'ordre du phénix, mon père défend les moldus. On combat tous tu-sais-qui alors je ne pense pas que sortir avec toi me mette davantage en danger ! Je suis déjà en danger ! Sauf que là je suis malheureuse. Je peux très bien me faire attaquer simplement parce que je suis une Weasley. Alors maintenant, soit je suis en danger et malheureuse, soit je suis en danger mais heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime.

Sans toi, j'ai plus de raison de me battre. Je…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait bien écouté et s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait raison. Ils seraient plus forts ensemble.

- Et bah voila… tu deviens raisonnable. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit.

Il lui rendit son sourire mais voulait aussi mettre au clair deux trois choses.

- Ginny, tu as raison, je t'aime et moi non plus je ne peux plus continuer sans toi mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. Tu sais Ron, Hermione et moi on va partir pour quelques jours avant le mariage de Bill. On doit faire des recherches et tout un tas de choses qui me permettront de combattre Voldemort. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous.

- Mais…

- Non, je suis catégorique. C'est trop dangereux. Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre les deux autres mais toi, il est hors de question que tu viennes.

- Mais Harry je veux t'aider.

- Je sais bien. Et moi je veux que tu vives ! Tu as raison, tu es déjà en danger. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Bon d'accord, pour cette fois mais, crois-moi, je vais combattre avec toi. On est uni et ensemble pour tout.

- Cà j'crois pas. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi risquer ta vie. Imagine ce que je ressentirais si je te perds alors que j'avais prévu de te quitter pour te protéger. Je change d'avis alors ne me le fait pas regretter.

- Cà marche, tant que tu me tiens au courant de ce que tu fais et qu'on peut quand même se voir.

Il la prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, il se sentait bien.

- Faut que j'aille rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Tous deux quittèrent donc la chambre pour monter dans celle de Ron. Ils entrèrent et Harry fut surprit de voir que ses deux meilleurs étaient en train de s'embrasser.

- Hum ! Hum !

- Oh Harry… on t'avait pas entendu entrer. Tiens Ginny qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

- Oui mais détourne pas la conversation. Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble, dit Harry.

- Bah, en fait, bredouilla Hermione devenue à présent aussi rouge que la chevelure de Ron, ça fait pas très longtemps alors on voulait attendre de voir ce que ça allait donner avant de te le dire et on voulait aussi te le dire en face, pas par lettre, mais on allait le faire ce soir.

Cette nouvelle réjouissait Harry et lui faisait aussi un peu peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'ils se séparaient ? Peu importe. Il fallait juste se réjouir car tous les quatre avaient trouvé l'amour et le bonheur.

- Je suis content pour vous et puis après tout je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider, alors maintenant je suis fixé.

- Nous aussi on est très content que vous vous soyez remis ensemble, avec Ron on se disait justement que ce serait bien si tu changeais d'avis. C'est vraiment génial !

- Oui c'est vrai mais on en discutera plus tard. On s'aime voila. Maintenant, il faut qu'on discute du programme jusqu'au mariage.

- D'accord mon vieux on t'écoute, dit Ron.

- Demain on partira dans l'aprèm je pense. Il faut qu'on aille à Godric's Hollow pour…

- Euh Harry, il faut d'abord que tu passes ton permis de transplanage. Ron et toi vous avez un examen demain à 14h. Ron ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Oups, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Désolé.

- Pas grave. Bon alors on remet ça à après-demain. Ensuite il faudra se rendre au ministère de la magie. J'ai convaincu le ministre de me laisser fouiller dans les archives pour trouver qui est R.A.B. Bien sûr il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il me doit bien ça. Je dois à tout prix le retrouver si je veux détruire l'Horcruxe qu'il possède !

- L'Horcruxe ? C'est quoi ça, demanda Ginny.

- Bah, je t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas. Seuls Ron et Hermione sont au courant mais maintenant je peux bien te le dire. Voilà un Horcruxe est un fragment d'âme emprisonnée dans un objet ou à la limite dans un animal. On peut créer un Horcruxe lorsqu'on assassine quelqu'un. Voldemort cherche l'immortalité et il était convaincu que s'il séparait son âme en sept parties il pourrait survivre à tout. Il semble qu'il avait raison. J'ai déjà détruit un Horcruxe sans le savoir, tu te souviens, le journal.

- Comment oublier ?

- Il y a six Horcruxes plus une dernière partie dans le corps de Voldemort. Dumbledore aussi a détruit un Horcruxe. Il en reste donc quatre. Il faut que je les trouve tous. La nuit où Dumbledore est mort, nous étions allés en chercher un. Mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà pris et avait laissé un mot. Il faut donc que je retrouve cette personne qui n'a laissé que ses initiales : R.A.B. L'Horcruxe qu'il a est un médaillon qui a appartenu à Serpentard.

- C'est monstrueux !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon cœur mais c'est Voldemort, ne l'oublie pas. Bon ensuite, il faudra partir un peu partout dans le pays pour trouver les autres Horcruxes et les témoignages qui nous aideront à les trouver. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir venir avec moi, ce sera pas très marrant, long et dangereux.

- On est sûr, dirent Hermione et Ron d'une seule voix.

- Euh… Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione.

- Ginny, elle…

- …ne vient pas avec nous !

Ginny fit la grimace mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Ce programme vous convient ?

- Oui mais il faudra revenir pour le mariage. Il s'étend sur deux jours, il faudra rentrer la veille.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit les filles.

Harry embrassa Ginny, pendant que Ron embrassait Hermione, puis chacun rejoignit son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé de la manière la plus douce imaginable. Ginny s'était glissée dans son lit pour l'embrasser et lui faire un câlin. Elle venait de raconter à sa mère leur discussion de la veille sur leur couple et Mrs Weasley avait été heureuse d'apprendre que Harry avait changé d'avis. Elle avait alors envoyé Ginny le réveiller.

Ron était déjà descendu. Ils étaient donc tous les deux, seuls, dans la chambre. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants, à savourer ce moment de tranquillité. Puis ils descendirent rejoindre les autres. En arrivant en bas Harry vit Bill et Fleur qui n'étaient pas là à son arrivée. Harry fut déçu de voir que, malheureusement, les blessures de Bill n'étaient pas guéries. Son visage gardait toujours les marques de l'attaque du loup garou Greyback. Heureusement Greyback n'était pas métamorphosé lors de l'attaque, sinon Bill serait lui aussi devenu un loup. En revanche, Harry fut très surpris de voir que Mrs Weasley et Fleur préparaient ensemble le petit-déjeuner, tout en discutant.

En voyant son air surpris, Ginny précisa :

- Elles sont devenues très copines toutes les deux depuis que Bill s'est fait attaquer. Je pense qu'elles ont du se rendre compte qu'elles n'ont aucune raison de se détester. Enfin même si Fleurk est toujours insupportable.

Harry et Ginny passèrent la matinée ensemble, ça faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas été aussi détendu.

Après le repas, Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, emmena Harry et son fils passer leur examen de transplanage.

Tout se passa bien pour tous les deux, ce qui signifiait que dès le lendemain, ils pourraient partir à l'aventure.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et Harry profita au maximum du temps avec Ginny car il ne savait pas quand il la verrait exactement.

A l'aube, le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se préparaient à une journée fatigante. Mrs Weasley s'était levée pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner et leur dire au revoir. Elle avait très peur pour eux mais savait qu'elle devait les laisser partir. Ginny aussi s'était levée, elle voulait à tout prix voir Harry avant qu'il ne parte. Au moment du départ la séparation fut difficile mais Harry devait y aller.

Ils partirent donc avec quelques provisions, leurs capes et leurs baguettes magiques. Destination : Godric's Hollow.

Arrivé dans le village de ses parents, Harry ressentit un léger malaise. Il n'était jamais allé sur la tombe de ses parents et ne savait pas exactement où se situait leur ancienne maison. Hermione lui proposa d'aller demander à la mairie, quelques renseignements sur la famille.

Les deux garçons préférèrent rester dehors et la laisser poser elle-même les questions concernant la maison des Potter. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait réussi à savoir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans l'ancienne demeure. Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il y cherchait mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait se rendre là-bas.

- Harry, la maison est à l'abandon, personne n'a voulu habiter dans un endroit où deux personnes sont mortes mystérieusement.

- Parfait comme ça on pourra entrer sans difficulté.

- Oui mais ça veut dire que la maison est dans un sale état.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon, c'est pas des souvenirs que je cherche.

En arrivant devant la propriété, Harry eut un temps d'hésitation.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la maison mais il avait peur qu'en y entrant, d'anciens souvenirs reviennent et notamment ceux du meurtre de ses parents.

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin, tous les trois ressentaient de l'appréhension sans savoir pourquoi.

La maison était un véritable champ de ruine. Personne ne l'avait jamais dit à Harry mais le sort que Voldemort avait utilisé contre lui, en se retournant contre son auteur, l'avait non seulement quasiment tué mais en plus, il avait aussi détruit une bonne partie de la maison. Seuls quelques murs étaient encore debout. Le reste était un tas de débris.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on trouve quelque chose ici Harry. A mon avis on perd notre temps et tu te fais du mal pour rien, déclara Hermione.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais il faut quand même chercher, on ne sait jamais, on va peut-être trouver quelque chose qui va m'aider dans mes recherches. On se met chacun dans un coin et on fouille, on ira plus vite si on se sépare.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au fait ?

- J'en sais rien Ron, tout ce qui peut servir.

Ils passèrent au moins une heure sans rien trouver, puis Hermione essaya quelque chose :

- Bon attendez, écartez-vous un peu. Accio indices ! Rien ne se passa. Accio preuves ! Toujours rien. Accio aides ! Oh, rien ne marche, à quoi nous sert la magie dans ces moments là ? On aura au moins essayé.

- Peut-être que ça ne marche pas parce qu'il n'y a rien ici.

- C'est possible, dit Harry. On continu encore un peu et si on trouve rien, on abandonne.

Après une nouvelle heure de recherches infructueuses, ils se rendirent au cimetière de la ville.

- Tu veux qu'on t'attende dehors Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. En fait j'en sais rien, je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu.

- Ben, le mieux c'est qu'on t'attende ici. Si tu veux qu'on te rejoigne, tu nous appelles et on arrive aussitôt.

- Cà marche. A tout de suite.

Harry entra donc seul dans le cimetière. Heureusement il n'était pas très grand et Harry trouva rapidement les tombes de ses parents. Elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Etrangement il y avait des fleurs fraîches, posées dessus. Qui avait bien pu les y mettre ?

Harry soupçonna celui qui les avait déposées d'avoir utilisé la magie pour les maintenir en état, en permanence.

Harry s'assit devant les tombes et resta là pendant une demi-heure. Puis alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, il les trouva enlacés.

Dès qu'ils le virent ils se séparèrent.

- Alors, comment tu vas Harry ?

- Bien. Bon on bouge, ta mère nous a invités à manger chez vous ce midi. Si on y va maintenant on sera à l'heure et on pourra repartir cet après-midi. J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose, parce qu'ici il n'y a rien.

Même si elle ne dit rien, Hermione remarqua que Harry était légèrement troublé.

Ils transplanèrent donc tous les trois et se retrouvèrent instantanément au Terrier.

Fleur et Mrs Weasley étaient en train de préparer le repas. Comme toujours il serait délicieux. Hermione alla proposer son aide pendant que Ron allait rejoindre son frère Bill et que Harry en profitait pour aller retrouver Ginny. Il lui raconta sa matinée puis ils passèrent tous à table.

- Merci Mrs Weasley, c'était très bon.

- Revenez tous les midis, si vous avez le temps, d'accord ?

- Si on peut, se sera avec plaisir.

Harry embrassa Ginny et ils repartirent cette fois pour aller au ministère de la magie.

Arrivé dans l'immense hall du ministère, Harry se remémora la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. C'était une nuit. Une nuit horrible. Voldemort lui avait tendu un piège et Sirius en était mort. Harry avait l'estomac noué en pensant à son parrain. Il lui manquait cruellement et il se sentait toujours coupable de sa mort. Il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça, il devait avoir les idées claires.

- Bon voilà le programme : on a rendez-vous avec le ministre. Il veut toujours mon soutient alors je lui ai dit que je verrais ce que je pourrais faire pour lui s'il m'accordait une faveur. On a donc le droit de fouiller dans les archives si on ne fait pas le bazar. Je pense qu'on en a pour plusieurs jours. Vous êtes toujours motivés ?

- Plus que jamais, répondit Hermione.

Le ministre les attendait dans son bureau. Il avait une mine épouvantable. Il faut dire aussi que Voldemort créait beaucoup de problèmes et il était très dur de le cacher au moldus, à cause des nombreux meurtres et disparitions.

L'entretien ne dura pas très longtemps car Harry avait hâte de commencer ses recherches et le ministre avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Les deux hommes avaient convenu que Harry donnerait une interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'il ferait une photo avec le ministre pour rassurer un peu la communauté. Harry n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait progresser dans ses recherches.

Alors que Harry, Hermione et Ron s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Bonjour Tonks, dit Harry.

- Oh bonjour Harry, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir aujourd'hui. Comment allez-vous tous les trois ?

- Très bien, merci, répondit Hermione.

- Miss Tonks vous tombez bien. Voudriez-vous accompagner ces trois jeunes gens jusqu'aux archives ?

- Bien sur, monsieur le ministre mais j'aurai voulu vous parler.

- Ca peut attendre un peu je suppose. Accompagnez-les et revenez ensuite.

- Bien comme vous voudrez.

Ils quittèrent donc, tous les quatre, le bureau.

- Alors ça avance vos recherches ?

- Pas vraiment, pour l'instant on a rien.

- Attendez deux secondes. Shanen on bosse ensemble cet aprèm, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème, répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, dans ce cas prépare-toi, on part dans vingt minutes, j'ai une piste et j'allais partir.

- D'accord, je fais vite mais il faut d'abord que je passe voir le ministre.

- Dans ce cas je t'attends dans son bureau, je dois le voir aussi.

Elle n'accorda aucun regard à Harry et ses amis

- C'est qui ? demanda Ron.

- C'est une auror et même une excellente auror ! C'est la plus jeune et la meilleure d'entre nous. Elle a de très grands pouvoirs. On risque pas grand-chose quand on part en expédition avec elle. Mais tu l'as sûrement déjà vu. Elle travaille pour l'ordre et c'est une très bonne amie de tes frères.

- Ca ne me dit rien pourtant et aucun de mes frères ne m'a parlé d'elle.

- Ca c'est parce que, jusque là, vous n'étiez pas censés la connaître mais bon il y a du changement, enfin bref vous verrez bien.

Et c'est sur ces paroles énigmatiques qu'elle leur indiqua la porte de la salle des archives.

Elle était bien entendu verrouillée par des sorts que Tonks désactiva d'un coup de baguette.

La salle était immense. Heureusement que les dossiers étaient bien rangés, sinon ils n'auraient eu aucune chance de trouver des indices. Ils se rendirent donc au rayon recensement. Rien que pour la lettre B, il y avait une dizaine d'étagères. Harry repéra ensuite sur les dossiers les périodes qu'ils couvraient. Il fallait remonter au moins d'une centaine d'années pour être sûr de trouver le fameux R.A.B, ce qui laissait une étagère. Elle était au moins haute de quatre mètres et large de cinq. Ils avaient du boulot, ça c'était sûr.

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à étudier les dossiers mais ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup, il n'y avait que des noms, des dates de naissance et de décès, des photos et dans certains cas des rapports de jugement.

Au bout de trois jours, Harry arriva à la famille Black. Il vit une photo de son parrain entre celle de son frère et sa mère. Sirius avait une vingtaine d'années sur la photo et il lui souriait en faisant des grands signes de la main. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en fouillant dans ces dossiers, il finirait immanquablement par tomber sur la famille Black. Il n'avançait pas et voir cette photo lui fit comprendre qu'il perdait son temps. Il fallait bouger et venger tous ceux, morts pour sauver sa vie. Rester au ministère n'apportait rien alors autant arrêter. Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Harry n'en savait rien. Comment retrouver R.A.B ?

Hermione et Ron étaient épuisés et avaient les yeux rouges à force de lire tous ces registres.

Quand Hermione releva la tête vers Harry, elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté de lire et regardait dans le vague.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On laisse tomber. Ca ne sert à rien de chercher ici, il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui ont les initiales R.A.B. et on n'est même pas sûr que le B soit l'initiale du nom, après tout, ça pourrait très bien être le R. Dans ce cas, il y aurait encore des centaines de noms à rajouter à notre liste. Autant faire autre chose de plus instructif. En plus le mariage de ton frère est dans trois jours, on a besoin de repos si on veut pouvoir y assister. Parce que vu vos têtes, on risque de faire peur à tout le monde. Alors on rentre chez toi Ron, on reprendra les recherches plus tard.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais on va chercher où après ?

- Je sais pas, c'est bien ça le problème. Allez, venez, on rentre.

Ils rangèrent les registres qu'ils avaient sortis puis quittèrent la salle. Arrivée dans le hall, ils transplanèrent.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall était au Terrier. A leur arrivée, elle les salua et leur donna une lettre chacun.

- Je savais que je devais venir vous voir aujourd'hui, alors je vous ai amené vos lettres plutôt que d'envoyer un hibou.

Chaque année, Poudlard envoyait la liste des fournitures à chaque élève mais cette année, il y avait quelques changements.

Un mot indiquait que le nouveau directeur, ou plutôt la nouvelle directrice, était Minerva Mc Gonagall. Un autre parchemin rappelait aux élèves et aux parents que Poudlard était un lieu sûr et que la sécurité avait été encore renforcée. Il rappelait aussi qu'avant la chute, provisoire, de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Poudlard accueillait des élèves sans problème. Le dernier parchemin était une autorisation à faire signer par les parents (uniquement pour les élèves de moins de dix sept ans) pour revenir étudier à Poudlard.

Harry lui avait une lettre de plus que les autres élèves. C'était une lettre anonyme.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne me connais pas encore, mais si tu retournes à Poudlard tu feras ma connaissance, puisque je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Je sais que tu t'es fixé un but et que tu fais des recherches pour y arriver. Je te propose de t'aider dans tes recherches et de te donner des cours supplémentaires pour que tu aies le niveau pour combattre Voldemort. Mais je ne pourrais t'aider que si tu retournes à Poudlard. Je t'assure que tu ne perdras pas ton temps, bien au contraire. Bonnes fins de vacances et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix._

_J'espère te voir bientôt à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione._

_S.D._

- C'est qui ça « S.D. », demanda Ron après avoir lu la lettre.

- C'est votre nouveau professeur, répondit Mc Gonagall, vous verrez bien. Potter, il faut que vous retourniez à Poudlard, faites-moi confiance !

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'affronter. Vous manquer d'entraînement et cet entraînement vous l'aurez à l'école avec ce nouveau professeur.

- Elle a raison Harry, on devrait faire notre dernière année si on veut s'en sortir, déclara Hermione.

Pendant un quart d'heure Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley et Mc Gonagall s'évertuèrent à convaincre Harry, qui finit par accepter.

- Mais si jamais ça n'avance pas plus à l'école, je laisse tomber et je repars à la recherche de Voldemort.

- C'est vous qui voyez Potter mais croyez-moi, vous ne regretterez pas de revenir à Poudlard.

Les quelques jours qui restaient avant le mariage, Harry les passa avec Ginny.

Le matin du mariage, c'était la panique au Terrier.

Tous les fils Weasley étaient venus s'y installer, à l'exception de Percy qui n'avait même pas daigné répondre à l'invitation de son frère.

Fleur était à la fois excitée et inquiète, ce qui lui donnait un caractère encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe. Harry fut même surpris de voir qu'elle avait finalement accepté de porter le diadème que lui avait proposé Mrs Weasley. Bill aussi était très beau, même s'il avait toujours ses cicatrices sur le visage.

La cérémonie se passa bien et tout le monde s'amusa beaucoup. Vers 5h du matin, Bill prit Fleur dans ses bras et dit au revoir à tous les invités, puis il transplana en emmenant la nouvelle Mrs Weasley.

- Bon, allez, tout le monde au lit, on rangera demain. Allez tous vous reposer, dit Mrs Weasley.

Il restait quelques semaines avant de retourner à Poudlard, Harry tenta de faire progresser ses recherches mais il n'apprit rien de plus.

La veille de son retour à Poudlard, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début de l'été. Mais il y avait un nouvel espoir. Peut-être que le nouveau professeur savait des choses intéressantes.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Voila le premier chapitre est terminé, les suivants devraient suivrent assez rapidement.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une 'tite review ?

BizouxXx, Serpenta


	2. Un nouveau professeur controversé

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, comme prévu.

Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau professeur controversé.**

- Harry, Harry. Réveille toi, il est temps de te préparer à partir pour Poudlard. Ron debout. Allez les garçons, les filles sont déjà en bas.

- Ouais, ouais M'man.

- Vérifiez que vous avez toutes vos affaires et ne traînez pas.

Le départ pour la gare King's Cross se fit comme tous les ans de manière un peu précipité. Il était très compliqué de transporter les immenses malles des quatre élèves. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard, Harry était stressé par son retour. Il y avait un risque qu'il y perde son temps et puis Poudlard sans Dumbledore ce serait très différent.

Harry et Ginny choisirent un compartiment libre dans le Poudlard Express. Ron et Hermione devaient d'abord aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets avant de les rejoindre. Cette année Hermione était devenue préfète en chef.

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ du train, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood arrivèrent dans le compartiment de Harry.

- On peut venir avec vous ?

- Vous êtes les bienvenus, répondit Ginny.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione reviennent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry, vous en faites des têtes !

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on vient de nous dire, déclara Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Non mais comment Mc Gonagall a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

- Bon tu nous expliques Ron où alors tu continus à parler tout seul ? demanda Ginny.

- Mc Gonagall a accepté que Malefoy revienne à Poudlard cette année.

- Quoi, tu plaisantes ?

- Malheureusement non Harry. Ron dit vrai. Il est de nouveau élève ! Il est dans le train d'ailleurs. Il n'est plus préfet mais il a quand même l'autorisation d'être là. Apparemment on nous expliquera tout ça ce soir. En attendant, les préfets doivent veiller à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Non mais je rêve. Ron et moi on doit aller surveiller son compartiment dans une heure. Tous les préfets se relayent. Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il est ici.

- C'est simple il a ensorcelé les profs.

- Non, j'en doute Harry. Il n'est pas assez puissant.

- Lui non mais Voldemort oui !

- Et à quoi ça servirait de le renvoyer à Poudlard ?

- J'en sais rien on verra bien.

- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas le voir ?

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Ginny. Au pire il faut juste attendre jusqu'au repas. Les instructions étaient très claires. Ca vaut pas le coup d'avoir des ennuis pour lui. Il vaut mieux rester loin de lui. On finira bien par savoir pourquoi Mc Gonagall veut le protéger.

La discussion dura jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ron prennent leur tour de garde devant la porte de Malefoy.

Harry ne tenait pas en place. Il ne comprenait pas que celui qui avait permis aux mangemorts de rentrer dans Poudlard le soir de la mort de Dumbledore puisse être réintégré et en plus protégé.

- Je vais voir, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe !

- Mais Harry, Hermione a dit…

- Je sais Luna. Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici, je reviens vite.

Harry se faufila donc jusqu'au compartiment de Malefoy.

Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans le couloir l'un contre l'autre.

- Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

- Laisse-moi Hermione, il faut que je le vois !

- De toute façon tu ne pourras pas entrer, la porte a été verrouillée de façon à ce que seul Malefoy puisse l'ouvrir. Même les préfets ne peuvent pas rentrer.

- Et bien dans ce cas, on va lui demander d'ouvrir. Je suis sûr que je vais trouver les bons mots pour le contraindre à m'ouvrir.

Harry frappa à la porte. Drago Malefoy, le jeune homme blond, releva la tête de son livre. Il semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-il malade. Quand il reconnu Harry, il se figea.

- Ouvre Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Rien à faire ici ? Toi tu ne devrais même pas te trouver dans ce train. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy ? Voldemort n'a plus besoin de son toutou ?

Drago se leva d'un bond, avança d'un pas puis s'arrêta net. Il semblait avoir du mal à contrôler son envie de donner une leçon à Harry mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le regarder avec mauvaise humeur. Harry décida donc de monter d'un cran dans les insultes.

- Bah quoi Malefoy, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté en chemin ? Tu as peur de te retrouver face à moi ? Tu préfères rester planqué on dirait. Serais-tu encore plus lâche que je ne le pensais ?

- Laisse tomber Potter, j'ai pas l'intention de t'ouvrir et tout ce que tu diras ne m'atteindra pas. J'en ai rien à faire. Pense ce que tu veux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre tes amis parce que là t'as l'air d'un con, à insulter quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Et Drago alla se rasseoir sans un regard vers Harry et de replongea dans son livre.

Harry furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire ouvrir retourna dans son compartiment.

Une demi-heure après Ron et Hermione revinrent eux aussi. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage sans reparler de l'incident avec Drago. Harry dont la colère avait légèrement baissé se disait qu'il pourrait coincer Malefoy à la gare de Pré-au-Lard ou durant le trajet vers le château. Mais en sortant du train il ne vit Drago nulle part.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Harry pensait qu'il verrait Drago, mais là encore, impossible de le trouver. Il ne semblait pas être à la table des Serpentard.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall amena les premières-années et le Choixpeau magique. Après la répartition, Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs mais ne vit pas de visages inconnus. En revanche il y avait une chaise vide à la droite du nouveau directeur, le professeur Mc Gonagall. Minerva Mc Gonagall se leva et fit un petit discours pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et rappeler les règles. Puis elle souhaita bon appétit aux élèves et des plats apparurent sur toutes les tables.

Le repas n'était commencé que depuis cinq minutes quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Toute la salle tourna la tête en direction des deux retardataires qui entraient. L'un d'entre eux était Drago Malefoy et l'autre une jeune femme que Harry ne reconnut pas. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. Elle fit un signe à Drago qui alla aussitôt rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Des murmures parcouraient la salle et ils s'intensifièrent lorsque la jeune femme commença à s'approcher de la table des professeurs.

Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux et était légèrement troublé.

- Mais qui c'est elle ? Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu.

- Oh Ron pour l'amour du ciel, fait marcher ta mémoire, répondit Hermione. On l'a vu au ministère le premier jour.

Harry se rappela alors qui elle était. C'était l'auror dont Tonks avait venté les mérites.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, demanda Harry. Vous croyez qu'elle protège Poudlard ? Ou, attendez, si elle était avec Malefoy c'est peut-être parce qu'elle protège lui.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît, demanda Mc Gonagall.

Aussitôt la salle cessa de parler.

- Je vous présente… non, je vais plutôt la laisser se présenter toute seule.

Mc Gonagall se tourna alors vers la jeune femme qui lui répondit :

- Merci Minerva. De toute façon je vais faire vite, je suis sûre que vous avez tous très faim.

Je m'appelle Shanen. Shanen Dumbledore.

Cette phrase surprit tout le monde et de nouveau les élèves s'étaient remis à parler.

Elle laissa passer un peu de temps avant de poursuivre.

- S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous. Donc je reprends. Je m'appelle Shanen Dumbledore et je suis une auror. Cette année je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

De nouveau un grand brouhaha s'éleva mais cette fois elle les fit taire aussitôt.

- Silence, sinon on en a pour la soirée. Taisez-vous et écoutez moi, après vous pourrez me poser des questions. Mais si vous m'interrompez tout le temps, vous n'êtes pas prêts d'aller vous coucher. Bien je continu. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé plusieurs fois de devenir votre prof mais j'avais toujours refusé. Depuis les choses ont changé. Il n'est plus là pour protéger Poudlard, alors désormais c'est moi qui vous protégerais. Les cours de défense seront obligatoires même pour les 6e et 7e années. Je pense qu'il est vital d'apprendre à se défendre par les temps qui courent. Je donnerai aussi des cours particuliers à tous ceux qui le souhaiteront et j'organiserai aussi des tournois. Ainsi vous serrez tous prêts si un jour vous vous retrouvez face à Voldemort.

Les élèves tremblèrent en entendant ce nom, elle le remarqua.

- Ah oui, il faudra aussi vous habituer à entendre ce nom. Je le prononcerai aussi souvent que j'en aurai besoin. Je vous encourage aussi à apprendre à ne plus avoir peur d'un nom et à le prononcer. Si vous avez peur d'un nom, vous serrez pétrifiés devant lui. Il vous tuera sans que vous ayez pu faire le moindre geste. Alors combattez votre peur ! Ou alors autant allez lui demander de vous tuer tout de suite. A vous de voir. Pour ce qui est des cours, je vous expliquerai comment ils fonctionneront le premier jour. Des questions ?

Quelques mains se levèrent parmi les élèves. Harry de son côté n'arrivait pas à admettre que c'était elle la nouvelle prof. Il voyait difficilement comment elle pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches sur les horcruxes.

- Oui Mr Finigan, quelle est votre question ?

- Je voudrais savoir, vous vous appelez Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous avez un lien de parenté avec Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Seamus.

- Oui. Il m'a élevée. Je suis sa fille adoptive. Ensuite, Miss Granger, votre question.

- Vous semblez très jeune et vous dites Dumbledore vous a proposé ce poste à plusieurs reprises. Comment, excusez-moi d'avance, mais comment peut-on être sûr que vous aurez le niveau nécessaire et puis comment pourrez-vous protéger Poudlard ?

- Question très intéressante Miss Granger. Alors pour les connaissances, sachez que j'ai fait mes sept années d'études à Poudlard en trois ans. Je veux dire que de huit ans à onze ans j'ai suivi les cours que vous suivez actuellement, j'ai donc eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre d'autres choses les années qui ont suivi. J'ai de très grands pouvoirs, et j'étais très en avance. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai énormément appris. Je suis une auror, alors j'ai suivi une formation qui me permet d'assurer votre protection. Et puis j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour protéger Poudlard mais je ne vais pas tout vous expliquer sinon Voldemort pourrait apprendre des choses qui lui donneraient un certain avantage…

- Professeur ?

- Oui Miss Granger.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour suivre les cours de sept années en seulement trois ans ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai d'énormes pouvoirs. Alors j'ai fait comme ça.

Elle ferma les yeux deux petites secondes et quand elle les rouvrit, il y avait à côté d'elle sept autres jeunes femmes en tout point identiques à elle. Tous les élèves étaient bouche bée.

- Je vous présente mes doubles. Je peux en faire apparaître autant que je veux. Elles n'ont pas autant de pouvoirs que moi mais vous vous doutez que face à une armée comme celle que je peux faire apparaître, même les mangemorts ne font pas le poids.

Elle leva les mains et les sept autres femmes disparurent comme aspirées par ses mains.

-Elles sont toutes reliées à moi. Tout ce qu'elles apprennent, je l'apprends aussi. J'ai donc pu suivre les cours de toutes les matières en seulement trois ans. Vous devriez fermer la bouche, vous avez tous l'air un peu idiot comme ça. Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais de grands pouvoirs. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'Albus m'a adopté. Il devait m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs et aucun autre sorcier n'aurait pu le faire. Il avait tellement de connaissances j'ai aussi beaucoup appris avec lui. D'autre quest…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Minerva, je crois que le meilleur moyen de prouver aux élèves que je suis suffisamment puissante, ce serait une démonstration, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suppose.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que je devrais laisser entrer les mangemorts qui se dirigent vers Poudlard. Ainsi Voldemort comprendrait que je protège le château et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à mettre les pieds ici et les élèves verraient l'étendu de mes pouvoirs.

- Si tu es sûre qu'il ne leur arrivera rien alors vas-y laisse les rentrer.

- Bien dans ce cas. Ecoutez-moi tous. Des mangemorts sont en route pour Poudlard. Ils ne savent pas encore que je vous protège. Je vais les laisser entrer pour qu'ils sachent à qui ils ont affaire et puis comme ça vous me verrez à l'œuvre. Je vais mettre des protections autour de chaque table. Aucun sort ne pourra vous atteindre.

Elle claqua des doigts et une sorte de bouclier magique s'éleva autour des quatre tables correspondant aux quatre maisons, portant le nom des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, et autour de la table des professeurs.

- Ils sont entrés !

Cinq minutes plus tard, une dizaine de mangemorts faisaient irruption dans la Grande Salle. Ils se figèrent tous en voyant Shanen. Tous sauf un. Un jeune homme continuait d'avancer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses compères s'étaient arrêtés, il se tourna vers eux et leur demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On a reçu des ordres, bougez-vous !

Un des autres mangemorts lui répondit de sa voix traînante :

- Laisse tomber, on ne peut rien contre elle.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Lucius, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Sachez que je vous ai laissé rentrer pour…

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça tu nous a laissé rentrer. Puis quoi encore, on est rentré parce qu'on est puissants. Pas parce qu'une gamine nous a laissé entrer.

- Une gamine ? Je vois que ton maître t'envoie dans la gueule du loup, sans même prendre le temps de t'expliquer à qui tu risques d'avoir affaire. Toi tu es un nouveau mangemort, dit-elle à celui qui avait continué à avancer, tu vas vite apprendre qu'on ne me traite pas de gamine !

- Tais-toi ! Je paris que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne mérites même pas de nous adresser la parole.

Pendant qu'il parlait, les autres mangemorts faisaient des grimaces. Ils savaient que leur nouvel recru était en train de commettre de grosses erreurs.

- Agenouille-toi devant nous et prépare-toi à accueillir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- M'agenouiller ? Jamais. Et puis Voldemort ne mettra pas les pieds ici ce soir.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, tu en es indigne. Endoloris ! s'écria-t-il.

Le sort frappa le professeur Dumbledore à la poitrine mais elle ne sembla pas souffrir. Elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul.

- Alors là mon vieux, t'aurais pas dû, dit-elle.

Les autres mangemorts s'étaient d'instinct reculés pour se mettre à l'abri.

Elle leva la main et la baguette du mangemort atterrit directement dans sa main tendue.

Elle devenait effrayante. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ressentait la même chose que lorsque Albus Dumbledore se mettait en colère. Il émanait d'elle une impression de puissance. Elle regarda la baguette et dit à son propriétaire :

- Alors maintenant qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sans ta baguette ? Hein ?

Elle rangea la baguette dans sa robe mais Harry eut le temps de voir la façon dont elle la tenait et cela le troubla encore un peu plus.

- Toi, sans ta baguette tu ne peux plus rien faire. Moi en revanche je suis toujours très puissante. Et je vais te le montrer, comme ça tu ne feras plus jamais l'erreur de te mesurer à moi.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ils étaient devenus rouges et au moment où elle les posa sur le mangemort désarmé, il s'effondra et se mit à hurler de douleur. La scène dura une dizaine de secondes. Puis Shanen fit cesser son sort. Le mangemort, toujours à terre, haletait et pleurnichait.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tes camarades se sont arrêtés en me voyant ? Sache que je peux faire bien pire. J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres mangemorts, et s'adressa à Lucius Malefoy.

- Tu diras à ton maître que je veille sur Poudlard. Ce soir je ne vous enverrai pas à Azkaban, sauf l'autre, elle désigna le mangemort qui ne s'était pas encore relevé, mais si jamais il vous renvoie, vous serrez tous envoyés là-bas. C'est clair ?

- Très !

- Bien, tu lui donneras aussi ceci.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin enroulé et scellé.

Elle reprit la baguette du mangemort, fit un léger mouvement avec et tous les mangemorts se trouvèrent ligotés. Elle lâcha la baguette qui resta suspendue dans les airs. Elle claqua des doigts et le mangemort et sa baguette disparurent. Elle les avait envoyés à Azkaban. Puis elle claqua une seconde fois et le groupe des autres mangemorts disparut à son tour. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les élèves et leva les protections.

- Shanen, tu aurais peut-être pu éviter la torture devant les élèves, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Et puis pourquoi n'en avoir envoyé qu'un à Azkaban ?

- Parce que de toute façon Voldemort le fera évader ! Mais là, quelque chose me dit qu'il va le laisser un peu là-bas, en punition.

Elle regarda les élèves et ajouta :

- D'autres questions ?

Cette fois personne ne leva la main. Ils étaient tous convaincus qu'elle était puissante et étaient impressionnés. Harry se leva et prit la parole :

- Oui, moi j'ai une question. Vous considérez Dumbledore comme votre père ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Et vous semblez détester les mangemorts vu ce que vous venez de faire. Alors je ne comprends pas ce que Malefoy fait là ! Il est responsable de la mort de votre père et c'est un mangemort !

Elle sourit.

- Mr Malefoy n'est plus un mangemort et je lui fais confiance. Il a prouvé qu'il a changé de camp et il vous le prouvera à tous, j'en suis sûre. Et puis il n'a pas tué Albus, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ?

- Non mais c'est lui qui a provoqué sa mort. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

- Très bien vous avez dit exactement ce que je voulais. Oui Mr Potter vous étiez là. Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Il a désarmé Dumbledore et il avait l'intention de le tuer mais d'autre mangemorts sont arrivés et Rogue a fini le travail.

- Mr Potter vous rappelez-vous ce que lui a dit mon père ?

- Oui, il lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de le tuer et qu'il n'y était pas obligé.

- Et qu'a répondu Mr Malefoy ?

- Que Voldemort allait le tuer lui et sa famille.

- Exact. Et quand Dumbledore lui a proposé de l'aider et de protéger sa famille, qu'est se qui s'est passé ?

- Il… il a commencé à baisser sa baguette, admit-il avec regret.

- Précisément Mr Potter. Mr Malefoy ne voulait pas tuer mon père mais il était prêt à le faire pour sauver sa famille. Sauf que quand Albus lui a proposé son aide, il a compris qu'il n'était pas bloqué et qu'il pouvait encore s'en sortir. La suite vous nous l'avez déjà raconté, les mangemorts s'en sont mêlés et Albus est mort. Ensuite et ça vous ne le savez pas, Mr Malefoy est venu me trouver et m'a demandé mon aide. Il n'est plus un mangemort et le choix de trahir Voldemort en me donnant tout un tas d'information le met autant en danger que vous Mr Potter ! Aussi, et là je m'adresse à vous tous, je vous demande de pardonner à Mr Malefoy ses erreurs et de l'accepter parmi vous comme n'importe quel élève. Tous ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de vouloir s'en prendre à lui auront affaire à moi.

- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il ne travaille pas pour Voldemort comme espion ?

- Je vous l'ai dit Mr Potter, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs. Je peux notamment savoir quand on me ment et aucune parade n'est possible face à moi. Mr Malefoy est l'un des nôtres, soyez-en sûr ! Il n'y a plus d'autre question on dirait, alors je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs en passant au travers de la table.

Tout le monde parlait, très excité, de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça. Après le repas, restez dans la salle commune, dit Harry.

- D'accord mais Ron et moi on doit d'abord s'occuper des élèves, on est préfet.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que Ginny et moi on vous attendra dans la salle commune.

Après que le dessert fut débarrassé, tous les élèves se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur lit.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Harry aperçu la nouvelle prof qui discutait avec Drago Malefoy. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment Mc Gonagall pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un qui prenait la défense de Malefoy et semblait bien s'entendre avec lui.

Harry et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, Ginny sur les genoux de Harry, pendant que Hermione conduisait les Gryffondor féminines dans leur dortoir et que Ron en faisait de même avec leurs homologues masculins.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils revinrent tous les deux et s'assirent face aux deux amoureux.

- Alors vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle prof ? demanda Ginny.

- Je pense qu'elle doit être très douée, Tonks elle-même nous a dit qu'elle l'admirait et puis Mc Gonagall ne l'aurait pas embauché si elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle est un peu effrayante mais je suis sûre qu'elle va nous apprendre énormément de chose.

- Mais t'as pas vu, dit Harry. Est-ce que tu as remarqué comment elle tient sa baguette ? Voldemort tient se baguette comme elle ! Et ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Comme ceux de Voldemort. Et puis vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Elle prenait plaisir à torturer ce mangemort. Et les autres mangemorts, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la connaissent ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'impression que même s'ils avaient peur ils la respectaient ? Moi jvous le dit elle n'est pas claire.

- Mais Harry, c'est une auror et Tonks nous a dit qu'elle travaillait pour l'ordre. Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance, au moins le temps d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Hermione a raison, dit Ginny, il faut qu'on lui laisse une chance. Tonks et Mc Gonagall ne peuvent quand même pas se tromper à ce point. Il faut lui laisser le temps de nous prouver qu'elle est dans notre camp.

- Et pour Malefoy ?

- Il a vraiment baissé se baguette ?

- Oui un peu.

- Bah alors, faut voir. Peut-être qu'il a changé pour de vrai, poursuivit Ginny.

- Bon je crois qu'il faudrait aller se coucher, dit Hermione. Les cours commencent demain.

Ils se dirent au revoir et partirent se coucher.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Alors, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ?

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

Que ce soit le cas… ou pas… les reviews sont les bienvenues !

Troisième chapitre pour la semaine prochaine (en théorie...)

BizouxXx, Serpenta


	3. Et toujours plus de surprises

Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse pour

la lenteur avec laquelle je publie

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre

Bonne lecture!!

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Chapitre 3 : Et toujours plus de surprises.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que les autres. Il descendit donc seul dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle était presque vide. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas encore tous là.

Le professeur Shanen Dumbledore était là. Elle semblait épuisée. Harry alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondor sans la quitter des yeux. Elle l'intriguait vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle bailla, se passa la main dans les cheveux et tourna la tête vers Harry. Elle avait sentit son regard posé sur elle. Elle lui sourit et se reconcentra sur son café et ses croissants. Elle bailla une nouvelle fois et Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la fatiguer ainsi. La veille elle avait l'air en pleine forme et là elle passait son temps à bailler. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire durant la nuit…

Harry la vit ensuite sortir une fiole de sa poche et la boire d'une traite. Elle fit une grimace puis sembla avoir retrouvé toute son énergie.

Les élèves commençaient à arriver.

Drago Malefoy entra après un groupe de Serdaigle et à la grande surprise de Harry, se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il alla trouver la nouvelle prof et parla avec elle environ cinq minutes. Puis il alla enfin rejoindre les Serpentard.

« Pourquoi Malefoy se permet-il une petite discussion matinale avec les profs, se demanda Harry, et puis qu'est-ce qui les unis Malefoy et elle ? »

Non décidément, Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Ginny, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour.

- J'ai hâte de voir nos emplois du temps, dit Hermione.

- Mouais, bah moi j'espère qu'on aura pas trop de cours avec les Serpentard, répondit Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre professeurs se levèrent pour se diriger vers la table de leur maison.

Hagrid se dirigea vers les Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé devant Harry, celui-ci lui demanda :

- Hagrid, pourquoi c'est vous qui nous donnez nos emplois du temps ?

- Parce que Minerva m'a nommé directeur de Gryffondor. C'est génial, hein ? Elle devait en parler hier mais je suppose qu'elle a oublié à cause de l'arrivée tardive de Sha…je veux dire du professeur Dumbledore.

- En parlant de ça, vous avez confiance en elle ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, oui. Pas de doute là-dessus, tu peux avoir confiance en elle. Poudlard c'est sa maison, elle a grandit ici, alors tu peux me croire, elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et puis, considère la comme la fille de Albus. Il avait une totale confiance en elle, il l'a élevé après tout.

- Ouais bah il faisait aussi confiance à Rogue !

- Là c'est différent et puis c'est ta… Non rien.

- C'est quoi ?

- Rien, elle vous dira tout ça elle-même. Voilà vos emplois du temps. Bonne journée.

Et sur ce, il continua à distribuer les emplois du temps des Gryffondor.

- Génial, dit Ron, on a plus de la moitié de nos cours avec les Serpentard. Et en plus on commence par trois heures de potion. Pff… Le point positif c'est qu'on a trois heures de défense cette aprèm. On va enfin savoir ce qu'elle vaut.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle. Direction les cachots. En chemin, ils entendirent des bruits suspects venant d'une tapisserie à leur droite. Ils savaient tous les trois que c'était un passage secret. Ils s'approchèrent un peu pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Prend ça sale traître, ta place n'est pas ici.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd suivit par des gémissements. Visiblement quelqu'un se battait façon moldue derrière la tapisserie.

Hermione scandalisée, écarta la tapisserie pour jouer son rôle de préfète en chef. Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant Drago Malefoy à terre et en sang, entouré par cinq Gryffondor. Il se passa alors quelque chose qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru possible. Le professeur de défense apparut en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de groupe qui continuait à battre le jeune blond. Là encore Harry remarqua qu'elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle était en colère.

Elle leva les mains et les cinq Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans les airs. Elle les plaqua tous contre les murs, sous les yeux médusés de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme vu la colère dans laquelle elle semblait être. Non mais je rêve ! Vous vous dites des Gryffondor ? Mais vous êtes des lâches. Cinq contre un, même les Serpentard ne sont pas aussi couards. Je vous avais prévenu, j'avais interdit qu'on s'en prenne à Mr Malefoy. Vous serez donc collés pendant un mois tous les soirs et tous les week-ends. De plus j'enlève 50 ponts par élève. Ce qui veut dire, messieurs que vous venez de faire perdre 250 points à Gryffondor, vous pouvez être fiers. Et vous allez commencer par lui faire vos excuses. Maintenant !

- Jamais, répondit le garçon qui avait le plus de sang sur les jointures de ses poings. C'est un enfoiré, il mérite tout ça.

Elle lui lança un regard tellement menaçant, qu'à côté, même une Mc Gonagall furieuse semblait être un gentil petit chaton. Elle rabaissa les mains et les cinq Gryffondor atterrirent sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas dû être très douce car ils grimacèrent en tombant.

- J'attends, dit-elle.

Quatre Gryffondor allèrent s'excuser sans broncher mais le cinquième refusait toujours.

- Bien, vous semblez têtu Mr Timber. Vous venez de nouveau de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison pour ne pas m'avoir obéit. Nous en rediscuterons ce soir dans mon bureau après le repas pour votre première heure de retenue. Maintenant dégagez tous les cinq !

Elle se retourna alors vers Drago. Il ne s'était pas relevé et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Il souffrait c'était certain mais il essayait de garder sa dignité.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Drago, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il releva la tête vers elle. Il avait la lèvre en sang et des bleus apparaissaient un peu partout.

Elle approcha sa main droite de son visage. Sa main semblait rayonner. Lorsqu'elle la passa sur le visage de Drago, ses blessures disparurent.

- Pour tes cotes, il va falloir que tu enlèves ta chemise, dit-elle. On va aller dans la salle de classe d'à côté d'accord ?

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Ron.

- Vous voulez bien l'aider à se relever s'il vous plaît et le guider jusqu'à la salle ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils le soulevèrent, ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur à Drago.

Le chemin vers la salle de classe était court mais il parut durer des heures pour le malheureux Drago Malefoy. Humilié, il se sentait humilié.

- Professeur comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca, dit-elle en faisant de nouveau briller sa main. Bah j'ai pas mal de pouvoirs comme je vous l'ai dit. Je peux guérir les gens facilement. Enfin quand c'est encore possible.

Harry vit passer une lueur étrange dans les yeux de la nouvelle prof. Etait-ce de la détresse ?

- Non je voulais parler de… Comment avez-vous fait pour apparaître comme ça ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu as lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est toujours pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard. Enfin sauf pour moi. Tu es d'accord que les Elfes, par exemple, ont des pouvoirs différents de ceux des sorciers, qui leur permettent de transplaner dans Poudlard. Et bien pour moi c'est la même chose, j'ai des pouvoirs différents des vôtres c'est tout. Tenez, entrez dans cette salle.

Les garçons installèrent Drago sur une table. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai juste besoin de repos, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah oui, tiens dont. Pourtant tu es dans un sale état, alors à moins que ça ne te fasse tellement plaisir de te balader partout avec des blessures causées par des troisièmes années, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te soigne. Sauf si tu trouves que ça fait « cool » de s'être fait massacrer.

- Oh c'est bon, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes Sha'. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'avais prévenu. Ils ne veulent pas de moi ici. Ils me détestent et dans un sens je les comprends. Tu vas devoir admettre que cette fois tu t'es plantée. Oui ! Tu as fait une erreur et c'est sur moi que ça retombe !

- Ecoute-moi bien Drago Lucius Malefoy. Je sais bien que ton orgueil vient de prendre un sacré coup mais je te signale que si tu n'étais pas revenu à Poudlard, Voldemort t'aurait déjà tué ! Laisse leur le temps. Ils t'accepteront mais ils doivent d'abord te pardonner. C'est toi qui as fait une erreur. Pas moi ! Alors arrête de t'en prendre à moi.

- Aller, arrête. Même si tu arrives à convaincre quelques élèves que j'ai vraiment changé, Potter et sa clique ne m'accepteront jamais. T'as qu'à lui demander. Lui et tout ceux qui ont idolâtré ton père vont m'en faire baver !

Il finit sa phrase par une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes ton cinéma Drago. J'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Mais ça vaut le coût de se battre. Alors tu vas me laisser te soigner et tu vas aller à tes cours. Si tu veux on en rediscutera après le cours ce soir. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je t'ai connu plus combatif. Ca ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras au moindre problème !

- Excuse-moi. Tu as raison, dit-il soudain plus calme.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Là Harry n'avait plus de doute il était dans un univers parallèle complètement débile. Un Malefoy qui s'excuse ça ne pouvait pas exister dans son monde !

- Bien on dirait que tu redeviens raisonnable. Maintenant déboutonne ta chemise. Les cours vont bientôt commencer, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard.

Il s'exécuta, dévoilant ainsi de nombreuses contusions sur son torse et ses abdominaux.

- Et bien. Ils t'ont pas raté, remarqua-t-elle.

- Eh Granger, arrête de baver, ton copain va être jaloux.

- Drago !

- Désolé, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure.

Elle passa ses mains sur son torse pour le soigner.

- Arrête, ça chatouille.

- Et toi arrête de te plaindre. Voilà j'ai fini. Fais quand même attention aujourd'hui, tes cotes restent fragiles. Harry, Ron est-ce que ça vous dérange de l'aider encore un peu ? Vous avez cours ensembles.

- Non, pas de problème, répondit Harry. On va l'emmener en cours.

Hermione et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Shanen se dirigeait vers la porte, tandis que Drago refermait sa chemise. Elle se retourna.

- Une dernière chose Mr Malefoy. En présence de d'autres élèves, appelez-moi « professeur ».

- Professeur, ria-t-il. J'm'y ferais jamais.

- Bah, il va pourtant falloir ! Bonne matinée à tous les quatre et ne soyez pas en retard. Harry, Ron, Hermione, j'ai conscience de vous devoir des explications mais ça devra attendre un peu.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour donner son tout premier cours. Drago, qui se trouvait à présent seul avec les trois Gryffondor qui le détestaient le plus, se remit debout. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal mais il sentait tout de même que ses cotes, fraîchement réparées, étaient encore fragiles.

- T'as bien raison Malefoy. On va pas te lâcher comme ça. On va garder un œil sur toi et au moindre faux pas, tu regretteras réellement d'être revenu à Poudlard. Je sais pas encore qui elle est, ou pourquoi elle est là mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si c'est ton « amie », je ne vais pas lui faire confiance, dit Harry.

Hermione et Ron comprenaient désormais pourquoi Harry avait aussi facilement accepté de « prendre soin » de Drago. Il voulait lui faire passer un message.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Potter. Et lâche-moi Weasley, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je saurais me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver la salle.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant ainsi un Harry furieux, une Hermione un peu confuse et un Ron jaloux d'on ne sait quoi.

- N'empêche il est bien foutu, dit Hermione.

Elle s'attira alors les foudres de ses amis et la jalousie de Ron grandit encore. Elle éclata de rire.

- Ah Ron, si tu voyais ta tête ! Jvoulais juste voir ta réaction. Enfin il est quand même pas mal, rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les garçons. Aller, venez, si on est en retard, Slughorn va nous passer un savon.

Le cours de potion fut, certes plus agréable que ceux avec Rogue mais on ne pouvait pas parler d'une partie de plaisir. Surtout pour Drago qui avait toujours aimé les cours de Rogue et détesté ceux de Slughorn. Personne n'avait voulu se mettre à côté de lui. Ses anciens amis savaient qu'il avait trahi Voldemort et refusaient donc de lui adresser la parole. Le reste de la classe n'avait pas voulu se retrouver à côté de celui qui avait causé la mort de leur ancien directeur. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

Au repas, nos trois héros racontèrent à Ginny ce qui s'était passé derrière la tapisserie. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet, les deux couples préférant parler de choses plus distrayantes. Ce qui n'empêchait pourtant pas Harry de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à la table des professeurs et à celle des Serpentard.

Après le repas, tous les septièmes années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient, pour la plupart, hâte de commencer et de voir si leur nouvelle professeur allait être meilleure que les précédents qui, à l'exception de Lupin et de Maugrey, avaient tous été décevants. En revanche, certains Serpentard tremblaient en entrant dans la salle. Tremblaient-ils réellement de peur ?

Tous s'installèrent en silence et attendirent.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne matinée et que vous êtes d'attaque… Bien, avant de commencer le cours à proprement parler, je vais vous expliquer comment tous ceux-ci vont se dérouler, vous dire comment je fonctionne et ce que j'attends de vous. Mais avant je crois qu'il faudrait que nous fassions un peu plus ample connaissance. Vous allez pouvoir me tester. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se posent des questions quant à mon efficacité, c'est pourquoi vous allez pouvoir vous « battre » contre moi. Je jugerai ainsi votre niveau et vous, vous serez rassurés. N'hésitez pas à utiliser tous les sorts que vous maîtrisez, même les plus puissants. Je suis quasiment immortelle et même le sort de mort ne me blesse pas. Je peux être affaiblie mais rien de plus.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, elle fit apparaître une épée qu'elle planta sans ménagement dans son propre ventre. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris, puis se calmèrent en voyant qu'elle ne saignait pas.

- Vous voyez, immortelle. Alors n'hésitez pas, vous n'êtes pas de taille à me faire du mal et plus vous me montrerez votre puissance, plus je saurai comment vous aider à progresser.

Elle retira l'épée et leur montra, au travers de sa robe déchirée, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. La robe se reconstitua sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste, sous les regards encore surpris des élèves.

Seuls quelques Serpentard semblaient ne pas avoir été surpris. En regardant mieux, Harry se rendit compte que les élèves concernés étaient tous des enfants de mangemorts, ce qui le confortait dans son idée que quelque chose d'étrange entourait le professeur Dumbledore.

- Après cette « joute », nous passerons à un petit jeu que je vous expliquerai le moment venu. Des questions ?

Une main, une seule main se leva.

- Miss Granger ?

- Comment pouvez-vous être immortelle ? C'est pas possible ! Comment avez-vous fait pour…

- Je n'ai rien fait Miss Granger. Je suis née comme ça. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai mes points faibles. Bon commençons. Prenez vos baguettes et levez-vous. Je serai désarmée. Je veux juste voir vos compétences donc je ne ferai rien dans un premier temps. Puis dans un deuxième temps, je parerai vos attaques.

Tous les élèves se levèrent, perplexes.

D'un geste de la part du professeur, toutes les tables et chaises s'envolèrent et allèrent se ranger près des murs. Puis les murs eux-mêmes se mirent en mouvement pour s'écarter et agrandir la pièce.

- Bien tout est prêt, alors attaquez-moi.

Aucun élève n'osait faire le moindre geste.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Bougez !

Drago Malefoy leva les yeux aux ciel, soupira, puis s'avança vers elle.

- Je commence en douceur ? demanda-t-il.

- Faîtes comme bon vous semble Mr Malefoy. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. Est-ce que ça dérange quelqu'un si je vous appelle par vos prénoms ? Non, personne, bien donc…

- Moi tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux poupée, dit dans un murmure à peine audible un Serpentard.

- JE vous appelle par vos prénoms mais VOUS me devez le respect, aussi j'enlève 100 points à Serpentard pour cette remarque désobligeante. Pour en revenir à notre cours, et bien oui Drago, vous n'avez qu'à commencer en douceur pour laisser aux autres le temps de s'habituer.

- Prétrificus totalus !

Aucun effet

- Commencer doucement d'accord mais essayez des sorts de combat tout de même Drago.

- Bien. Stupéfix !

Toujours aucun effet

- Sectumsempra !

Là encore, rien

- Bon c'est plus drôle, j'ai jamais su être patient. On va régler les choses tout de suite. Avada Kedavra !

Le sort vert la frappa à la poitrine et elle sourit.

- Pas mal Drago. Vous devenez de plus en plus fort mais n'oubliez pas, vous ne devez utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables que si votre vie en dépend. Allons, les autres je ne vais pas vous manger, c'est le moment ou jamais. En plus ça peut vous permettre de vous défouler. Et puis il va falloir vous habituer à me lancer des sorts, parce que quand vous vous entraînerez cette année, c'est sur moi que vous jetterez vos maléfices.

Harry s'avança alors à son tour. Il lui lança tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit et devez admettre que ça lui faisait un bien fou de libérer sa frustration sur elle. Ron et Hermione se joignirent à lui, puis tous les autres.

Shanen prenait tous les sorts sans bouger d'un millimètre puis elle décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Elle arrêta tous les sorts avec sa main mais ils ne disparurent pas, ils se réunirent tous pour former une sorte de boule d'énergie. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle détruisit la boule en refermant tout simplement la main.

- Je dois vous féliciter, c'était plutôt bien.

Elle ramena les tables, qui se remirent exactement au même endroit, puis les murs se resserrèrent.

- Bon je vais vous expliquer la marche à suivre pendant mes cours et on passera après au petit jeu. Asseyez-vous ! Alors, mes cours vont être divisés en plusieurs parties :

- Première partie, nous étudions, dans vos livres, le sujet du jour.

- Deuxième partie, je vous explique comment utiliser le sort ou comment vous battre contre la créature étudiée.

- Troisième partie, partie pratique. Vous vous entraînez contre moi. Je vous ai montré hier que je pouvais me « multiplier », vous aurez donc face à vous une de mes copies. Comme ça on ne perdra pas de temps.

- Quatrième partie, on fait le point sur vos faiblesses pour que vous puissiez vous améliorer.

- Et enfin cinquième partie, si on étudie un sortilège, je vous apprends à le contrer.

C'est aussi simple que ça et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Cependant, le cours d'aujourd'hui ne suivra pas ce plan. Passons à ce que j'ai appelé le « petit jeu ». Jusque là je vous ai montré mes forces. Voyons un peu mes faiblesses. Et oui, j'en ai ! Je donnerai 50 points à celui qui me demandera de faire quelque chose que je suis incapable de réaliser. Alors allez-y. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. Vous avez 30 minutes pour ça.

Les élèves se regardèrent mais ne savaient pas quoi dire.

- Et bien Hermione, vous n'avez pas une idée ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un se lance et vu votre réputation, je pensais que ce serait vous.

- Je cherche professeur, répondit l'intéressée, mais je ne trouve pas. Je vous ai vu transplaner dans Poudlard, faire trembler de peur des mangemorts, je vous ai vu guérir quelqu'un juste avec vos mains et au contraire torturer un autre avec vos yeux. Je vous ai aussi vu vous planter une épée et recevoir le sort de mort sans être blessée. Alors je vois difficilement ce que je pourrais vous demander de faire qui vous soit impossible !

- Et bien cherchez. C'est tout le but de l'exercice. Ne prenez pas ça comme un simple jeu ; c'est bien plus que ça. C'est un entraînement. Je vous propose de trouver UN point faible. Dîtes-vous que lors d'un combat, vous devez, bien entendu, savoir combattre mais vous devez aussi analyser l'autre. Trouver les faiblesses de son ennemi est vital ! Lors d'un combat, vous êtes pressés par le temps et vous êtes stressés. Autrement dit, ce ne sont pas les conditions idéales à la réflexion. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de trouver un de mes points faibles en classe et sans contraintes, vous avez franchement peu de chance d'y arriver lors d'un duel. Alors faîtes marcher vos cervelles. De plus, je tiens à préciser que vous avez la réponse sous le nez. Alors analysez-moi !

- D'accord, dit Dean Thomas, dans ce cas faîtes apparaître un dragon et faîtes le… s'incliner devant vous.

Elle rit et déclara :

- Bien alors, vous suivrez la scène depuis ces fenêtres et je ferai tout ceci dans le parc. Levez-vous et regardez.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Elle disparut et réapparut une seconde plus tard dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils la virent claquer des doigts et un dragon apparut devant elle. Il semblait furieux de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle s'envola ensuite pour se placer devant les yeux du dragon. Il cracha aussitôt du feu, qu'elle arrêta en plaçant ses mains devant elle. Le feu formait comme un immense bouclier devant elle. Le dragon cessa de cracher pour la regarder. Au bout d'une petite minute, elle se reposa au sol et sa classe vit, avec étonnement, le dragon s'incliner. Elle lui rendit son salut, puis le fit disparaître avant d'elle-même se volatiliser.

Les élèves étaient encore aux fenêtres quand ils entendirent une voix derrière eux :

- Prochaine proposition. Oui Hermione, je vous écoute. Mais passez directement à votre deuxième choix, car pour le premier, je suis en train de vous montrer que je sais lire dans votre esprit.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se décida :

- Prédisez-nous l'avenir professeur.

- D'accord.

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Cette fois, ils étaient jaunes. Un battement de cil plus tard ils étaient redevenus normaux.

- Alors, Neville vous allez recevoir un colis ce soir lors du repas. C'est plutôt inhabituel ! Et c'est Harry qui va faire gagner les 50 points à Gryffondor. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer à me lancer vos défis.

Pendant douze minutes, les élèves firent des propositions plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres. Mais chaque fois, elle leur prouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé.

- Ne vous compliquez autant les choses ! Basez-vous sur ce que vous connaissez pas sur des truques aussi bizarres. C'est simple, alors concentrez-vous sur vos acquis. Lors d'un duel, il ne faut pas tenter des choses qu'on ne connaît pas, il faut se servir de ce que nous maîtrisons ! Alors utilisez vos connaissances en magie.

- Parlez le Fourchelang, dit Harry.

- _Volontiers ! Toi seul me comprend alors tu vas devoir leur confirmer que je ne me suis pas contentée de siffler et de cracher mais que j'ai bien parlé._

Il se retourna vers ses camarades et leur fit signe pour confirmer ce fait.

- C'est bien vous vous rapprochez. Une autre chose importante : servez-vous de vos sentiments. Ils sont la base de vos pouvoirs. Nos sentiments et nos émotions influencent directement la puissance de nos sorts. Par exemple, l'envie de vengeance, si elle est bien maîtrisée, rend puissant. Au contraire, la peur paralyse votre magie. Les sentiments et leurs influences sont le thème du cours d'aujourd'hui. Je veux vous montrer que gérer ses émotions est vital. Apprenez à vous en servir et on pourra dire que vous contrôlez vraiment vos pouvoirs ! Dans notre cas, aujourd'hui, il vous suffit d'écouter votre cœur pour savoir ce que je suis incapable de faire. Ecouter ses sentiments et les reconnaître, c'est le premier pas pour apprendre à les gérer et s'en servir. Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir faire plus que tout au monde ? Réfléchissez bien.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Harry.

- Oui Harry, vous avez trouvé mais choisissez bien vos mots, sinon je risque de pouvoir trouver une parade.

- Euh… je voudrais que vous… euh, balbutia-t-il. Je voudrais que vous ressuscitiez un mort.

- 50 points pour Gryffondor, dit-elle avec un sourire. Bravo Harry, vous avez compris. Vous avez écouté votre cœur plutôt que votre imagination et ça vous a permis de trouver un de mes points faibles. En combat, adoptez la même tactique.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous auriez pu trouver une parade ?

- Et bien si par exemple vous m'aviez demandé de ramener un mort, j'aurais pu faire apparaître pendant quelques minutes une forme assez différente des fantômes mais du même genre. Je peux donner une forme corporelle aux esprits qui ont choisit de ne pas revenir sur terre sous forme de fantôme. Mais c'est provisoire et épuisant. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je vous ai fait faire ce petit jeu ? Je vous écoute Hermione.

- Pour nous entraîner à trouver les points faibles de nos adversaires, pour que nous apprenions à nous servir de nos acquis sans nous encombrer de ce que nous ne connaissons pas ou mal. Et pour nous montrer que tout le monde a des points faibles. Vous semblez invincible, et pourtant vous avez vos faiblesses. Alors Voldemort aussi !

- C'est exactement ça Hermione. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Il manque cependant une chose. Les sentiments ! Prenez de quoi écrire. La théorie commence. Sachez que les sentiments sont en quelque sorte les interrupteurs de nos pouvoirs. Une bonne émotion vous donnera de la puissance dans vos actions, ainsi que la force de continuer. Un sentiment destructeur, tel que la peur, vous empêchera d'avancer et d'utiliser correctement vos pouvoirs. Vous comprenez donc, je l'espère, la nécessité de dépasser votre peur de Voldemort. Je ne vous demande pas de le combattre si vous êtes face à lui, loin de là. Si vous vous retrouvez dans cette situation, fuyez ! Mais pour cela, il faut en avoir la possibilité. Chose que vous n'aurez pas, si vous avez peur. La peur bloque vos pouvoirs. L'amour et la volonté de protéger les vôtres, en revanche, les décuplent. Dans quelle catégorie rangeriez-vous la colère ?

- Dans les sentiments destructeurs, tenta Ron.

- Oui et non. Dans les deux catégories. Une colère aveugle vous détruit de l'intérieur et vous empêche de maîtriser vos capacités. Mais une colère « réfléchie » vous permettra de faire de grandes choses. Il faut donc apprendre à vous maîtriser…

Et le cours continua de cette manière jusqu'à ce que :

- Il est bientôt l'heure de nous séparer. J'espère que vous avez compris l'importance de contrôler vos émotions et pas seulement d'apprendre à les dissimuler comme le font les mangemorts. Je ne vous donne pas de devoirs, si ce n'est de vous entraîner à garder le contrôle quelle que soit la situation. Je vous pousserai à bout, vous rendrai furieux ou encore je vais vous foutre la trouille de votre vie durant les semaines à venir pour vous tester, alors soyez prêts à tout moment ! Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser partir, la honte peut faire partie des émotions… Vous pouvez filler. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago, vous vous restez. J'ai deus mots à vous dire.

Elle attendit que tous les élèves sortent de la classe et poursuivit :

- Drago, vas m'attendre dans mon bureau, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Je voudrais qu'on reparle de l'incident de ce matin et de certaines autres choses.

Quand il eût disparu dans la pièce attenante, elle se tourna vers le trio.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je suppose que vous vous posez pas mal de questions et je dois y répondre. Sauf que je sais pas par où commencer. Euh… je… Comme vous le savez, Albus m'a élevé mais je ne suis pas sa fille. Il m'a recueillit quand mon père a assassiné ma mère et a fait tout son possible pour m'éviter de devenir un monstre du même genre. Heum… ma… ma mère a été violée et je suis née de ce viol. Mais il faut savoir qu'à ma naissance, mon père biologique est venu m'enlever. En réalité, il avait violé ma mère à cause d'une prophétie, qui lui indiquait assez clairement une jeune femme, et qui lui assurait que l'enfant qui naîtrait de leur union serait quasiment immortelle et serait vraiment très puissant. S'il élevait lui-même cet enfant, ils seraient alliés et plus puissants que quiconque. Et peut-être même qu'il pourrait lui donner à lui aussi l'immortalité. Dans le cas contraire, l'enfant combattrait sans relâche son géniteur. Il m'a donc récupérée dès ma venue au monde. Mais fort heureusement, n'a pas pu m'élever, puisqu'il a fait l'erreur de tuer ma mère, son mari qui m'avait acceptée comme sa fille et il s'en est aussi pris à mon demi-frère. Mais… mais il n'a pas réussit à le tuer !

Hermione plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de panique. Ron n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait crié et Harry avait du mal à intégrer toutes les informations.

- Mon vrai nom est Shanen Jedusor. Fille de Lord Voldemort et de Lily Evans ou plutôt, Lily Potter. Ta mère. Notre mère, Harry. Je suis la descendante directe de Serpentard et je suis la fille d'un monstre.

Harry qui avait eu du mal à avaler la pilule, se ressaisit et sortir sa baguette pour mettre sa sœur en joue.

- Je savais bien que t'était pas normale, s'écria-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur à admettre mais tu es mon petit frère et je veille sur toi depuis toujours. Et crois-moi, je déteste mon père au moins autant que toi. Il me dégoutte et je le combats depuis que je l'ai vu tuer maman. J'avais trois ans à l'époque et ce monstre m'a emmenée avec lui. Il voulait me « forger le caractère » en m'obligeant à le regarder te tuer. Il ne devait pas la tuer. Pour moi. Mais elle t'a protégé et je l'ai vu mourir !

En parlant, ses yeux étaient devenus brillants. Elle ne pleurait pas mais n'allait probablement pas tarder à craquer.

- Quand tu l'as détruit, j'étais avec toi dans les décombres. J'étais en colère et je souffrais. Mes pouvoirs étaient déjà énormes et je ne les maîtrisais pas. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai transplané et je me suis retrouvée avec des mangemorts. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont senti ma colère leur passer dessus. J'en ai même tué un. A trois ans ! Albus a eu vent de tout ça et il est venu me récupérer, m'a consolé et a bridé mes pouvoirs pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de dégâts. Cette nuit-là, il t'a placé chez les Dursley et il m'a gardé près de lui. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris à me contrôler et je suis restée sur le droit chemin. Harry baisse ta baguette. Si j'étais dans le camp du serpent qui me sert de père, il aurait repris cette forme quasi humaine depuis une dizaine d'année et toi tu serrais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez ma sœur. Si c'était la vérité, Dumbledore me l'aurait dit. Je ne vous ai jamais vu !

- Tu peux me tutoyer Harry. Il ne voulait pas que tu saches parce que c'était un moyen de te protéger. Mais tu sais tous les membres de l'Ordre me connaissent. Même les Weasley savent la vérité. Il n'y a que Ron et Ginny qui ne sont pas au courant. Alors vu que tu as confiance en eux, la prochaine fois, demande leur. De plus, tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait choisit de t'attaquer toi, le sang-mêlé, plutôt que Neville, le sang pur ? Tout simple. Il savait que maman avait déjà donné naissance à une sorcière puissante, alors pourquoi son deuxième enfant ne le serait-il pas aussi ? Il t'a choisit toi, parce qu'il connaissait l'étendu de mes pouvoirs. Je suis désolée.

- Si tu es si puissante, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussit à sauver Dumbledore ?

- C'est très compliqué, est-ce que tu peux encore entendre des révélations surprenantes ou bien alors t'as eu ta dose ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Bien dans ce cas il faut remonter à un an avant sa mort. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que j'avais trouvé l'amour de ma vie. J'étais heureuse avec lui mais pour une raison que je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, j'ai été très affaiblie et j'ai du inhiber mes pouvoirs les moins importants pour renforcer ceux dont j'avais vraiment besoin. Un soir, Voldemort m'a tendu un piège et je suis tombée dedans. Il en a profité pour faire… pour faire… tuer mon fiancé. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux sa mort ? Je… j'étais bloquée dans un endroit où on ne peut pas transplaner et j'avais très peu de force. Quand j'ai enfin pu transplaner, il était trop tard. J'ai vu… j'ai vu l'homme que j'aimais mourir.

A présent, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses mains tremblaient et elle avait le regard dans le vague. Harry, troublé, se calma, rabaissa sa baguette et se rassit.

- J'étais effondrée et je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'en devenais même dangereuse pour mes proches et moi-même. Mes pouvoirs n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, enfin façon de parler, et je ne pouvais plus arrêter le déluge de sorts, boules d'énergie et autre que je faisais pleuvoir autour de moi. Quand mon chagrin et l'épuisement m'ont fait m'évanouir, Albus a rebridé mes pouvoirs. Il en a profité pour bloquer mon pouvoir de perception du futur, jusqu'à sa mort. Vois-tu, il savait parfaitement quel jour il allait mourir. Tu as déjà dû voir son étrange montre à douze aiguilles. Et bien l'une d'entre elles indique à son propriétaire le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Albus était résigné et m'a toujours demander de ne pas chercher à savoir quand ce serait. J'ai respecté son choix. Le soir de sa mort, il m'a envoyé en mission. Une fausse mission d'ailleurs. Il avait ensorcelé un lieu spécialement pour que je ne puisse en ressortir à temps pour le sauver. Sans « prémonition » je n'ai pas pu savoir qu'il allait mourir ce jour-là. Il m'a piégé pour que je le laisse mourir. Au moment de sa mort tous mes pouvoirs ont été débridés et j'ai eu une vision du passé. J'ai vu ce qui venait de se passer sur la tour d'astronomie, c'est pour ça que je sais que tu y étais. Voilà, tu sais maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas réussit à le sauver. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sauve ! Tu commences à voir le nombre de gens que j'aimais que Voldemort a tué ? Je n'attends qu'une chose, que tu le tues ! Et pour ça, je vais t'aider dans ta quête des horcruxes et je vais aussi t'apprendre l'art du combat à mort. Tous les trois, je vous donnerai des cours particuliers. Si bien sûr vous acceptez.

- Professeur, pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas vous-même ?

- Tu sais Hermione quand on est seuls vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi et m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne le tue pas moi-même parce que ce que Albus ne vous a pas dit c'est qu'il faut interpréter la prophétie qui a poussé Voldemort à attaquer Harry. Tant qu'ils sont vivants tous les deux, personne ne peut en tuer un. Seul Harry peut le tuer et seul Voldemort peut te tuer ptit frère. Si jamais je devais le tuer moi-même, bon j'avoue ça me démange mais, ce serait affreux car ça voudrait dire que Harry est mort. Je ne peux que t'aider. Rien de plus.

- Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de la « fille de Voldemort » ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que très peu de gens connaissent ma véritable identité. Officiellement je suis la fille d'une cousine éloignée d'Albus. Et ceux qui sont au courant ont gardé le secret pour me protéger. James Potter était prêt à me faire passer pour sa fille pour qu'on me laisse vivre. Presque personne ne savait que maman avait été violée par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Si on l'avait su, on aurait voulu me tuer à la naissance. Tout le monde pensait donc que les Potter allaient avoir leur premier enfant. Quand mon père m'a enlevée, Albus leur a conseillé de faire croire que j'étais mort-née. Du coup quasiment personne ne connaît mon identité. Les mangemorts, eux, la connaissent. C'est pour ça qu'ils tremblent devant moi. En plus mon père les oblige à me respecter, il espère que je vais me joindre à lui un jour et que nous les dirigerons ensemble. Il a de l'espoir ! Vous avez d'autres questions ? De toute façon vous pourrez me les poser au fur et à mesure qu'elles vous viennent pendant l'année.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je veux savoir ça mais je sens que je dois te le demander. Ton fiancé, il s'appelait comment ?

- C'était un homme merveilleux mais rejeté par la société. Nous avons dû nous cacher pendant plusieurs années et aller à l'étranger. C'est pour ça par exemple que je n'étais pas là quand le faux Maugrey était à Poudlard. Si j'avais été là… Enfin bref, nous avons été heureux. J'étais encore jeune quand l'un de mes pouvoirs s'est développé. Ce pouvoir me permet de connaître toute vérité, du moment qu'un vivant la connaît. Il était en prison mais était innocent. Je suis donc allée lui proposer mon aide, qu'il a refusé. Il pensait mériter son traitement. Je suis allée le voir tous les jours jusqu'à son évasion, pour le soulager du poids des détraqueurs. Nous sommes tombés fous amoureux et nous avons passé tout notre temps ensembles, jusqu'à sa mort. Je crois que désormais vous avez compris que son nom était : Sirius Black. Ca a été dur de te cacher ma présence Square Grimmaurd quand tu y étais. Oups, visiblement tu as du mal à digérer cette info. J'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire tout de suite. Harry, ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable.

Alors comme ça, il avait une sœur qui était amoureuse de son parrain. Elle avait raison, s'était trop pour une seule soirée.

A présent, Hermione, Ron et Shanen regardaient Harry comme s'il était un malade sur le point de trépasser. Après un long silence, il put enfin dire :

- Vous vous aimiez vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Et il était heureux ?

Nouveau signe d'approbation.

- Quelle est la raison qui a fait que tu n'as pas pu le sauver et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant, je suis désolée. Et puis de toute façon, je crois que tu as eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Il se renfrogna mais ne protesta pas.

- Et Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'une façon un peu plus agressive que ce qu'il voulait.

- Quoi Malefoy ?

- C'est un mangemort, je sais qu'il a la marque des ténèbres. Quand on est un mangemort, on le reste !

- Drago a fait des erreurs, c'est vrai mais il s'est racheté. Tu sais, il était contraint d'en devenir un. Sinon Voldemort allait torturer et tuer toute sa famille. J'avoue qu'il y avait une petite partie de lui qui voulait devenir un mangemort mais cette partie de lui n'existe plus. Quant à la marque, certaines personnes l'ont parce qu'on leur a gravé de force. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle releva la manche de son bras gauche, laissant apparaître, sous les yeux ébahis du trio, la sombre marque de Voldemort.

- Il m'a marqué le soir de la mort de maman. Il voulait vraiment me montrer dans quel camp je devais être. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça impliquait et c'était mon père alors j'ai dû subir. Je pourrais la faire disparaître mais elle m'est très utile. Elle me permet de savoir où il se trouve et quand il appelle ses mangemorts, sans utiliser mes pouvoirs. C'est pratique. Alors oui Drago a la marque mais il n'est pas plus mangemort que moi.

- Admettons. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de me rabaisser à ça et me soumettre.

- Toi tu es un Gryffondor, lui c'est un Serpentard. « Sauve ta vie coûte que coûte ! » C'est un peu la devise.

- N'empêche qu'il a fait son choix !

- Et il s'est retourné contre Voldemort au péril de sa vie ! Ne lui en veux pas trop. Lui n'a pas eu la même chance que nous. Il a été élevé par des mangemorts alors il a dû trahir ses parents, je te signale !

- Parce que tu trouves que c'est une chance d'avoir été élevé par les Dursley ? On voit bien que c'est pas toi qu'a passé onze ans dans un placard.

- Non mais ça t'a permis de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il lui a juste fallu plus de temps qu'à toi. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Laisse lui une chance de te prouver qu'il s'en veut et qu'il a changé. S'il te plaît. Si toi tu l'acceptes, toute l'école suivra le mouvement. Je t'en prie !

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire mais je ne promets rien.

- Merci. Je crois que vous devriez y aller. Le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer et je dois encore parler à Drago. Pour nos cours particuliers, je pense qu'on commencera la semaine prochaine. Je vous tiens au courant. A tout à l'heure au dîner et pas un mot aux autres. A moins que… Harry, est-ce que tu veux que j'entraîne aussi Ginny ? Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle sache se défendre.

- Oui je crois aussi.

- Alors vous n'aurez qu'à lui raconter notre discussion. Aller, filez.

Harry se leva et commença à partir mais quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte, il s'arrêta.

- J'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi étais-tu si fatiguée ce matin ?

- Parce que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai fait passer à mon père l'envie de nous renvoyer ses fidèles crétins. Satisfait ? Alors allez-y.

Le trio ressortit donc de la salle de classe bien après leur camarades. Ils faisaient un peu plus confiance à Shanen mais gardaient quelques réserves. Des vérifications s'imposaient. C'est pourquoi ils se dirigèrent vers la volière, pour envoyer une lettre aux Weasley.

De son côté, la jeune femme alla rejoindre le prince des Serpentard, qui l'attendait dans son bureau. La discussion fut rapide. Quelques mises au point sur les évènements de la matinée, la programmation de cours particuliers, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de réconfort pour rassurer le jeune homme. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre le reste de l'école dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois de plus, ils arrivèrent ensembles, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Des élèves commençaient à se poser beaucoup trop de questions.

La jeune femme le savait mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle avait confiance en son frère. Maintenant qu'il savait, il allait agir et intégrer Drago. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Le repas se passa de manière plutôt agréable pour tous les élèves. Tous, sauf Drago qui, une fois de plus, se retrouvait seul, lui qui était si entouré auparavant.

Au milieu du repas, Neville reçut un colis, comme l'avait prédit son professeur. Hermione regarda à la table des professeurs et vit le clin d'œil que lui faisait Shanen.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et que ma petite fic ne vous déçoit pas trop!

BizouxXx, Serpenta

A très bientôt...


	4. Quidditch et réconciliation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je poste ce chapitre vite fait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Chapitre 4 : Quidditch et réconciliation.**

La première semaine de cours ne fut pas de tout repos. Les professeurs donnaient énormément de devoirs et même Hermione pliait sous le poids des longues heures passées à étudier.

- J'en ai marre, dit Ron. On a eu à peine quatre jours de cours et je fais déjà une indigestion de livre !

- Allez, un peu de courage Ron, cette année est très importante et les profs nous enseignent plein de choses utiles pour lutter contre Voldemort. Il faut juste qu'on prenne le rythme.

Ron fit une grimace et se tourna vers Harry pour voir ce qu'il pensait.

- Harry, mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Hein ? Oh, rien. Je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchissais ?! Harry, je crois que Hermione réfléchit bien assez pour nous trois. Si tu t'y mets aussi, je fais quoi moi ? Allez, viens on va faire une partie de Quidditch, on finira nos devoirs ce soir.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas encore vous sauver. Ron, fais un effort. Tu ne tiens jamais plus de deux heures et tu trouves toujours une excuse pour partir ailleurs. C'est affolant et affligeant ! Mais je te préviens, cette fois ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser regarder mon devoir. Si tu ne l'as pas fait tant pis pour toi et j'espère que Mc Gonagall te collera en retenue.

- Mais Mione, j'ai travaillé toute l'après-midi. Harry et moi on a besoin de souffler. On n'est pas aussi brillant que toi et nos pauvres petits cerveaux ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec le tien. Nous, on sature ! S'il te plaît mon cœur, tu me prêteras ton parchemin ce soir ?

- Non Ronald ! Premièrement, parce que tu n'as pas travaillé toute l'aprèm comme tu dis. Je te rappelle que tu as pris un goûter, tu as fait une partie d'échec avec Seamus et tu es allé faire une ronde dans les couloirs, comme par hasard tu t'es souvenu que tu étais préfet. Deuxièmement, parce que ton essai pitoyable de flatterie ne marche pas avec moi et que je n'apprécies pas. Troisièmement, parce que ce sujet risque de tomber aux ASPICS. Et pour finir, je n'aime pas qu'on copie sur moi et j'aimerais que pour une fois tu arrives à te débrouiller tout seul. Alors maintenant, fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux aller faire joujou, vas-y. Mais ne rêve pas, je ne t'aiderai pas quand tu rentreras !

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Et toi Harry, j'espère que tu seras plus intelligent que l'idiot qui me sert de petit ami et que tu vas rester travailler.

- Ben, à vrai dire, j'ai aussi besoin de me détendre. Je crois qu'un peu de Quidditch nous fera du bien. En plus je te rappelle que je suis capitaine, il faut que je me maintienne à un bon niveau. Il manquerait plus que les Serpentard nous battent.

- Moi, je crois qu'il y a plus important que le sport cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu te retrouves face à Voldemort ? « Euh désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner, ça vous dérange si on règle ça sur un balai ? Celui qui perd laisse l'autre le tuer sans combattre, c'est plus simple. »

Pour sa dernière phrase, Hermione avait pris une voix grave qui était censée représenter celle de Harry mais le résultat était désopilant et Ron était plié en deux à côté d'elle.

- Hermione ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est pas grâce à mon devoir de métamorphose que je vais le combattre. J'ai besoin de souffler et toi aussi ! Viens avec nous, s'il te plaît. La vie est déjà suffisamment dure, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter en s'interdisant toute détente. Tu sais bien qu'on travaille mieux après s'être changé les idées. Tu viens Ron, on va chercher nos balais.

Il rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Hermione, de son côté, pesait le pour et le contre d'une pause détente. Elle avait bien avancé ses devoirs et devait admettre qu'elle pouvait se permettre deux ou trois heures avec ses amis. Cependant, le devoir était à rendre le lendemain et elle voulait, comme toujours, qu'il soit parfait.

Harry lança son sac sur son lit et récupéra son balai. Avant de repartir, il regarda par la fenêtre à côté de son lit. C'était une magnifique journée, le soleil irradiait le parc de ses rayons, réchauffant ainsi le cœur de tous les élèves encore dehors. Mais quelque chose dans le décor qu'il pouvait apercevoir glaça le sang de Harry. Le soleil, aussi chaud soit-il, n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir en regardant la tombe blanche. De sa fenêtre, Harry pouvait en effet voir la tombe de Dumbledore. Malgré lui, il repensa à cette terrifiante nuit où il l'avait vu mourir. La tour d'astronomie, le trahison de Rogue et Malefoy. Malefoy ! Il le détestait plus que jamais et de la colère s'insinua dans son cœur. Comment ce sale mangemort pouvait encore être à Poudlard ? Et en plus avec l'approbation de Mc Gonagall et de sa sœur. Sa sœur ! Il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée qu'il n'était plus seul. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qui elle était, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler. En cours, elle le traitait comme n'importe quel autre élève mais dès qu'ils étaient éloignés des autres, elle lui souriait et se montrait extrêmement agréable. Au fond, il commençait à bien l'aimer.

- Harry ?

Le dénommé Harry se retourna et croisa le regard interrogatif d'un roux.

- Harry, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste que j'étais dans mes pensées.

Puis il se retourna pour regarder encore la tombe. Ron suivit le regard de son ami et déclara :

- Ah, je vois. Viens, un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien.

Harry acquiesça et suivit Ron dans la salle commune. A leur grande surprise, Hermione les attendait. Elle avait ramené ses affaires dans sa chambre et avait pris une cape au cas où elle aurait froid dans les gradins. Bien entendu, elle avait été dix fois plus rapide que ses deux compères et elle se fit un plaisir de leur faire remarquer.

- Et on dit que les filles sont lentes ! Celui qui a inventé cet adage ne vous connaissait pas parce que là vous battez tous les records.

Ron lui fit une grimace amusée et la prit dans ses bras.

- Alors miss-il-faut-travailler, on dirait que tu acceptes de t'amuser un peu.

- A vrai dire, c'est pour te surveiller que je viens. Il paraît que les joueurs de Quidditch font craquer les filles, alors je viens pour rappeler à ces demoiselles que tu m'appartiens !

Harry éclata de rire et Ron, d'abord surpris, finit par comprendre qu'elle le taquinait et se joignit au rire de Harry. Après avoir retrouvé leur calme, ils sortirent pour aller voir madame Bibine dans son « bureau » pour récupérer les balles de Quidditch.

Harry frappa trois coups à la porte.

- Entrez !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et Hermione préféra les attendre sur le pallier.

- Ah Potter, Weasley, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le professeur de vol d'une voix enjouée.

- Nous voudrions nous entraîner. Peut-on vous emprunter les balles ?

- Je ne les ai plus, deux personnes s'en servent déjà. Mais vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à eux. A quatre c'est bien mieux qu'à deux. Allez les rejoindre sur le terrain, je suis sûre qu'ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient.

- D'accord, merci professeur.

Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent en silence vers terrain. De loin, ils virent les six anneaux et deux silhouettes qui volaient. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur entourer son corps à la vision de son cher terrain. Voler lui procurait des sensations merveilleuses et durant quelques instants, il pouvait oublier tous ses soucis. C'est donc léger qu'il entra sur le terrain. Et puis tout à coup, la colère revint.

« Oh non mais c'est pas vrai, il ne va pas aussi me gâcher les seuls moments où je me sens libre, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui? »

Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Ron et lui indiqua, d'un signe de tête, l'une des personne qui volaient.

- Ce crétin est toujours là où on ne veut pas de lui on dirait, dit Ron.

Harry sourit et reporta son attention sur la personne qui volait un peu plus loin et dont il ignorait encore l'identité. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir puis les ouvrit très grands sous l'étonnement.

- Mais c'est pas possible, ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles ! Sha… euh, professeur Dumbledore, cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui continuait à voler.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis amorça sa descente, en faisant signe à son compagnon d'en faire autant. Harry remarqua qu'elle volait divinement bien. Elle semblait presque évoluer sans balai. Le vent faisait tourbillonner ses cheveux noirs autour de son visage souriant. Elle était belle, songea Harry. Puis il se souvint du Tom Jedusor qu'il avait vu grâce au journal. Elle et lui possédaient cette même beauté envoûtante. Pas de doute, elle était bien sa fille. Mais Harry pouvait aussi voir en elle un petit quelque chose venant de leur mère et c'est pour ça qu'il aimait tant regarder sa sœur. Ses yeux bleu-vert, ses lèvres fines, son teint pâle, tout en elle était apaisant.

- Salut ptit frère, dit-elle en se posant.

- Mais je croyais qu'en présence de d'autres élèves…

- Hein ? Oh pas devant Dray. Il sait qui je suis depuis toujours.

« Dray ?! Yeark, quelle horreur, ma sœur appelle cet infâme bâtard prétentieux, ce sale mangemort par un surnom. »

- Euh Harry, cet « infâme bâtard prétentieux » comme tu dis, c'est mon ami !

- Hey, arrête de lire dans mes pensées !

- Pourquoi ? C'est tellement facile ! N'importe quel légilimen peut y arriver, tu ne mets aucune barrière et quand tu es en colère, c'est comme si tu te mettais à nous hurler dessus ce que tu penses. Jsuis sûre que Drago a entendu ce que tu viens de penser.

Elle se retourna vers son ami qui lui fit signe qu'elle avait raison. Mais bizarrement il ne semblait pas furieux d'être traité de la sorte, peut –être même légèrement amusé.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'il soit au courant ?

- Bah j'ai grandi à Poudlard avec Albus et Severus. Je connaissais Severus avant puisqu'il était un mangemort, alors quand Albus m'a élevée, vu qu'il avait confiance en lui, il m'a souvent laissée avec lui. Comme Severus et Lucius Malefoy avaient gardé contact, Dray et moi on s'est beaucoup vu. On a quasiment grandi ensemble, alors il sait tout et on se connaît très bien. Même si je n'ai pas apprécié son attitude l'année dernière, il a toujours été mon ami et j'avais confiance en lui. Je savais qu'il reviendrait sur le droit chemin.

- Et Rogue ? Tu lui faisais aussi confiance ? Parce qu'attends, avec les pouvoirs que tu as, comment t'as fait pour ne pas te rendre compte de ce qu'il préparait ? En fait, si ça se trouve, tu te plantes aussi pour Malefoy !

- Non, c'est différent, dit-elle en baissant la tête, soudainement triste. Pour ainsi dire, Severus a joué le rôle de deuxième père adoptif pour moi, c'est mon parrain et j'ai passé à peu près autant de temps avec lui qu'avec Albus, qui avait confiance en lui. Et puis Severus m'a élevée de façon à ce que je sois dans TON camp. J'avais aucune raison de douter de sa loyauté et je l'aimais profondément. Il m'a toujours protégée, même quand j'étais avec Voldemort et il s'est fait sévèrement punir pour avoir osé s'interposer entre Voldemort et moi à plusieurs reprises quand j'étais petite. J'ai jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs contre lui et je n'ai jamais pénétré son esprit, par respect. Comme pour Albus. Mais pour Dray, dit-elle en faisant une petite grimace, c'est pas la même chose. Il a été élevé par des mangemorts, alors avant de lui accorder ma confiance, j'ai sondé son cœur et son esprit pour être sûre qu'il était « récupérable ». Quand j'en ai eu la certitude, je l'ai laissé s'approcher de moi et au fil des années on est devenu très proche. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagit aussi mal au début de la semaine, quand CINQ Gryffondor s'en sont pris à lui. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre qu'on s'en prenne à mon entourage. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago, Voldemort et ses mangemorts à tes trousses, c'est suffisant, pas la peine que les élèves s'y mettent aussi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

En parlant, elle avait donné un petit coup dans l'épaule de Drago, qui lui sourit franchement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire un vrai sourire. Des rictus, des sourires narquois, oui mais un sourire de joie, de complicité, un sourire sincère, non ! De complicité ? Pourquoi le fait de le voir sourire ainsi faisait un pincement au cœur de Harry ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être jaloux de lui. Et pourtant, Drago avait ses parents et avait grandi avec l'amitié de sa sœur à lui. Harry avait été seul depuis le début et il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de sa propre sœur, alors après tout, il était normal qu'il soit déçu de voir son « ennemi » plus proche d'elle que lui. Ils étaient unis par un lien fort d'amitié, de complicité et peut-être même une forme d'amour fraternel, alors que lui-même la connaissait depuis moins d'une semaine. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié entre eux. De l'amour entre sa sœur et son ennemi ? Beurk, cette idée lui donnait des nausées. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle devienne Mrs Malefoy pour l'achever et qu'il pète définitivement les plombs.

- S'il est ton ami et qu'il est « récupérable » comme tu dis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est conduit comme un conard avec nous depuis le début ? On aurait pu essayer de devenir ses amis nous aussi. Mais il nous méprise et a tout fait pour nous pourrir la vie depuis la première année.

- Mais Potter, je t'ai proposé mon amitié en première année. C'est toi qui a commencé ! Tu m'as envoyé balader, tu m'as ridiculisé, tu as blessé mon orgueil, tu m'as tout simplement rejeté. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te dire merci et être gentil ? Tu m'as profondément déçu ! Alors j'ai réagi comme je le pouvais du haut de mes 11 ans. J'ai réagi comme un Malefoy, c'est tout. C'était une erreur, je suis d'accord mais c'est un moyen comme les autres de se protéger. L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses c'est bien connu. TU as attaqué le premier, j'ai renchéri. Et dans le train cette année, qui est venu provoquer l'autre ?

A présent les deux jeunes hommes se fusillaient du regard. L'un plongeant ses yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux gris argent de l'autre.

« C'est marrant, pensa Shanen, à eux deux ils réunissent les couleurs de Serpentard. C'est peut-être pour ça que leurs regards m'apaisent. Les couleurs que j'aime dans les yeux de ceux que j'aime le plus. Comment vais-je faire pour que ces deux-là arrêtent de se détester ? A croire que je suis maudite, tous ceux que j'aime se considèrent comme des ennemis. D'abord Sirius et Severus, maintenant eux et puis les autres. Oh j'en ai marre, ils me fatiguent à se chamailler ! »

- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas faire un effort pour arrêter de vous battre comme des gamins de trois ans ? Vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers intelligents, alors prouvez-le pour une fois. Vous vous connaissez mal et vous vous faites de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre. Vous savez, dans le fond, vous avez pleins de points communs et je suis sûre que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre si vous faisiez l'effort d'accorder à l'autre une seconde chance. Ça a mal commencé entre vous, c'est vrai mais vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de faire la guerre à vos alliés ! Alors s'il vous plaît, grandissez ! Laissez-vous une période d'essaie. Vous arrêtez de vous lancer des vannes ou ce genre de regards pendant un certain temps, juste pour apprendre à vous connaître. Si vous ne devenez pas amis on devrait y survivre mais, par pitié, arrêtez de vous battre, vous affaiblissez votre propre camp ! Je vous le demande, essayez d'apprendre à vraiment vous connaître, sans a priori et à vous faire confiance. Si vous devez combattre côte à côte un jour, il faut à tout prix que vous puissiez compter l'un sur l'autre. Je refuse de vous perdre parce que vous êtes restés des gamins puérils qui ne pensent qu'à une stupide dispute qui a eu lieu quand vous aviez 11 ans. Faites-moi plaisir, serrez-vous la main. Et sans vous brouiller les doigts. Si vous le faites je le saurais !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, avec une expression de colère et peut-être aussi de dégoût sur le visage.

- Et bah au moins vous êtes d'accord pour vous lier contre moi, c'est déjà un bon début. Allez, pour me faire plaisir.

Ils acceptèrent mais la poignée de main dura à peine deux secondes. Shanen leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Bon maintenant, Quidditch ! Ce sera plus cool à quatre, vous vous joignez à nous ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry. « Rien que pour le plaisir de prouvez à Malefoy que… »

- Harry, si tu veux continuer à avoir ce genre de pensées, essaie au moins de les dissimuler. Allez, quoi ? Détendez-vous un peu et profitez juste de cette partie de Quidditch. Hermione, peut-être que toi tu vas pouvoir les convaincre de faire un effort, lui dit-elle à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Je me charge de Dray et toi de Ron et Harry. Tu es d'accord ? Je sais que toi aussi tu les trouves idiots à se battre comme ça. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas encore confiance en Dray mais si tu as confiance en moi, aide-moi s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on soit unis si on veut vaincre et Drago va être d'une très grande utilité. Un sorcier repenti en vaut deux. Il se donnera à fond mais il faut qu'il soit intégré dans le groupe. Bientôt, il aura sa place dans l'ordre alors je t'en prie, aide-moi. Tu acceptes ?

- Oui mais Harry a raison, il a été un abruti avec nous, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ça va changer ?

- Bah, laisse-lui le temps de faire ses preuves.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous manigancer toutes les deux ?

- Oh rien, on vous dira peut-être un jour. Bon allez, maintenant Harry prouve-moi que tu voles aussi bien que le dit Dray. Aïe ! Drago c'était mon pied ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là. Si vous voulez que votre relation s'améliore, faudrait déjà arriver à dire ce que vous pensez, surtout quand c'est un compliment. Donc oui Harry, Drago trouve que tu voles extrêmement bien. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Mais visiblement il ne voulait pas que je le dise. Bon pour ne pas faire de jaloux, j'ai qu'une solution, jsuis obligé de dire à Drago un compliment que tu penses, Harry. A moins que tu ne lui dises toi-même, tu veux bien ?

- Pour ça, il faudrait que j'aie un compliment qui s'applique à Malefoy. Et là, j'en vois pas. Il est arrogant, désagréable, froid. Il méprise tout le monde à part sa petite personne. Jvois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai dit « de bien », pour un mangemort ce serait pas une insulte ça ?

- HARRY, hurla Shanen. Tu…

- Laisse Sha'. Il a raison.

-Mais Dray…

- Non, c'est vrai. Un mangemort qui aurait des qualités du point de vue de Potter, serait un faible, un moins que rien et se sentirait insulté mais c'est pas mon cas puisque je ne suis plus un mangemort. C'est vrai, tu as raison, jusque-là vous ne m'avez pas vu sous mon meilleur jour. Vous m'avez vu arrogant, froid et… bref, j'ai pas été génial avec vous mais les gens changent si on les aide. Ne sous-estime pas les capacités de ta sœur à rendre les personnes meilleures. J'ai été un parfait crétin, vous avez pas été mieux que moi, on s'est affronté pendant six ans, il serait peut-être temps que ça change un peu.

Puis s'adressant à Shanen, il reprit :

- Pour te faire plaisir ma tite Serpentina…

- Arrête, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça !

Il lui fit un sourire qui voulait clairement dire « j'en ai rien à faire, moi ça m'amuse et tu l'as bien cherché ! », puis termina sa phrase.

- Donc, pour te faire plaisir SERPENTINA, dit-il en accentuant ce nom, je dois avouer que j'ai toujours trouvé que Potter volait bien et que, même si je vole mieux que lui, il a un certain talent.

Hermione et Shanen eurent un sourire amusé. Drago restait Drago, quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours un brin arrogant et incapable de faire un vrai compliment à un Gryffondor. Fallait pas en demander trop quand même. Harry, quant à lui, était perplexe. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Harry ?

- Oui Serpentina ?

- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Harry, fais un effort et dis à Draguinouchet… dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Drago faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça.

- Quelle horreur, ça sort d'où ce surnom de guimauve, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

Ron éclata de rire sous le regard désapprobateur de sa petite amie. Shanen les ignora.

- Harry, s'il te plaît un effort ! Fais à Drago un compliment et on pourra enfin passer au Quidditch.

- D'accord mais tu veux bien me dire pourquoi il t'appelle Serpentina ?

- Shanen c'est le nom que m'a choisi maman. Ca plaisait qu'à moitié à Voldemort alors il m'a donné un surnom comme le sien. Il aurait voulu que je me fasse connaître sous ce nom et qu'on en ait peur. Plutôt raté ! Il n'y a que Drago qui s'en sert pour m'embêter. Voilà, c'est dit. A ton tour !

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- D'accord, je dois admettre que lui aussi vole plutôt bien, même s'il a tort, je suis meilleur que lui. La preuve, je l'ai toujours battu. Il a de la répartie et est assez intelligent. Enfin pour finir, j'ai remarqué qu'il plaisait aux filles. Allez savoir pourquoi, ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Et ben voilà, c'était pas si dur !

- Ouais mais il reste un petit prétentieux et je ne pourrait jamais m'entendre avec ce genre de mec, ne rêve pas !

- Ce genre de mec ? Tu veux dire, comme James Potter et Sirius Black au même âge ? Ah bah oui hein, eux aussi ils étaient arrogants et se pavanaient dans le château mais ils ont changé en grandissant et sont devenus des hommes merveilleux. J'en sais quelque chose !

Harry voulut répliquer mais dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Son père et son parrain avaient bel et bien été des jeunes hommes prétentieux, jusqu'à leur septième année. Puis ils avaient mûris. Drago pouvait-il avoir évolué comme eux ? Comparer son père à Malefoy ne plaisait absolument pas à Harry mais les faits étaient là. Malefoy, son père et Sirius avaient des points communs, beaucoup même ! A cette pensée, Harry se renfrogna. Il fallait qu'il analyse un peu la situation.

Il se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, de sa sœur et de Malefoy. Ce dernier venait de se montrer sous un jour nouveau, puisqu'il venait de lui faire un compliment et qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de leur première rencontre. Harry n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il l'ait à ce point blessé. Et puis contrairement à son habitude il ne s'était pas montré aussi froid et méprisant et n'avait pas fait de remarque désagréable. Il semblait même de bonne humeur et heureux d'être avec sa sœur. Peut-être avait-elle réellement un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il fallait bien admettre que Drago semblait différent. Plus détendu, plus serein que l'année précédente, presque sympathique. Sympathique ? Non il n'avait pas pu penser ça de Malefoy.

Et puis il y avait aussi sa sœur. Il la connaissait peu mais l'appréciait de plus en plus et ne voulait donc pas la perdre. Ca lui faisait du bien de pouvoir de nouveau compter sur quelqu'un de puissant et qui semblait l'aimer.

Harry essayait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il luttait entre son envie de donner une leçon à Malefoy pour lui faire payer son implication dans la mort de Dumbledore et l'envie de croire qu'il avait réellement changé et qu'il méritait une seconde chance.

Il ne savait toujours pas quel choix faire et se triturait les méninges quand il vit Shanen et Drago se faire un sourire complice. Il observa alors sa sœur. Quand elle lui avait révélé qui elle était et qu'elle avait parlé de Sirius et Dumbledore, elle s'était presque effondrée en larmes. Mais là, tout comme Drago elle semblait heureuse et détendue. Il repensa à la relation entre elle et Dumbledore. Il l'avait élevée et elle l'aimait comme un père. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute concernant la repentance de Malefoy, elle ne serait pas aussi joyeuse avec lui. Ce qui signifiant qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Peut-être pouvait-il lui aussi lui accorder sa confiance. Il se rappela alors la lettre de réponse des Weasley. Ils lui avaient assuré que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai et qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en elle, qu'elle préférerait se sacrifier plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal et qu'elle était vraiment quelqu'un de très puissant sur qui il pouvait se reposer sans soucis. Mais ils avaient aussi ajouté qu'elle avait, comme tout le monde, ses faiblesses et qu'elle avait besoin de son amour.

Dans sa lettre, Molly avait écrit que Shanen était, même si elle ne le montrait que rarement, malheureuse depuis la mort des deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus.

D'après les jumeaux qui étaient d'excellents amis de sa sœur, elle avait du mal à se remettre de leur disparition et avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.

Il la regarda, Drago était en train de la taquiner et elle semblait se sentir bien. Maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en se battant contre ses amis. Il soupira et fit un geste qu'il n'aurait pas jamais cru possible une semaine plus tôt. Il tendit la main à Drago en signe de paix. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait à essayer ? Rien ! Alors autant laisser ce sourire si merveilleux sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Ce sourire, justement, s'étira un peu plus quand elle s'aperçu de ce que venait de faire Harry. Drago, tout d'abord surpris, se retrouva avec une expression assez idiote sur le visage. Puis il sourit sincèrement à Harry et lui serra la main. Ce fut alors au tour de Harry d'avoir cette même expression de stupidité à l'état pur. Voir Drago sourire franchement à sa sœur, c'était une chose mais le voir sourire pour lui, c'était… déroutant !

- Oh je vous aime, je vous aime, dit Shanen, toute souriante, en leur sautant dans les bras. Je savais qu'un jour vous accepteriez d'apprendre à vous connaître pour peut-être faire la paix mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide. Je vous adore !

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard furtif pour s'assurer qu'ils pensaient bien tous les deux la même chose. Cette situation était… bizarre. Ils ne trouvaient pas d'autre mot. Harry et Malefoy se serrant la main sans avoir envie de briser les doits de l'autre et avec un air ahuri déformant leurs traits. Et pour couronner le tout, la prof de défense qui les serrait dans ses bras avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire que le simple fait de les lâcher lui faisait peur et que leurs vies à tous les trois en dépendaient. Il y avait de quoi être étonné !

- Bon aller, maintenant que vous avez fait des efforts, dit-elle en les lâchant enfin, Ron tu commences par refermer la bouche, parce que là tu as l'air d'un poisson hors de son bocal et vous enfourchez vos balais. Que le sport commence ! Dray, on fait équipe contre les griffons ?

- Bien sûr ! Les serpents vont bouffer du lion aujourd'hui.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! répondit Harry en enfourchant son balai et en donnant un bon coup de pied au sol pour décoller.

Les trois autres en firent autant et Hermione alla trouver une place dans le gradin le plus proche. Ron et Shanen se contentaient de passer un agréable moment en jouant au Quidditch mais pour Harry et Drago, c'était une véritable bataille. Même si la paix était engagée, ils voulaient tous les deux montrer qu'ils étaient meilleur que l'autre.

Après plusieurs heures d'efforts, les quatre jeunes gens étaient complètement épuisés et Hermione était frigorifiée. Quand ils se posèrent à terre, il commençait à pleuvoir et c'est donc sans regret qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche, bien chaude.

Avant de se séparer pour que les deux équipes rejoignent leur vestiaire respectif, Ginny était venue à leur rencontre.

- Ah vous êtes là, je vous ai cherché part… Euh, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Drago. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir et là, on dirait que vous venez de jouer au Quidditch ensemble. C'est moi ou les choses ne tournent pas rond ces derniers temps ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas Ginny, tout va bien.

- Vous m'expliquez ou quoi ? demanda Ginny en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Ils ont fait la paix durant un match c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Aussi simple ? Mais professeur, ils se détestent depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

- Et ben en temps de guerre faut faire des concessions. Ca tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, on va pouvoir discuter des cours particuliers. Harry, tu as expliqué à Ginny ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors pour le premier, vous viendrez tous les cinq pour qu'on règle certaines choses et pour les suivants, Drago tu auras des cours tout seul. Je voudrais que vous veniez dans mon bureau Samedi soir après le dîner. Prenez vos baguettes et habillez-vous de manière à pouvoir bouger. En fait, courir et vous battre serait plus précis. Je vais vous en faire baver mais c'est pour votre bien. Vu que vous rentrerez après le couvre-feu, je voudrais que tu prennes ta cape Harry.

- Sa cape ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Potter, t'as une cape d'invisibilité ? Ca explique beaucoup de choses. Mais Sha', on est cinq, une cape ne suffira pas.

- Ils pourront tenir à trois dessous et je jetterai un sort de désillusion sur le quatrième. Quand ils seront dans leur dortoir, le sort se désactivera tout seul, comme ça personne ne les verra et puis si jamais ils se faisaient quand même surprendre, je le saurais instantanément et je réglerai le problème. Voilà.

- Euh, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Moi ! Je suis pas un Gryffondor, donc la cape j'en profiterai pas. Je fais comment pour rejoindre ma chambre ?

- Idiot, je te raccompagnerai moi-même jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Sa… chambre ? Il dort pas dans un dortoir ?

- Ben… non. Depuis quelques temps, il a, disons, des petits soucis avec ses camarades Serpentard, alors il a une chambre à l'écart.

- Des petits soucis ? Tu plaisantes ? Si tu n'étais pas là, ils m'auraient réduit en miettes ces salopards.

- Wahou, Malefoy qui dit du mal des Serpentard. Mais où allons-nous ? Si ça continu, Voldemort va nous faire une dépression et il se suicidera. Ce serait vraiment merveilleux mais je pense qu'il faut pas trop compter là-dessus. C'est d'accord, on te rejoint Samedi et je prendrai la cape. Tu as autre chose à ajouter ? Parce qu'il commence a beaucoup pleuvoir et je préfère nettement une douche chaude.

- Non je ne cois pas, reposez-vous bien d'ici-là, c'est tout.

- Pas de problème, on ira se coucher tôt, de toute façon on est crevé.

- Ron, tu oublies que tu as encore ton devoir de métamorphose à finir. Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter, au lieu d'en faire qu'à ta tête.

- Mais tu vas nous aider, non ?

- Non !

- Non ?

- Non !

- Mais Mione, on a besoin de ton aide.

- Je vous avais prévenus !

- Mais…

- Oh, arrêtez tous les deux. Je vous aiderai si vous voulez. Par contre, j'ai pas trop envie de venir dans la tour des Gryffondor. Je préfère largement le vert au rouge. Et puis avouez que ce serait louche de voir la prof de défense venir aider deux élèves pour leur devoir de métamorphose. Alors, vu que j'ai déjà promis à Dray de l'aider ce soir, peut-être que vous pourriez nous rejoindre dans sa chambre après le repas. Si ça ne te gène pas bien sûr Drago.

- Bah… pourquoi pas ? Au point où j'en suis, avoir des Gryffondor dans ma chambre, ça a plus vraiment d'importance.

- Bien et vous, ça vous va ?

- Ouais.

- Alors, vous n'aurez qu'à venir tous les quatre, passer la soirée avec nous. Par contre, Ginny et Harry, il serait peut-être plus prudent que vous veniez sous la cape. Si on voit deux préfets près du repaire des Serpentard, ça pourra aller. Mais quatre Gryffondor… Vous savez où est l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Sur la droite, il y a statue représentant un basilic. Le mot de passe c'est « repentance ».On vous attendra dans la chambre.

- Euh Sha' ?

- Hum ?

- Tu vas souvent dans la chambre de Malefoy ?

Elle rougit légèrement.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, il est un peu seul ces temps-ci et j'ai toujours adoré être avec lui, alors oui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvins pas à trouver les mots pour formuler ses sentiments. Ce qui fit rire Shanen.

- Alors ça c'est très drôle. Le petit frère qui veut protéger la grande sœur et qui est furieux parce qu'elle passe ses soirées dans la chambre d'un garçon.

- Attends, tu passes toutes tes soirées dans sa chambre ?

- Hum… quasiment oui. Quand jsuis à Poudlard.

- Mais… mais… vous faites quoi pendant ces soirées ?

- Oh Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je peux être seule avec Drago, dans sa chambre, sans pour autant qu'on… Franchement arrête de penser à… à ce que tu penses parce que tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- Quoi ? Attends un peu. Potter pense qu'on est ensemble ?

- Il semblerait.

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es tout rouge Potter ? Sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Mais même si c'était le cas, jvois pas trop ce qui pourrait te déranger.

- Ce qui pourrait me déranger ? Tu veux dire à part le fait que t'as mis la moitié des filles de Poudlard dans ton lit.

- Oh doucement là. Ca c'est des rumeurs. Jsuis pas un enfoiré. Enfin certainement pas pour ça en tout cas. Je suis pas du genre à coucher avec une fille et à la jeter le lendemain. Je respect les filles si tu veux tout savoir et je l'ai toujours fait ! Même si vous pensez le contraire.

- Mais t'as rien fait pour démentir la rumeur, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ca fait partie de la panoplie du parfait petit Malefoy. Froid, arrogant, prétentieux, manipulateur, sans cœur et coureur de jupons. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je ne suis pas réellement comme ça et maintenant que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour dire à mon père qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre, lui, les mangemorts et face de serpent, je suis plus obligé de faire semblant. Même si j'avoue que c'était assez agréable d'être considéré comme le sexe-symbole de Poudlard et d'avoir toujours plein de filles qui me tournaient autour. Mais réfléchis Potter, si on ne t'avait pas dit que je couchais avec toutes les filles du château, tu y aurais pensé ? Combien de fois tu m'as vu réellement avec une fille ? Tu m'as déjà vu en embrasser une ?

- Nan, c'est vrai mais bon en même temps, jpasse pas mon temps à surveiller tes faits et gestes Malefoy. Comment je pourrais savoir si tu as une copine ou pas ?

- C'est pourtant simple de repérer les couples ici.

- Ah ouais ?

- Bah ouais. Par exemple, Granger est sortie avec Krum quand on était en quatrième année et Weasley était jaloux. Pendant ce temps, tu étais fou de Chang, Potter. Mais elle était avec Diggory. L'année d'après vous êtes sortis ensembles. L'année dernière, Weasley est sorti avec Brown et du coup, c'est Granger qui a été jalouse. Weasley fille et toi vous avez commencé à vous voir l'année dernière et visiblement vous êtes toujours ensembles, sinon tu ne la tiendrais pas dans tes bras. Et pour finir, ô miracle, Granger et Weasley mâle sortent enfin ensemble. Vous savez, vous avez bien fait rire les Serpentard tous les deux. Y avait même des paris pour savoir quand vous alliez enfin voir ce qui crève les yeux et quand vous alliez cesser de vous chamailler. Ca devenait assez pitoyable.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une commère Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe sous ton nez que c'est le cas de tout le monde !

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu es le mec le plus égocentrique de Poud…

- STOP, hurla Shanen. Vous avez dit que vous alliez faire des efforts et là, je crois bien que c'est le sujet de dispute le plus ridicule que vous ayez jamais eu. Non mais écoutez-vous un peu ! Maintenant ça suffit, tout le monde à la douche.

- Je suis désolé. Shanen a raison on est ridicule. Je te présente mes excuses Malefoy. C'est moi qui t'aie agressé sans raison.

- Pff, pas grave. On a déjà fait pire que ça. On va dire que c'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Ouais, on va dire. Tu vois Sha', tout va bien. Par contre, coureur de jupons ou pas, j'aimerais assez que tu évites de te retrouver seule dans sa chambre. C'est quand même un Malefoy.

- Tu aimerais assez que… Alors ça c'est le pompon. Sache que je suis une grande fille et que je fais ce que je veux. Et puis tu crois quoi ? Il ne va pas me sauter dessus !

Drago se tapa alors le front avec la paume de sa main droite et déclara :

- Mais attends pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. C'est vrai ça, je pourrai peut-être te sauter dessus un de ces quatre. Sans Potter ça me serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais c'est une excellente idée, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Dray, tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu aggraves ton cas. Visiblement Harry a envie de jouer les frères protecteurs alors ne le provoque pas ! Je te remercie ptit frère mais je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Et puis tu sais Potter, l'amitié de Sha' c'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai. Je pense ne pas être assez con pour prendre le risque de la perdre, juste pour une nuit. En plus, vu ses pouvoirs, je crois que si j'essayais de lui « sauter dessus », je n'arriverai à rien à part me prendre une raclée. Jsuis pas suicidaire vous savez.

- Bon, bon ok. Faites ce que vous voulez, je vous crois.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un éclair zébra le ciel et que la pluie s'intensifia, obligeant ainsi le petit groupe à se mettre à l'abri. Ils se mirent donc tous à courir vers le vestiaire correspondant à leur maison et Shanen suivit Drago. Avant qu'ils ne soient tous séparés, elle se retourna vers les Gryffondor et leur dit :

- A tout à l'heure et essayez de ne pas vous faire repérer.a

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce 4e chapitre?

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu? Plus ou moins que les précédents?

J'attends déjà vos reviews, alors tous à vos claviers...

Ah, oui, je devais aussi vous dire,

je crois qu'il y a des petits problèmes au niveau des alertes.

Si vous ne les recevez pas, dites-le moi.

Comme ça, à chaque publication je vous enverrai un mail.

BizouxXx, Serpenta


	5. Ne chatouillez jamais un Drago qui dort

Bijour

Voila le 5e chapitre,

comme d'habitude: Bonne lecture !

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**NOTE IMPORTANTE POUR CEUX QUI ONT LU LA PREMIERE VERSION : Changement de nom d'un des personnage. Celle qui s'appelait Stéphanie Dumbledore s'appelle désormais Shanen Dumbledore. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 : Ne chatouillez jamais un Drago qui dort.**

- Et ben, ça fait du bien de se réchauffer, déclara Ron en se séchant les cheveux. Dis, t'as bientôt fini Harry ? Les filles nous attendent.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

En effet, à peine quinze secondes plus tard, Harry sortit à son tour de la douche. Les filles, quant à elles, étaient en train de discuter dans les vestiaires. Quand leurs amoureux entrèrent dans la pièce, en sous-vêtement (bah oui, ils avaient oublié de prendre leurs affaires ces idiots et là, ils se sentaient… cons !), Hermione se retourna, après tout elle était avec Ron depuis peu de temps. En revanche, Ginny, elle, ne se gêna pas pour observer Harry sous toutes les coutures, avec un sourire entendu. Harry le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Fais attention petite dépravée, je vais avoir l'impression que tu as pris l'avantage. Moi aussi j'aurais bien envie de te voir en sous-vêtements et c'est pas très juste tout ça. Alors Gin, si tu veux pas finir en petite tenue, arrête de me reluquer. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, lui répondit-elle d'un ton clairement provocateur.

Il fut, malheureusement pour elle, beaucoup plus rapide à dégainer sa baguette qu'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge et string devant son petit ami, sa meilleure amie et son frère. Frère qui d'ailleurs n'était pas loin de se jeter sur Harry pour lui faire avaler sa baguette et sauver l'honneur de sa petite sœur.

D'abord gênée, elle se reprit vite et se dit qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Qu'elle pouvait s'en prendre au « survivant » sans représailles ? Du coup, elle éclata de rire et fut très vite suivie par les trois autres.

- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné pour cette fois mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras aussi facilement si tu recommences à me déshabiller en public.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa.

Une fois que les trois Gryffondor eurent fini de s'habiller, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. En chemin, ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur le nouveau Drago et Ginny, qui avait apprit tout ce qui c'était passé de la bouche d'Hermione, sembla la plus enclin à lui accorder une deuxième chance.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs pour voir si sa sœur était déjà là. Elle était en pleine discussion avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Une fois de plus elle dut sentir son regard posé sur elle car elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. A cet instant Harry se sentait bien, très bien même.

Ginny pressa légèrement la main de Harry, qu'elle tenait depuis leur départ des vestiaires. Il la regarda pour savoir ce qui se passait et elle lui indiqua, d'un signe de tête, la table des Serpentard. Depuis la rentrée, Drago mangeait seul et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Il jouait avec les aliments plus qu'il ne les mangeait à vrai dire et il avait la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche. Le regard dans le vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry regarda de nouveau Shanen. A présent, elle ne lâchait plus Drago des yeux et elle avait un air triste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Rien. Alors autant ne pas se prendre la tête, surtout pas à cause de Malefoy. Il se dirigea donc vers sa table et ne s'inquiéta pas davantage du moral de Drago.

Les quatre Gryffondor s'installèrent à leurs places et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement. Après quelques blagues de Ron (ndla : oui, oui, je vous assure qu'il peut être très drôle !), ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Tous les élèves les regardèrent un instant, puis retournèrent à leurs propres discussions. Tous ? Non. Un certain Serpentard blond continuait de les fixer, plus envieux que jamais. En temps de guerre pourvoir rire avec ses amis était presque vital. Mais lui était seul. Enfin presque. Il regarda à la table des professeurs. Elle l'observait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un de ces sourires qui le réconfortaient et qu'elle seule savait lui offrir.

Après le repas, Harry monta dans son dortoir prendre sa cape. Puis il alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondor. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les fauteuils puis se décidèrent à aller rejoindre Shanen et Drago dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre par le trou qui servait d'entrée et la grosse dame en rose leur dit de sa voix nasillarde qu'ils ne devraient pas traîner dans les couloirs par les temps qui courraient. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant une salle de classe, ils y entrèrent et Harry et Ginny se cachèrent sous la cape. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils arrivèrent donc sans embûche devant la statue du basilic qui cachait le passage secret qui menait à la chambre de Drago.

- Repenti ! tenta Ron.

- Idiot !

Ron se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son mais ne vit personne. Ginny était toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité et de ce fait, son frère ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Comment ça idiot ? Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiot ?

- Bah regarde la statue. Tu trouves qu'elle a bougé toi ?

- Euh non. Shanen a du se tromper de mot de passe. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On donne le BON mot de passe peut-être, ironisa Ginny. Repentance !

Aussitôt la statue s'écarta pour laisser les jeunes sorciers voir le passage.

- Ouais ben c'est la même chose, dit Ron en faisant une petite moue qui fit sourire Hermione.

- Ah Ron, ta mauvaise foi n'a pas de limite, se lamenta la cadette de la famille Weasley.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre par l'ouverture et se retrouvèrent dans un étroit couloir assez sombre. Une fois que la statue eut repris sa place et que le passage se soit ainsi refermé, Harry enleva la cape. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce couloir n'était pas accueillant. Il allait parfaitement avec l'ambiance des cachots.

Après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de mètres, ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Il y avait deux portes, une à leur droite et une à leur gauche.

- On frappe à laquelle ? demanda Harry.

- Hey, les garçons faut vous réveiller un peu ! déclara Ginny. Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un petit écriteau à côté de la porte située à leur gauche et en s'adressant à Harry comme s'il était un petit garçon particulièrement bête, là, il y a marqué Severus Rogue, ça devait être ses anciens quartiers. Et là, il y a marqué Drago Malefoy, fit-elle remarquer en indiquant cette fois le petit écriteau de la porte de droite. Maintenant question à mille gallions : on frappe où ?

- A droite.

- Félicitations, le gagnant de notre grand jeu est Harry Potter. On applaudit bien fort. Bon allez, j'arrête de me moquer mon amour mais sérieusement, si vous ne voulez pas vous ridiculiser en présence de Malefoy, évitez de nous refaire le même genre de bêtises.

Puis sans laisser le temps à « son amour » de répondre, elle frappa à la porte. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, Shanen vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux en désordre et les joues légèrement roses.

- Ah bah vous voilà !

Sans prévenir, elle se baissa et Ron se prit un coussin en pleine tête. Ron avait une mimique à la fois choquée et surprise sur le visage. Hermione, Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire et Shanen se redressa et se tourna vers Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire devant la tête de Ron.

- Alors comme ça tu m'attaques dans le dos ? T'as pas honte ?

- Non, répondit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est même beaucoup plus drôle comme ça. Désolé Weasley, t'étais pas visé. Ma seule cible c'est Sha'. Au fait, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, j'aurai ma vengeance !

- J'en doute pas.

- Jvois qu'on arrive en pleine bataille de polochons, dit Hermione. On vous dérange ?

- Non pas du tout. Entrez. Et toi Dray, si tu fais ce que tu as en tête, je te fais avaler ce coussin !

Il s'arrêta net et reposa l'objet du délit, avec un faux air innocent plaqué sur le visage, qui ne trompa personne.

- Vous avez pris vos devoirs ?

- Hum, répondit Ron.

- Alors on s'installe.

Les quatre Gryffondor entrèrent dans la chambre et furent époustouflés par ce qu'ils virent. La pièce était immense et réunissait à la fois une chambre et un salon contenant une grande bibliothèque, des fauteuils confortables et des tapis moelleux. Le tout, bien sûr, aux couleurs de Serpentard, vert et argent. Le contraste avec le couloir était saisissant. Autant le couloir pouvait être froid et inhospitalier, autant cette pièce était accueillante et confortable.

Dans la partie chambre, il y avait un lit deux places à baldaquin, en bois d'ébène finement gravé. Les draps semblaient en soie et une multitude de coussins recouvraient une partie du lit. La décoration de toute la pièce ne reflétait qu'une seule chose : le luxe.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry vit une porte. Il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de la salle de bain.

- Et ben, on en viendrait presque à être jaloux, t'as vraiment pas de quoi te plaindre Malefoy. Cette chambre est somptueuse.

- Mouais, je suppose. A vrai dire, je n'y fais plus vraiment attention.

- Oh monseigneur Malefoy est blasé par tant de luxe !

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. On n'est pas là pour le provoquer alors arrête ça et conduis-toi bien.

Drago remercia intérieurement Hermione d'être intervenus, il n'avait pas envie d'une dispute à cette heure.

- Alors, on s'y met ? demanda Shanen.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent sur la table qui était près de la bibliothèque et Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'installer sur l'un des tapis pour discuter. Shanen s'avança vers les garçons et fit apparaître deux de ses « clones ». Ainsi chacun d'eux allaient recevoir l'aide « d'une Shanen ».

- Vous avez fait votre devoir de potion ? demanda l'une d'entre elles à Ron et Harry.

Vu la grimace qu'ils lui adressèrent, elle comprit que non.

- Dans ce cas, on commence par la métamorphose et on passera à la potion après.

Les trois Shanen s'assirent à côté des trois garçons.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient tous fini leur devoir de métamorphose, qui, pour une fois, pourrait rivaliser avec celui d'Hermione.

Drago alla donc rejoindre les filles sur le tapis pendant que leurs petits amis passaient à la potion.

Même si au début ils eurent du mal à entamer la discussion, Hermione, Ginny et Drago finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Drago admirait l'intelligence d'Hermione et la répartie de Ginny. D'ailleurs, il commençait à croire qu'elle aurait pu faire une excellente Serpentard.

Quant aux filles, elles étaient agréablement surprises. Finalement Drago avait de l'humour et savait se montrer « gentil ». Il n'était pas aussi imbuvable qu'elles le pensaient et leur discussion était très intéressante, Drago avait beaucoup d'esprit. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler sérieusement avec Hermione et le plaisir était partagé car même si Hermione adorait ses amis, elle devait reconnaître que leurs sujets de conversation pouvaient parfois laisser à désirer.

Après deux heures passées à discuter, une sorte de lien avait commencé à se tisser entre eux trois. Et ils commencèrent à parler de leur vie privée.

- Dis-moi Malefoy, tout à l'heure tu nous as fait remarquer qu'on ne t'avait jamais vu réellement avec une fille. Mais tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi.

Au moment où il allait répondre, Harry et Ron, qui avaient enfin terminé leurs devoirs, allèrent s'installer prés de leur petite amie respective. Shanen vint s'installer entre Drago et Harry et demanda de quoi ils étaient en train de discuter.

- On vient de demander à Malefoy pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu avec une fille.

- Ah ! Et tu comptes répondre Dray ?

- Oui. En fait c'est assez simple. J'ai rencontré une fille dont je suis tombé fou amoureux mais c'est extrêmement compliqué. Elle est quasiment inaccessible et je pense que je suis condamné à ne jamais pouvoir être avec elle.

- Bah alors pourquoi tu ne tournes pas la page ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que… parce que j'y arrive pas, répondit-il tout à coup aussi rouge que l'étendard des Gryffondor. C'est pour ça que je ne « m'amuse » pas avec d'autres filles. Ca ne mène nulle part puisque je l'aime elle, alors il est hors de question que je m'en tape une autre que je ferais souffrir. Et puis même si elle et moi c'est impossible, je la respecte et temps que je penserai à elle, je n'aurai pas d'autre copine.

- Pas d'autre ? Alors vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

- Oui pendant deux mois mais la situation est inextricable, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

- Et tu l'aimes tellement que tu n'arrives pas à imaginer que tu puisses être avec une autre ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Il acquiesça.

- Et en plus il est romantique ! continua-t-elle. Et ben j'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça de toi Dra… Malefoy. En fait t'es un mec bien et t'as des valeurs. Jcommence à me dire qu'on a été sacrément bête de se faire la guerre pendant six ans. Je regrette.

- Tu quoi ? demanda Ron totalement déboussolé. Oublis pas qu'il te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe dès qu'il en a l'occasion et qu'il a déclenché plein de bagarres contre Harry. C'est un peu facile d'être gentil maintenant !

- Facile ? s'emporta Drago. Alors c'est ce que tu penses, que c'est facile ? Je me suis engagé dans une guerre où mes ennemis sont mes parents et mes anciens amis et où mes alliés me détestent. Alors c'est tout sauf facile. Tu comprends pas. Pour TOI c'est facile ! Tes parents sont du côté du bien, toute ton éducation fait que tu ne te poses même pas la question de savoir dans quel camp tu dois être. Et en cas de coup dur, tu peux compter sur ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aiment en retour. Moi, j'ai du renier ma famille, mon éducation, mes principes et mes amis. J'ai plus rien et je risque ma vie. Maintenant, je suis un homme à abattre au même titre que Potter.

- Pendant six ans, il a fallu que je me comporte comme un monstre et que j'adhère à des idéaux qui ne me plaisaient qu'à moitié. Pendant six ans je vous ai défié alors qu'en fait je vous enviais ! Et maintenant que je veux me montrer tel que je suis, c'est trop tard. J'ai plus ma place nulle part ! Tout ce que j'ai maintenant c'est votre mépris et la colère de mes anciens alliés.

- Tu n'imagines même pas l'année pourrie que j'ai eu. Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde par quoi je suis passé. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais certainement pas que c'est facile ! C'est pas toi qui as subi un bourrage de crâne sur toutes ces conneries de sang pur depuis ta naissance. C'est pas toi qui as grandi entouré de mangemorts complètement cinglés. Jvais pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, ce serait pas vrai. Mes parents m'aimaient et je les aimais aussi. Seulement quand Voldemort a fait son retour, alors que vous, vous vous souteniez tous et que vous vous rapprochiez les uns des autres, moi j'ai vu mon père devenir froid et distant avec ma mère et moi.

- C'est pas non plus toi qui as subi un entraînement intensif visant à te transformer en mangemort. Pendant que vous, vous vous prépariez à lutter pour le bien, mon père et mon affreuse tante m'ont enseigné à tuer, à torturer, à contrôler les gens, à pénétrer leur esprit et à fermer le mien. Sympa, hein ? Et attend, c'est pas fini. A ton avis, quelle était leur méthode pour m'enseigner tout ça ? Tu devines pas. Bah non, personne ne pourrait imaginer un père en train de torturer son fils pour lui enseigner de pareilles horreurs. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut ressentir.

- Ce n'est toujours pas toi qui t'es retrouvé face à l'autre monstre, alors que ton père était en taule. C'est pas à toi qu'il a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, sous peine de tuer ta mère sous tes yeux, avant de te faire subir la même chose. C'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé marqué comme du bétail. C'est pas toi qui as passé un an à essayer de réparer une armoire pour commettre un meurtre. C'est pas toi qui as reçu des menaces de mort tous les jours. C'est pas toi qui as reçu les doloris de face de serpent parce que tu n'avançais pas assez vite.

- T'as pas non plus vu le regard de Shanen quand elle a su que j'étais devenu un mangemort. C'est ma meilleure amie et alors que son fiancé venait de se faire tuer, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de la faire souffrir un peu plus en entrant dans les rangs de celui qui venait de lui enlever l'homme de sa vie. Elle était malheureuse et quand elle est venue trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de moi, elle s'est trouvée face à un traître. C'est pas toi qui as vu le regard de la dernière personne en qui tu avais confiance se charger de mépris, de haine, de dégoût et de douleur. Ce jour-là, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdue et j'espère ne plus jamais la voir m'adresser un tel regard.

- Ce jour-là, j'ai craqué pour la première fois de ma vie, parce que je faisais souffrir celle qui m'avait toujours soutenu et protégé et parce que je perdais ma dernière chance de m'en sortir. Alors oui, Weasley, ce jour-là je me suis effondré comme un gamin, pour la première mais pas la dernière fois. J'ai passé une année à vivre dans la peur et la douleur et, je sais pas s'il vous l'a raconté mais, un soir, Potter m'a surpris. On s'est battu et il m'a lancé un sort que je ne connaissais même pas à l'époque. Le Sectumsempra. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir et si tu veux tout savoir, au début j'ai regretté que Severus m'ait sauvé. S'il m'avait laissé mourir, j'aurais enfin été libéré. Inconcevable ? C'est pas non plus toi qui t'es retrouvé face à Dumbledore. C'est pas toi qui t'es trouvé face à cet affreux choix. Soit je devenais un assassin et je sauvais ma mère en tuant un homme désarmé qui me proposait son aide et qui en plus était le père de Sha'. Là c'est sûr qu'elle allait définitivement me détester. Soit je baissais ma baguette et ma mère allait en mourir. Tu aurais aimé être à ma place ?

- Non mais j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver dans une telle situation. Jsais pas moi, il suffisait que tu demandes de l'aide à Sha'.

- Non justement, ça n'aurait pas suffit. A ce moment-là, elle était anéantie et elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. J'avais pas le choix. Et non, bordel, ce n'est pas facile !

Drago avait tellement crié et ses yeux étaient tellement menaçants que Ron était devenu blanc comme un linge et n'en menait pas large.

- Ca fait du bien ? demanda Shanen.

- Moui.

- Alors calme-toi. Je pense que Ron a compris le message. En fait je pense qu'ils l'ont tous compris.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Je suis désolée pour toi Drago, on n'imaginait pas. Sache que tu as ma confiance désormais.

- Merci Weas… Ginny.

- Pareille pour moi. On oublie le passé et on recommence à zéro, d'accord Drago ? Au fait, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

- Oui, si je peux aussi t'appeler Hermione.

Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent vers leurs petits copains pour voir si eux aussi allaient dire à Drago qu'ils avaient confiance en lui mais Ron ne semblait plus capable de prononcer le moindre mot et Harry déclara :

- J'ai besoin de temps ! Et de preuves. Quelques paroles ne suffisent pas.

- Bon allez, vous devriez partir, sinon je sens que demain certains vont avoir du mal à sortir du lit et vous allez vous faire passer un savon par Minerva.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est encore professeur de métamorphose ? demanda Hermione. Normalement en devenant directeur, elle aurait du céder sa place.

- Houlà, t'es optimiste. Personne ne veut venir enseigner à Poudlard. Trop dangereux. Alors elle cumule les deux postes. On a beau leur assurer que Poudlard est un lieu sûr, aucun de ceux qui auraient pu reprendre son travail de prof n'a accepté. Les temps sont durs en ce moment vous savez. C'est particulièrement difficile pour Minerva parce que deux fonctions en même temps, c'est épuisant. Elle risque d'être de mauvaise humeur cette année, alors essayez de ne pas la mettre en colère. C'est pour ça que je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher.

- Tu as raison, bonne nuit Sha', dit Harry en se relevant et en tendant sa main pour aider Ginny.

- Bonne nuit ptit frère.

- Jvoudrais juste savoir une chose avant qu'ils ne rentrent à leur dortoir. Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'emplacement de la salle commune des Serpentard ? Normalement aucun Serpentard ne montre notre entrée à un élève appartenant à une autre maison. Alors, comment VOUS, vous avez fait pour savoir ?

- Pas sûr que la réponse te plaise, Malefoy.

- Dis toujours, Potter.

- En fait, c'est toi qui nous as indiqué l'emplacement… non mieux, tu nous as même fait rentrer dans votre salle commune.

- Quoi ? Mais non, tu délires ! J'ai jamais fait ça.

- Oh si, tu l'as fait. En deuxième année. Mais tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, tu ne savais pas que c'était Ron et moi.

Voyant que Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Drago demanda :

- Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ? Explique !

- Tu te souviens qu'en deuxième année, y a eu un… comment dire… un petit incident ?

- De quoi ?

- La chambre des secrets, les attaques…

- Ouais bon et quel est le rapport ?

- Ben… à un moment on a cru que l'héritier de Serpentard ça pouvait être… toi.

Harry marqua une nouvelle pause, savourant l'effet qu'il produisait sur Drago. Commençant à s'énerver, ce dernier l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Flatté mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça vous a permis d'entrer dans notre salle commune.

- Vois-tu, il fallait qu'on arrive à te faire parler, soit tu confirmais nos doutes, soit tu détruisais toute notre petite théorie. On savait pertinemment que tu ne nous avouerais jamais rien à nous… mais à tes amis Crabbe et Goyle… eux tu leur aurais parlé. Alors on a fait une potion de polynectar et on a pris leur apparence.

- Je sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus : le fait d'imaginer que vous avez avalé une potion contenant un « morceau » de ces crétins, qui ne sont PAS mes amis ou bien le fait que je me sois laissé avoir aussi facilement et que je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné. Attend un peu là. Vous allez pas me faire croire que toi, Potter, qui es incapable de faire la plus basique des potions correctement, t'aurais réussi à faire du polynectar en deuxième année ? A moins que… dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, oui bien sûr, c'est toi qui l'as préparée. Joli travail !

- Merci. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'on rentre. On aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour discuter plus tard. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher.

Les Gryffondor se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Shanen et Drago. Sur le pas de la porte, Harry demanda à sa sœur :

- Tu restes encore avec lui ?

- Oui msieur.

- Vous n'allez pas vous coucher aussi ?

- Pas tout de suite je pense.

Harry fit une grimace de mécontentement mais, pour une fois, ne dit rien.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Mouais, bonne nuit.

Elle referma la porte et Harry resta un instant planté devant.

- Harry, tu viens ? s'impatienta Ginny.

- J'arrive.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, inquiète. Tu as l'air de bouder.

- J'aime pas cette situation. J'ai beau vouloir faire des efforts, j'ai du mal à accorder une deuxième chance à Malefoy. J'ai pas confiance en lui.

- Sha' a raison, dit Hermione avec sagesse, laissez-vous du temps pour faire la paix. Allez, venez, on a encore tout le chemin à faire.

Ce soir-là, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Tout le monde tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, à l'exception de Harry qui ressassait sans arrêt ses appréhensions concernant Drago. Il finit par s'endormir après deux heures de réflexion et son sommeil fut troublé par des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Drago livrer ses amis à Voldemort et où tous les deux se mettaient à rire froidement devant lui. Ensuite, il vit sa sœur, elle aussi éclata de rire en le voyant. Il se réveilla en sursaut au moment où un sort de couleur verte l'atteignait à la poitrine. La dernière image de ce rêve fut le visage de Shanen déformé par la colère et la folie, le fixant de ses yeux rouges.

Il se leva et alla chercher un peu d'eau dans la cruche posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit et les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur le marbre blanc de la tombe de Dumbledore.

- Mais dans quelle histoire me suis-je encore mis ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé d'elle ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé des indications si vous saviez que vous alliez mourir ?

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il retourna se coucher et put enfin se reposer sans être tourmenté par ses mauvais rêves.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Coucou tout le monde. Alors mon chapitre, vous avez aimé? Et le titre, il vous a fait penser à quelque chose?

C'était un petit clin d'oeil à la devise inscrite sous l'étendard de Poudlard (Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus -- Ne chatouillez jamais un dragon dormant), ça vous a

plu? Et vous en avez pensé quoi du petage de plomb de Drago??

Comme d'habitude, j'attends votre avis

BizouxXx, Serpenta


	6. Avalanche de problème et

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la très longue attente que je vous ai imposée ne fera pas disparaître mes quelques lecteurs et que vous serez au rendez-vous. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement. Ce n'est pas ma volonté qui pouvait changer quelque chose. Entre problème d'ordi et problème de santé, j'ai pas eu le choix que d'attendre bien sagement de pouvoir bosser sur mon chapitre. C'est vrai quoi, quand on peut pas rester assise plus de deux heures sans déclencher d'horribles maux de dos et de tête, c'est pas très facile de taper ou d'écrire. Bon aller, j'arrête avec mes excuses, pardon pour l'attente et BONNE LECTURE !! Enjoy !

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Chapitre 6 : Avalanche de problèmes et entraînement difficile**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla bien avant ses camarades de dortoir. Même si la fin de sa nuit avait été bien meilleure que le début, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'affreux cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il se prépara en silence et alla attendre que les autres le rejoignent, dans la salle commune. Il profita de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé en une semaine. Toutes ses certitudes avaient été ébranlées en un rien de temps et il se sentait un peu perdu. En quelques jours, il avait appris qu'il avait une sœur, que Malefoy n'était peut-être pas le monstre qu'il croyait et que Dumbledore l'avait abandonné de son plein gré. Il n'avait plus aucun repère et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Alors qu'il regardait le feu allumé pour la nuit s'éteindre tranquillement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta à ce contact, car il n'avait entendu personne arriver. Il tourna vivement la tête et rencontra le regard tendre de sa sœur. Une fois de plus, elle lui souriait avec amour et ce simple sourire lui fit un bien fou et l'apaisa.

- J'ai senti ton désarroi, dit-elle. Alors je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Harry ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout est allé tellement vite.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir tout chamboulé mais nous n'avons pas le choix. La guerre devient de plus en plus importante et le temps presse. Il va falloir que tu t'accroches cette année. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. Tu es un Potter après tout.

Cette remarque le fit sourire. C'est vrai, il était un Potter ! Mais avec le peu de chose qu'il savait sur sa famille, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait en penser.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu sais, Harry, on a beaucoup de travail devant nous mais tu as aussi le droit de te détendre. Ne pense pas sans arrêt à tes problèmes, il faut que tu décompresses, sinon tu ne tiendras pas.

- Mais, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup et j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et que ma vie m'échappe. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, de ton passé et on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en discuter.

- Là on a le temps, alors si on en profitait.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils discutèrent de leur enfance respective. Elle lui parla de son passé à Poudlard, élevée par Albus Dumbledore lui-même mais évita de s'étendre sur l'implication de Severus Rogue dans sa vie. Elle lui raconta aussi qu'elle avait passé de merveilleux moments aux côtés de Sirius et que pendant toutes ces années, elle avait veillé sur lui, ce qui lui permettait de mieux le connaître qu'il ne le pensait.

Il lui parla tout de même de son enfance chez les Dursley et fut surpris de la voir se crisper en entendant parler d'eux. Elle ne semblait pas les aimer mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Si elle l'avait vraiment observé pendant tout ce temps, elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait subi et dans ce cas, il était normal qu'elle leur en veuille. Il raconta aussi ce qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant à Poudlard et ses premières années au château. Quand ils en vinrent à parler de Voldemort, l'ambiance devint plus pesante mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'évoquer tout cela. En une heure, ils avaient réussi à faire plus connaissance qu'en une semaine.

- Tu as vraiment confiance en Malefoy ? demanda-t-il alors que leurs mains venaient de s'enlacer.

- Oui et je suis certaine que tu apprendras aussi à lui faire confiance, pour peu que tu lui laisses une seconde chance. Tu sais, tout ce qu'il vous a dit depuis le début de l'année est vrai. Et il veut _vraiment_ changer et se battre dans notre camp.

- Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le croire ?

- Parce que tu continus à le voir comme ton ennemi.

- Peut-être…

Pour ne pas dériver vers une conversation peu plaisante, il décida de changer de sujet.

- Et pour les horcruxes ? Comment on va s'y prendre ?

- J'ai déjà quelques informations mais…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en relevant la tête en direction des dortoirs, à l'étage supérieur.

- On en discutera pendant nos cours particuliers, si tu veux bien. Les autres sont en train de se lever et imagine un peu leurs têtes s'ils nous trouvent main dans la main, dit-elle en souriant. En plus, j'ai un certain Dragon à aller réveiller. C'est une vraie marmotte et depuis que ses anciens camarades ne le tirent plus de son lit chaque matin, il a un mal fou à se lever. Si je ne vais pas le secouer un peu, il ne serra jamais prêt pour le début des cours. J'ai pas spécialement envie que Minerva le réduise en bouillie alors il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Bonne journée petit frère, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu discuter un peu. Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure. Au fait, tu nous réserves quoi pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

- Tu verras bien, monsieur le curieux. Faut vraiment que je parte.

Elle disparut d'un seul coup, laissant Harry de nouveau seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent, puis Ginny arriva elle aussi.

Durant le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, il leur parla de sa conversation avec Shanen et aussi de son rêve. Hermione lui assura que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve sans importance et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer.

En entrant dans la salle de repas, Harry remarqua que Malefoy et Shanen n'étaient pas encore là. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas exagéré en le comparant à une marmotte. Il ricana en imaginant sa sœur secouer Malefoy dans tous les sens, pour le faire quitter son lit et s'attira les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et de sa petite amie.

Ils s'installèrent tous à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes après, Shanen rentra à son tour et alla s'installer directement à la table des professeurs.

Drago, quant à lui, fit son entrée en même temps que les premiers hiboux amenant le courier.

Depuis le début de la seconde guerre, les bonnes nouvelles s'étaient faites rares mais depuis deux semaines, il n'y avait pas eu de véritable tragédie.

- Les ennuis recommencent, dit Hermione l'air maussade.

Elle leur tendit la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry lut l'article en première page.

_**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom repasse à l'offensive,**_

_**après une courte période de répit**_

_Après à peine deux petites semaines sans nouvelle attaque de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Grande Bretagne est de nouveau ébranlée par une série de meurtres et d'enlèvements._

_En effet, durant la nuit, le Lord Noir a lancé ses troupes de mangemorts dans différents villages, moldus et sorciers et a fait un carnage un peu partout dans le pays._

_Des centaines de moldus sont décédés en quelques heures et des familles de sorciers ont disparu, sans que nous ne sachions à l'heure qu'il est ce qui leur est arrivé._

_Les familles Arsen, Brown, Chang, Crowell et Petters ont été les plus touchées lors de cette affreuse nuit et ce, malgré leur sang pur…_

_Suite en page 2._

Harry n'eut pas le courage de lire la suite et reposa le journal. Il lança un regard vers Lavande Brown qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva et se dirigea vers leur table. L'annonce de l'attaque de la famille d'une de ses élèves ne lui avait pas été transmise à temps et la malheureuse avait donc appris l'horrible nouvelle en lisant le journal. Cette guerre était décidément sans pitié. Elle s'approcha de Lavande et l'amena d'autorité vers l'infirmerie, sous les regards peinés des élèves ayant lu la Gazette.

Harry n'avait plus faim et se leva donc. Il ne remarqua pas la main d'Hermione qui arrêta Ginny lorsque celle-ci s'était levée pour le suivre. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua que Drago et Shanen s'étaient aussi éclipsés. Il surprit leur conversation au détour d'un couloir.

- Mon père a participé à ce massacre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Dray mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actions.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Harry se retrouva face à sa sœur qui lui fit signe de la suivre pour rejoindre Drago. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier leur demanda de bien vouloir l'excuser et après un rapide bisou à Shanen pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, il laissa le frère et la sœur seuls. Shanen hésita vraisemblablement à le suivre, puis sembla se ressaisir en pensant que la priorité du moment c'était Harry.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Harry le brisa en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa lecture du journal.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a envoyé des mangemorts pour recruter des sangs purs et d'autres pour rappeler à la communauté magique qu'il est toujours là en tuant des moldus.

- Et ces fameux sangs purs, ils ont…

- Tous refusés.

- Il les a tués ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée par l'appréhension.

- Certains. Il a enlevé les autres, ils sont dans son manoir.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas tout gérer en même temps ; je ne suis qu'une humaine, Harry. Je ne peux pas protéger Poudlard et le monde entier en même temps. J'ai mes faiblesses et j'ai des choix à faire.

- Pourtant, en cours, tu semblais si sûre de toi, si invincible…

- Je dois garder la face devant les enfants de mangemorts, sinon je perds mon influence sur leurs parents. Je les manipule pour m'assurer que leurs parents ne fassent pas trop de dégâts mais je suis loin de tout maîtriser.

- Est-ce que… Qu'est-il arrivé à Cho ?

Le visage décomposé de Shanen lui fit peur.

- Je suis désolée Harry. Ils ont tué toute sa famille.

Harry, terrassé par cette nouvelle, s'assit sur le sol, effondré.

Son sang lui battait aux oreilles et il ne pouvait admettre que sa première petite amie venait de perdre la vie.

Shanen posa ses mains sur les tempes de Harry et il sentit sa magie s'infiltrer en lui pour le calmer.

Quand son cœur eut retrouvé un rythme normal et que ses yeux cessèrent de le piquer, il planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude mais ne disait rien.

- Est-ce que le père de Malefoy a quelque chose à voir dans sa mort ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Son père et sa tante étaient les meneurs de l'opération.

Harry se renfrogna et sentant la colère dans le cœur de son frère, Shanen décida d'intervenir sur le champ.

- N'en veux pas à Drago, il n'y est pour rien. Il n'est pas responsable des actes de…

- C'est sa famille !

- Dans ce cas, déteste-moi aussi. C'est _mon_ père qui a ordonné tout ça. Drago n'a rien à voir là-dedans et pourtant, il se sent coupable, alors n'en rajoute pas. Vous souffrez déjà assez tous les deux. Ne l'accable pas davantage. Crois-moi, il se fait déjà bien assez de mal tout seul.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?

- J'enrage.

- Pourtant, tu es très calme, constata-t-il amer.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié mes cours ? Tout est dans la maîtrise… Ma colère existe mais la laisser exploser maintenant ne servirait à rien. Je préfère la réserver pour les mangemorts. Je vais aller libérer les otages cette nuit et je vais en profiter pour venger les morts. Harry, je comprendrais si tu voulais annuler pour demain soir mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de maintenir la séance. Je ne veux pas avoir à venger TA mort un de ces jours. Et tu manques d'entraînement, alors…

- On maintient ! J'ai besoin de me défouler de toute façon.

- A tout à l'heure alors. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. Si tu as besoin, viens me voir. N'hésite pas, je suis là uniquement pour toi, alors s'il le faut, je demande à me faire remplacer et je passe la journée avec toi.

- Non, vaut mieux que je m'occupe l'esprit.

- Si tu changes d'avis, surtout... Merde ! Il faut que j'y aille, les enfants de mangemorts sont en train de se faire luncher dans la Grande Salle et les profs ont un peu de mal à maîtriser la situation. Je dois arrêter le chaos qui règne là-bas. J'y vais, désolée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle abandonna Harry, de nouveau seul dans les couloirs. Et il se sentait mal ! Il lui restait un peu de temps avant le début des cours, alors il décida de s'isoler pour se calmer. Il prit un passage secret et arriva au deuxième étage. Il n'en avait pas fait exprès mais il était désormais à quelques pas des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance ? Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était un peu de solitude et il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger là, alors il entra. Il comprit son erreur quand il croisa deux prunelles argentées. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un an qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls, dans les toilettes des filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je l'ai posée le premier, alors réponds !

Drago tourna le dos à Harry et retourna s'asseoir par terre, à l'endroit où il était encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Il releva la tête vers Harry et dit :

- La même chose que toi, je suppose. J'avais besoin d'être tranquille et je pensais que c'était le dernier endroit où on viendrait me chercher. J'aurais dû me rappeler que toi aussi tu viens ici, puisque la dernière fois tu m'as laissé un joli souvenir.

- …

- Une cicatrice, Potter, une cicatrice, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'incompréhension de Harry.

- Ah oui, je l'ai apperçu lundi dernier mais… si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute.

- Je sais…

- Shanen ne peut pas faire disparaître les cicatrices ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant contre le mur en face de Drago. Elle te guérit mais elle n'efface pas les traces, c'est ça ?

- Elle le pourrait mais elle refuse. Elle dit qu'elle me la laissera tant que je continuerai à…

- A ?

- A penser que je l'ai mérité. Et toi, pourquoi elle n'enlève pas la tienne ?

- En fait on n'en a pas discuté et je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Je lui demanderai peut-être plus tard.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants. Harry ne souhaitait plus parler, il voulait faire ce pour quoi il était venu dans cette partie du château ; se calmer.

Il supportait donc la présence du Serpentard et évitait de le regarder.

- Je suis désolé.

Surpris, Harry darda son regard émeraude sur le blond.

- De quoi ?

- Pour Chang. Je suis désolé de ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Harry sans vraiment y penser. Tu n'es plus l'un des leurs à ce qu'il parait, alors laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je comprends. Jvais te laisser.

Arrivé devant la porte, Drago se retourna.

- Merci, Potter.

Sans attendre davantage, il laissa Harry, seul avec ses sombres pensées. Celui-ci avait bien compris pourquoi il le remerciait. Drago se sentait coupable et il venait de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas, lui, la personne qui lui en voulait probablement le plus. Il venait de lui enlever une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et la reconnaissance et la sincérité s'étaient reflétées dans les yeux de Drago. Ses yeux n'avaient pas menti et avaient exprimé ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. La tristesse qu'il y avait lue avait touché Harry et le faisait réfléchir. Peut-être pourrait-il arriver à oublier leurs querelles passées… Peut-être…

Harry resta aussi longtemps qu'il le put dans les toilettes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, une forme fantomatique vint se placer devant lui.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Mimi, répondit Harry, maussade.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite. Drago non plus ne vient plus, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une moue triste. Je vous ai vu tous les deux tout à l'heure. Cette fois vous ne vous êtes pas battus, c'est bien.

- Oui, Mimi, c'est bien. Mais si tu veux on en rediscutera plus tard, je dois aller en cours, je vais être en retard. A plus.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser et en refermant la porte, Harry l'entendit dire :

- Mouais, tu parles, il ne reviendra pas. Personne ne veut voir Mimi. Personne n'aime Mimi.

Un fantôme dépressif, qui aurait cru que ça pouvait exister ? songea Harry.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de métamorphose, pas franchement emballé par les deux heures qui l'y attendaient.

Il arriva le dernier et constata que tout le monde s'était déjà mis en binôme. Lavande n'était pas venue et de ce fait, la classe contenait un nombre pair d'élèves. Qui était tout seul ?

- Potter, activez ! Et ne restez pas planté à la porte. Allez-vous installer avec Mr Malefoy.

Harry se reprit, lança un coup d'œil suppliant vers ses amis puis se dirigea vers la table de Drago. Même s'il voulait faire des efforts, il n'arrivait toujours pas à pardonner. L'échange « cordial » dans les toilettes n'avait finalement rien changé. Pas plus que les innombrables demandes de Ginny, Hermione et Shanen. La paix avait, certes, été engagée lors du match de Quidditch mais il n'y avait pas eu d'avancée depuis.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer une partie assez délicate du programme ; la métamorphose humaine. Je vais vous demander de métamorphoser les mains de vos partenaires en sabots. Lors d'un combat, ça peut servir.

Neville poussa un long soupir et s'attira le regard courroucé de la sévère prof de métamorphose.

- En temps normal, je ne vous aurais pas parlé de combat mais laissez- moi vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre ! Toutes les petites astuces méritent d'être soulignées et vous devez être attentifs en cours. Cette année, tout ce que vous apprendrez est très important et peux vous sauver la vie. Imaginez que vous soyez dans un duel, très affaibli et que vous n'ayez plus assez de force pour attaquer ou vous défendre correctement. Transformer les mains de votre adversaire en sabots ne vous demandera pas trop d'énergie si vous vous entraînez aujourd'hui et cela peut vous permettre de battre en retraite, puisque votre ennemi ne pourra plus tenir sa baguette. Alors, Miss Parkinson, cessez de rire bêtement et motivez-vous un peu Mr Londubat. La guerre est loin d'être finie. Bien commençons.

Après avoir donné les grands fondements de cette sorte de métamorphose, le professeur Mc Gonagall demanda à ses élèves de se mettre face à leur partenaire.

Tout se passa plutôt bien et après la mise au point de Mc Gonagall, tous les élèves firent des efforts pour maîtriser le mieux possible cet aspect de la métamorphose humaine. Malheureusement, pour certains, faire des efforts ne suffit pas.

- Professeur, on a un petit problème ici, dit Hermione.

Harry regarda dans sa direction mais ne vit pas quel était le problème. Ron avait de beaux sabots bien formés à la place des mains et il reconnaissait bien là l'œuvre d'Hermione. Il regarda donc son amie pour qu'elle en dise plus. Il vit alors une étrange créature face à Neville. Elle se tenait sur deux pattes, qui étaient vraisemblablement des jambes humaines. Le torse et la tête venaient d'un corps de taureau et les mains, qui auraient dû être des sabots, étaient de longues épées à double tranchant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'en combat ce soit très approprié, Mr Londubat, dit Mc Gonagall avec un sourire mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé.

Elle redonna forme humaine à Andrew Peterson et encouragea Neville à réessayer. A la fin des deux heures, elle leur donna comme devoir de s'entraîner, pour être capable d'exécuter la transformation au cours suivant.

Ils quittèrent tous la classe pour aller à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Là encore, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient réunis.

- Entrez et en silence ! Installez-vous rapidement, nous avons du travail aujourd'hui. Pour commencer, sortez vos devoirs.

- Euh, professeur ?

- Oui, Miss Stagflying ?

- Je n'ai pas mon devoir, j'ai été malade pendant ces trois derniers jours et même si je venais en cours, le soir je n'avais plus la force de travailler. Est-ce que je peux vous le rendre plus tard ?

- Non Miss, vous ne pouvez pas. Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne tolère aucun mensonge. Vous êtes une excellente menteuse et vous auriez peut-être convaincue un autre professeur mais avec moi ça ne prend pas. On ne peut me mentir ! Vous comprenez ?

La jeune fille sembla se tasser sur elle-même alors qu'elle acquiesçait faiblement.

- J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et je vous mets un zéro. Naturellement, cela ne vous dispense pas de me rendre votre travail la prochaine fois et au lieu des 60cm prévus, je veux 120cm de parchemin. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon, Miss. Je déconseille fortement à quiconque aurait envie de me mentir d'essayer ! Compris ?

Toute la classe lui assura que oui.

- Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Diables de Mukalla, dit-elle après avoir ramassé le dernier rouleau de parchemin. Qui peut me dire ce qu'il sait sur ces créatures ? Oui, Hermione ?

- Leur nom vient de la ville de Mukalla en République du Yémen, où ils ont été découverts en 650 avant J.C. Ces créatures vivent essentiellement dans les régions chaudes mais peuvent tout de même s'installer dans les endroits plus frais. Il existe actuellement quelques colonies de Diables de Mukalla en Grande Bretagne mais nous ne savons pas exactement combien. Ces Diables sont des créatures mesurant environ 1,20m et ont la peau couleur sable. Ils sont sanguinaires et très dangereux mais leurs cornes ont des propriétés catalytiques très intéressantes pour certaines potions.

- C'est excellent Hermione. 10 points pour Gryffon…dor.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, un énorme bruit venant de la pièce attenante s'était fait entendre. Elle fixait, comme tous les élèves, la porte menant à son bureau.

- Oh, bonjour la discrétion, dit-elle en soupirant de découragement.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte en parlant aux individus qui se trouvaient, à l'évidence, dans son bureau.

- Bande d'idiots, heureusement que je vous ai demandé de ne pas faire de bruit… Vous deviez attendre la fin du cours pour intervenir. Tous les élèves sont encore là ! Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour attraper Potter maintenant ? Démerdez-vous tous seuls, moi, je n'interviens pas.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser rentrer les mangemorts qui étaient entrés dans Poudlard le jour de la rentrée. L'un d'entre eux lança un sort vers la porte de la classe, qui se verrouilla aussitôt. Shanen retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise pendant que les mangemorts se dispersaient dans la classe, créant, par la même occasion, un bel effet de panique.

Les élèves ne bougeaient plus, complètement pétrifiés par la peur. Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago réagirent et sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à se battre. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent tous les quatre, pour former une sorte de cercle, de façon à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouve dos à un ennemi. Harry se trouvait face à un mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hermione était face à McNair, Ron, face à Nott et Drago, face à son père. Les autres mangemorts les regardaient calmement, un peu en retrait.

D'une même voix, les quatre adolescents lancèrent un _Expelliarmus._ Les baguettes de leurs adversaires s'envolèrent immédiatement vers eux. Quand ils voulurent les saisir, leurs mains passèrent au travers. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers les mangemorts, qui perdaient leurs consistances et disparaissaient progressivement, comme de la fumée qui se dissipe.

- Ah, je le savais ! dit Drago.

Harry se tourna vers lui et constata que la chose qui avait l'apparence de Lucius Malefoy se trouvait encore face à Drago et disparaissait elle aussi. Drago avait-il attaqué son « père » ? Harry ne comprenait rien. Que venait-il de se passer ? Et… sa sœur… elle n'avait quand même pas dit « aux mangemorts » de se débrouiller pour l'attraper ?

Il brandit sa baguette vers elle et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle était toujours assise et souriait.

- Je vous félicite Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, pour votre réaction.

- Moi ça compte pas, je me doutais que c'était un de tes tests. C'était pas possible que tu fasses entrer les mangemorts. Euh… je veux dire, un de _vos _tests, professeur, se reprit précipitamment Drago.

Cette réplique, ajoutée à la mine désolée de Drago fit sourire davantage Shanen.

- Un test ? demanda Harry en baissant sa baguette.

- Oui, un test ! Le premier, d'ailleurs. Et je suis au regret de vous dire que la quasi-totalité de la classe vient de le rater lamentablement. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion créée dans le but de vous tester face à la peur. Je vous avais prévenu au premier cours que je vous mettrais dans des situations délicates pour voir si vous savez vous maîtriser et je vous avais aussi dit que la peur est ce qu'il y a de pire, dans la mesure où elle vous paralyse. Vous venez d'en avoir un aperçu. Vous avez encore beaucoup de travail. J'accorde 10 points à Serpentard et 30 à Gryffondor, pour votre sang-froid et votre réaction. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez su vous allier et vous mettre en formation de protection tous les quatre. C'était très bien. Maintenant, retournez vous asseoir et continuons le cours sur ces charmantes créatures que sont les Diables de Mukalla.

Pendant qu'il retournait à sa place, Harry l'entendit ajouter :

Je suis fière de toi, ptit frère.

Surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui comme ça devant les autres, il lui lança un regard inquiet.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'entendent pas.

Il sursauta en remarquant que ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas.

C'est une technique de communication que j'ai découverte, ajouta-t-elle. Seuls les très bons légilimens et occlumens peuvent l'utiliser. Je communique avec toi par la pensée et personne, pas même un excellent légilimen ne pourrait « entendre » nos pensées. En temps normal, il faut que les deux participants soient des maîtres des deux arts puisque, toute la difficulté réside dans le fait qu'il faut arriver à ouvrir son esprit à une personne et le fermer totalement aux autres. Mais avec moi c'est un peu différent, je peux créer une liaison sécurisée entre toi et moi. Ce n'est pas simple mais nous pouvons nous parler ainsi tous les deux.

Alors, là, si je pense, tu m'entends ?

Oui.

Surprenant ! Tu sais, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi et que tu me livrais à Voldemort.

Je sais. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de réagir. Je suis fière de toi.

Merci.

Harry, tu devrais t'asseoir, les autres se demandent pourquoi tu es le seul encore debout et pourquoi tu ne bouges plus. Si tu as besoin, tu peux m'appeler par la pensée aussi souvent que tu le veux. Même à distance, on pourra communiquer.

D'accord. Dis-moi, tu as encore d'autres talents de ce genre ?

C'est possible… On verra ça plus tard.

Une dernière chose. Malefoy a vraiment attaqué… l'illusion qui ressemblait à son père ?

Oui et pourtant ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir. Harry, il est dans notre camp, il n'hésitera pas à affronter ses parents s'il le faut. Essaye de le comprendre. Bon, au boulot !

- Reprenons ! Les Diables de Mukalla…

Pendant deux heures, ils étudièrent ces « gentilles » créatures mais la plupart des élèves éprouvaient des difficultés à se concentrer, encore trop chamboulés par le test de leur professeur. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas apprécié ce petit tour.

- Bien, le cours est terminé. Pour la prochaine fois, je voudrais que vous vous renseigniez sur le sortilège _immanis lacero, _ses effets, sa formule, les dangers si l'on ne contrôle pas ce sort et les moyens de se défendre. Je voudrais aussi que vous vous testiez les uns les autres, pour apprendre à vous maîtriser. Vos émotions contrôlent vos pouvoirs, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous pouvez y aller, bon appétit. Les quatre qui ont réagi à « l'attaque » des mangemorts, vous restez. Merci à tous et bonne journée.

Après que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago s'approchèrent du bureau.

- Je vous félicite pour la rapidité de votre réaction et votre alliance. Vous vous êtes mis de façon à vous protéger les uns les autres, c'était parfait. C'est de ça dont je vous parlai l'autre fois. Vous devez vous faire confiance pour pouvoir vous battre ensemble. Votre union fait votre force ! Alors continuez à faire des efforts dans ce sens. Par contre, Harry et Ron, si vous pouviez arrêter de jouer les girouettes, se serait bien. Un coup vous acceptez Drago, Harry laisse-moi te rappeler que tu lui as même serré la main et dix minutes plus tard, vous le considérez de nouveau comme un ennemi. J'aimerais vraiment que vous compreniez une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il se bat à nos côtés. Hermione, toi, je n'ai rien à redire, tu te montres intelligente et compréhensive. Si tu veux bien faire comprendre à ces messieurs qu'ils font preuve de bêtises, ce serait parfait. N'oubliez pas que je vous attends demain, pour la séance d'entraînement. Harry, si tu as besoin, hésite pas, tu sais quoi faire. Bon appétit.

Ils quittèrent la classe et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Une fois installés à leur table respective, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- De quoi elle parlait en disant : « si tu as besoin, tu sais quoi faire » ?

- On peut communiquer par la pensée, alors si je veux lui parler, il me suffit de lui demander de venir.

- Moi aussi. Elle s'est adressée à moi de cette manière pendant le cours mais elle ne m'a pas dit que l'on pouvait communiquer n'importe quand. Je suppose que c'est un lien particulier entre vous. Mais pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'elle en ce moment ?

- Le journal de ce matin donnait la liste des familles touchées.

- On n'osait pas te demander. Est-ce qu'elle…

- … morte.

- Oh, je suis désolée Harry. Est-ce que ça va quand même ?

- Oui. J'ai juste très envie de faire payer les mangemorts. Toutes les familles n'ont pas été détruites. Il y a des otages et Shanen va les libérer cette nuit. Je crois que je vais l'accompagner.

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny complètement paniquée. Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont prisonniers ?

- Voldemort les retient dans son manoir.

- Attends mais tu ne vas pas aller te jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Tu ne dois pas y aller ! De toute façon je suis sûre qu'elle refusera de t'emmener avec elle. Harry, je comprends ta colère et ta tristesse mais je t'en prie, n'y va pas.

- Gin', il faut que…

- … que rien du tout ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, alors ne vas pas risquer ta vie.

- Mais je peux encore aider les autres.

- Comment ? En te faisant tuer ? Ta sœur se débrouillera très bien toute seule. Reste ici, avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas…

- Ginny, je dois…

- Non ! Tu ne dois rien du tout !

Elle se leva et quitta la salle en courant. Harry soupira. Foutue journée ! D'abord il apprenait la mort de Cho, ensuite il devait se battre contre une illusion et pour finir, Ginny pleurait et se disputait avec lui. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Si seulement ce stupide cauchemar ne l'avait pas empêché de bien dormir.

Fort heureusement, le reste de la journée se déroula sans nouveau problème. Avant le repas du soir, il alla trouver sa sœur et lui signifia son intention de l'accompagner. Comme l'avait prédit Ginny, elle refusa. Elle ajouta même que ce serait stupide et suicidaire.

Il alla se coucher de mauvaise humeur et mis plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort lui envoya une vision.

_# Tu vois, Potter, tous tes amis vont mourir un à un à cause de ta stupidité. Me résister n'est pas une bonne idée. La charmante petite Chang a été la première d'une longue liste. Veux-tu la voir mourir ? #_

- Non, souffla Harry dans son sommeil.

_# Et bien tant pis, tu la verras quand même. #_

_Soudain, un décor apparut. Harry vit une dizaine de mangemorts se diriger vers une grande maison. Il reconnut Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange en tête du cortège. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la maison et se séparèrent pour se diriger vers les chambres. Lucius Malefoy se dirigea vers le salon et attendit d'être rejoint par sa troupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, les mangemorts revinrent par petits groupes. Le premier groupe arriva avec un couple, prisonniers et en tenu de nuit. Probablement les parents de Cho. Puis un deuxième arriva, en traînant Cho par les cheveux. Un troisième groupe arriva avec un bébé et une petite fille d'environ quatre ans qui pleuraient._

_La mère se mit à hurler et à supplier d'épargner ses enfants. Mais Lucius la fit taire d'un coup de poing._

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Etes-vous prêts à vous joindre à nous ?_

_- Jamais ! répondit Mr Chang._

_- Dommage. Avada Kedavra !_

_Mr Chang s'effondra, sous les cris de sa femme._

_- Madame, vous n'êtes pas obligée de suivre votre mari dans sa tombe. Que choisissez-vous ?_

_- Je vous tuerai, dit-elle les yeux baignés de larmes._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Mrs Chang tomba face contre terre, à côté de son époux._

_- Peut-être que la nouvelle génération sera plus intelligente, continua Lucius en se tournant vers Cho. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Plutôt mourir, dit-elle en lui crachant au visage._

_Il la gifla avec force et elle tomba par terre, près de ses parents. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, exprimant toute sa colère et son dégoût par un simple regard._

_- Les jeunes de nos jours sont vraiment stupides. Tuez le mioche, il ne sert à rien et attachez la gamine, le maître a besoin d'esclave._

_- Non ! hurla Cho en voyant son petit frère de six mois se faire tuer, pendant que sa sœur était enchaînée._

_- Quant à toi, dit calmement Lucius, je vais tu tuer._

_Elle se releva dignement et lui fit face._

_- Harry vous fera payer pour tout ça. Et j'espère qu'il vous fera souffrir !_

_- Potter ? s'exclama Lucius en riant. Mais ma chère, nous sommes là pour l'atteindre lui. Le faire souffrir par ta mort. Si tu ne comptais pas pour lui, peut-être ne serions-nous pas venus cette nuit… Avada Kedavra !_

_Harry vit le sort vert atteindre Cho et la tuer._

Il se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il venait de voir mourir toute une famille et ce massacre était de « sa » faute.

Il pleura longtemps et finit par se rendormir, épuisé mais bien décidé à se battre. Il voulait dès le lendemain se défouler pour oublier cette douleur et cette culpabilité et surtout être capable un jour de faire payer pour toutes ces horreurs.

« Je te promets de les faire souffrir ! »

Cette fois, il ne rêva pas. Mais sa courte nuit ne lui permit pas de refaire ses forces. Il se réveilla vers 10 heures, le lendemain, les yeux rouges et le cœur lourd. Il s'habilla avec lenteur et alla déjeuner en ruminant sa colère.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Hermione en voyant ses traits tirés par la fatigue et l'expression de sa rage.

Ginny s'approcha de lui avec douceur et lui fit un câlin. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui mais savait qu'elle ne devait pas le brusquer.

- Mauvaise nuit ? demanda Ron.

- Très mauvaise ! J'ai eu le droit à une petite visite de Voldemort et il m'a même fait un « cadeau ».

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, affolées.

- J'ai vu les mangemorts qui se sont occupés de la famille de Cho. Je les ai vu… mourir, dit-il alors que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

Hermione étouffa un cri de stupeur tandis que Ginny resserrait sa prise autour de la taille de Harry et se rapprochait encore plus de lui sur le banc. Ron quant à lui resta figé, la bouche ouverte, avec la cuillère à quelques centimètres.

- Ils ont tué ses parents puis ils lui ont demandé à elle aussi si elle voulait se joindre à eux. Elle a répondu qu'elle préférerait encore mourir et elle a défié Malefoy en lui crachant au visage. Ils ont tué un bébé et sa petite sœur a été envoyée comme esclave pour Voldemort. Elle leur a dit… elle leur a dit que je leur ferais payer et qu'elle espérait que je les fasse souffrir. Et vous savez ce que Malefoy lui a répondu ? Il lui a dit que tout ça c'était de _ma_ faute, que si elle n'avait pas été ma petite amie, ils n'auraient probablement pas été là, à tuer sa famille. Et il l'a tué, de sang froid. Et j'ai tout vu.

- Harry, dit calmement Hermione pour l'apaiser. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une vision créée par Voldemort pour te faire du mal. Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Voyons, Harry, reprit Hermione, Cho était une sang pur comme les autres familles attaquées cette nuit-là. C'est pour ça que sa famille a été choisie ; pour le recrutement. Pas par ta faute. Tu ne connaissais pas les autres victimes et pourtant, ils sont morts. Voldemort veut te faire du mal en te faisant culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Ne le laisse pas arriver à ses fins. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, tu entends ? La seule chose que nous puissions faire c'est nous entraîner pour mettre un terme à ces horreurs et venger ceux qui sont morts.

Harry ne répondit pas à Hermione. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Shanen n'était pas à la table des professeurs et Harry se demanda si elle avait eu des ennuis. Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait la contacter à tout moment en l'appelant par la pensée. Il se concentra et essaya de lui parler.

Shanen, tu m'entends ?

Oui. Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

Où es-tu ? Ca s'est passé comment cette nuit ? Est-ce que tu as libéré tout le monde ? Tu as eu des problèmes ?

Houlà. Doucement Harry. Non, je n'ai pas eu de véritables problèmes mais ça n'a pas non plus était une partie de plaisir et je suis assez fatiguée. Je suis dans ma chambre, je viens de rentrer.

Tu viens seulement de rentrer ? Comment ça se fait ?

Il a fallu que je me batte contre des mangemorts, que je dépose certains otages à Sainte Mangouste et que j'amène les autres au Ministère de la Magie, où j'ai dû faire un rapport. Et après, je suis allée voir Voldemort. Désolée, je suis arrivée juste après la vision qu'il t'a envoyée. J'ai besoin de repos mais si tu as besoin, je te rejoins.

Non, c'est bon. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu n'étais pas là.

Tu t'inquiétais ? C'est mignon mais faut pas t'en faire pour moi, Harry. Je pense que je ne vous verrai pas avant ce soir. Alors à ce soir Harry. Garde tes forces.

A ce soir Sha'.

- Harry ? Harry ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je t'entends Gin'. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bah… t'étais tout bizarre. Tu bougeais plus et tes yeux, ils sont devenus très sombres et ils étaient fixes. En plus, on aurait dit que tu m'entendais pas. Tu m'as fait peur !

En la regardant bien, il se rendit compte que Ginny était très pâle. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir fait des frayeurs.

- Ce n'est rien ma belle, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. J'ai juste contacté Shanen pour savoir où elle était.

- T'as réussi ? demanda-t-elle en se détendant. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Apparemment ça s'est pas trop mal passé. Elle a libéré les otages mais maintenant, elle doit se reposer. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à l'entraînement ce soir, parce que là, je commence à m'énerver. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Et tu as aussi besoin d'évacuer ce surplus de magie, ajouta une voix traînante derrière lui.

- Malefoy ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte mais ta magie est en train de… crépiter autour de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Sha' m'a appris à analyser et repérer la magie des autres. Je pense qu'elle t'apprendra aussi, ajouta-t-il songeur. En tout cas, là, toi, tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Alors, je suis venu te prévenir pour que tu te calmes. Tu risques de faire des dégâts si tu laisses ta magie prendre le dessus. T'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de puissance alors si tu veux apaiser ta magie, va ailleurs et laisse-la s'exprimer totalement ou alors calme-toi. Mais ne reste pas dans cet état. T'es dangereux, là, Potter.

- Je vais essayer de me calmer, Shanen veut que je m'économise pour ce soir. Euh… merci.

- Pas de quoi. Bonne journée.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, un peu perturbé. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu sais de quoi il voulait parler ?

- Oui et c'est épatant. J'ai essayé d'apprendre à analyser la magie mais je n'ai jamais réussi. C'est extrêmement dur. Je suppose qu'avec l'aide d'un bon professeur on y arrive plus facilement. Mais ça reste un exploit, c'est… Whaou ! Par contre, s'il a jugé nécessaire de venir te dire de te calmer, c'est que ça doit être urgent. Alors essaye. J'en reviens pas qu'il maîtrise déjà cet art, c'est très rare les sorciers qui y arrivent. Il est vraiment surprenant !

- Mione, dit Ron d'un air contrarié, j'aime pas trop que tu parles de lui avec autant d'admiration. Je te signale que c'est Malefoy !

- Non, Ronald, ce n'est pas « Malefoy », c'est Drago ! Et il faudrait que tu commences à mûrir ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je reconnais à leurs justes valeurs ses talents ? Il a toujours été un bon élève, contrairement à certains… Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie simplement parce que je dis qu'il est surprenant quand même. Tu me déçois. J'espérai vraiment que tu ferais des efforts. Ne serait-ce que pour me faire plaisir !

- Pour te faire plaisir ? Non mais je rêve. Depuis quand Malefoy a à voir avec ton plaisir ? Et tu crois pas que…

- Et ben, ça faisait longtemps, murmura Ginny à l'oreille de Harry pendant que Ron et Hermione continuaient de s'époumoner. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de les laisser se chamailler et de s'éclipser pour être un peu tranquilles ? J'ai envie d'être un peu seule avec toi. Et qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à te calmer.

- Je suis pas contre. Tu as raison, laissons-les se disputer et allons faire un tour.

Harry et Ginny quittèrent la Grande Salle sans que les deux amoureux belliqueux ne s'en rendent compte. Ils passèrent la matinée dans le parc à profiter des derniers moments de beau temps. Ginny tenta tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit pour calmer son brun mais rien n'y fit.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas sans que la tension et la colère de Harry n'aient baissé. Ils trouvèrent Hermione sur les genoux de Ron, qui les attendait. A l'évidence, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ils s'installèrent en face des deux autres et l'air maussade de Harry dissuada Hermione de lui demander s'il allait mieux. Le repas se déroula, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en silence.

Alors que le dessert disparaissait, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'exila dans son dortoir pour se reposer et tenter de se calmer. Ron, qui avait envie de se faire pardonner la crise de jalousie du petit déjeuner, emmena Hermione se promener au bord du lac, après que Ginny leur ait assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester seule. Elle quitta à son tour la Grande Salle et erra dans les couloirs sans but précis. Elle croisa Drago, au détour d'un couloir. Lui aussi semblait ne pas quoi savoir faire de son après-midi.

- Tu es tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme depuis la rentrée. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Potter ?

- Non, il a besoin de se calmer un peu. Comment se fait-il que tu sois tout seul ? Et pourquoi restes-tu dans les couloirs ?

- Je n'ai plus de salle commune ou plutôt, je n'y suis plus le bienvenu et je n'aime pas être tout seul dans ma chambre.

Cette phrase fit sourire Ginny, qui dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas lui renvoyer une remarque déplacée mais il ne tiqua pas et continua son explication.

- Je devais passer la journée avec Sha' mais avec la nuit qu'elle a passée, elle m'a fait faux-bond. Et toi, pourquoi Hermione et ton frangin ne sont-ils pas avec toi ?

- Ben… Si Ron apprend que je t'ai expliqué, je suis morte ! Ils se sont disputés ce matin à cause de toi et il veut se faire pardonner, alors ils se font une aprèm' en amoureux.

- Ils se sont disputés à cause de moi, dit-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Les autres nous regardent bizarrement, j'en ai marre et ce serait pas génial si j'allais leur casser la figure alors…

- Comme tu veux.

- Alors, suis-moi.

Pendant qu'elle le guidait à travers le dédale de couloirs vers une destination inconnue, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Drago ressentit une certaine fierté à se dire que la meilleure élève du château était bluffée par ses performances. Il oublia cependant assez rapidement sa fierté quand il comprit où la plus jeune des Weasley le menait. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Quand Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle parlait et avançait seule, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Désolé, l'interrompit-il, j'peux pas. Il y a certains endroits de Poudlard que j'évite et… la Salle sur Demande est l'un d'eux.

- Mais pour… Oh ! Je vois. Tu n'y es pas retourné depuis…

- Non.

Ginny le regarda un instant, elle était touchée par son apparente douleur. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était aussi sensible ? Que devait-elle faire ?

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose, Drago. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas monter au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie mais… Cette salle peut être magnifique quand on veut. Il serait bête que tu t'en prives. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Sans le laisser répliquer, elle lui attrapa la main et le traîna devant le mur qui cachait l'entrée de la fameuse salle. Elle lâcha Drago, puis passa trois fois devant le mur. La salle révéla son entrée et Ginny jeta un coup d'œil dedans pour vérifier qu'elle était comme elle la voulait, puis elle ressortit et reprit la main de Drago. Cette fois, il résista.

- Je peux pas…

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- J'ai pas peur !

- Alors viens. Je serai avec toi.

Il la laissa le tirer dans la salle, la respiration saccadée. Il se calma progressivement, à mesure qu'il observait la pièce qu'elle avait crée pour eux. C'était une pièce chaleureuse, avec des poufs confortables disposés en rond au centre. Tout était dans les nuances de rouge.

- Mouais, finit-il par dire. Un peu trop rouge à mon goût mais on fera avec. Faut pas en demander trop à une Gryffondor après tout.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement furieux et lui balança un coussin avant de lui répondre :

- Ah oui ? Les Serpentard sont bien mieux que les Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

Suspicieux, il acquiesça et attendit la suite.

- Mais dans ce cas, dis-moi, ils sont où tes amis Serpentard si parfaits quand tu as besoin d'eux ?

- Aïe, en plein cœur, répondit-il en mimant d'avoir été touché à la poitrine par un projectile. Un point pour toi.

- Donc il me semble bien que tu sois obligé de supporter les Gryffondor à l'avenir. Tu vas faire une overdose de rouge avec moi dans les parages, je te préviens tout de suite.

- Et ça se soigne ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai bien peur que non.

- Bon alors autant se résigner tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur l'un des nombreux poufs.

Faute d'avoir pu calmer Harry, Ginny était heureuse d'avoir pu aider Drago et de l'avoir rassuré.

Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les deux, en se provoquant l'un l'autre de temps en temps. Drago était vraiment impressionné par la répartie de la jeune lionne. Il l'appréciait réellement.

De son côté, Harry tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Ne parvenant pas à retrouver sa sérénité, il décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa malle et les chercha. Il localisa rapidement Ron et Hermione près du lac mais ne trouva pas Ginny. Il ne voulait pas déranger ses meilleurs amis, aussi il refusa d'aller les rejoindre. Il scruta plusieurs fois le plan sans trouver la moindre trace de Ginny. Les sourcils froncés, il se mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? La seule fois où il n'avait pas pu retrouver quelqu'un sur la carte, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et ce dernier était dans la Salle sur Demande. Que faisait Ginny, _seule_, dans cette salle ?

Pour le savoir, il décida d'aller attendre devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte ou qu'il voie son nom apparaître sur le parchemin. Il se dirigea vers la salle en emmenant sa précieuse carte, ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Il arriva rapidement devant le mur magique qui cachait l'entrée. Il passa trois fois devant, en demandant une salle dans laquelle il pourrait se reposer mais aucune porte n'apparut, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un utilisait déjà la salle. Le nom de Ginny n'étant toujours pas réapparut sur la carte, il en vint à la conclusion que l'utilisateur mystère de la pièce était bel et bien sa petite amie.

Prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, il alla s'installer par terre, contre le mur faisant face à la Salle sur Demande et plaça la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules pour cacher son corps et sa tête. Jetant des coups d'œil réguliers sur la carte pour ne pas louper la réapparition du nom s'il s'était trompé, il patienta dans cette position pendant plusieurs heures.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle sur Demande, Drago et Ginny discutaient calmement, comme s'ils avaient toujours été d'excellents amis. Ginny, d'humeur taquine, ne cessa de provoquer Drago, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci se leva et bondit sur elle avec l'agilité d'un chat. Seule fille parmi ses six frères, elle avait, heureusement pour elle, acquit certains réflexes et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'écarta de la trajectoire de Drago, pour se mettre à courir dans la pièce. Agréablement surpris par la rapidité de l'esquive de la rouquine, il décida de la poursuivre dans toute la salle, pour la soumettre à l'horrible torture des chatouilles. Prise au dépourvu, Ginny commença à lancer les coussins en direction de Drago mais viser en courant n'est pas particulièrement facile et aucun des projectiles n'atteignit sa cible.

Manque de chance pour elle, il courait plus vite qu'elle et il ne tarda pas à l'intercepter. Il la renversa à terre et s'assit au dessus d'elle pour la maintenir au sol. S'ensuivit ensuite une longue séance de guillis. La pauvre Ginny se débattait dans tous les sens mais rien à faire, Drago était plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, le supplice s'arrêta. Rouge et essoufflés par leur course, ils se regardèrent un instant.

- T'as eu ta dose ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Oui !

- Tu ne te mesureras plus jamais au grand et merveilleux Drago ?

- Grand et merveilleux… pouffa Ginny.

- Jsuis pas grand, merveilleux et magnifique ?

- Non !

- T'es sûre ?

- Certaine !

A peine le mot prononcé, Ginny se tordait déjà dans tous les sens pour se dégager de l'emprise impitoyable du blond et échapper à la nouvelle vague de chatouilles.

Plus rouge que jamais et les cheveux en désordre, Ginny essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme quand il cessa sa punition.

- Alors, je suis pas magni…

- Non !

- Bon, dans ce cas… dit-il en soupirant.

- D'accord, d'accord, avoua Ginny alors qu'il recommençait à la chatouiller. Tu es magnifique et merveilleux, ô grand Drago.

- Ah, je préfère ça et… Oh merde, dit-il en se relevant, t'as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard pour le dîner.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, puis se dirigea vers la porte, Ginny sur ses talons.

Quand Drago passa la porte, Harry en resta figé. Non seulement il s'était trompé sur l'identité de celui qui utilisait la salle mais en plus, il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy dans cet état. En effet, lui qui était toujours impeccablement coiffé et habillé, avait les cheveux en désordre et la chemise sortie du pantalon. Quant à son teint, d'ordinaire si blanc, il oscillait entre le rose et le rouge. La stupéfaction de Harry atteignit son paroxysme quand il vit Ginny sortir à son tour de la salle, encore plus rouge et décoiffée que lui. S'il n'avait pas été assis, Harry en serait probablement tombé par terre. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il regarda Ginny se rapprocher de Drago, pour lui coller un petit coup dans les côtes et lui murmurer :

- Bourreau !

Ce mot, comme un électrochoc, ramena Harry à la réalité. Furieux, il arracha sa cape et surgit devant les deux autres, qui, comme deux coupables pris en flagrant délit, affichèrent une mine à la fois surprise et effrayée.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? hurla Harry.

Devant le manque de réaction des deux fautifs, il enchaîna sans pour autant baissé le ton :

- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez passé toute l'après-midi, tous les deux, dans cette fichue salle ? Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez fait ? Vu votre état…

Blessée par le manque de confiance de son petit ami, Ginny répliqua de manière un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

- On n'a rien fait de mal ! Toi en revanche, tu m'espionnes on dirait. Tu devrais avoir honte Harry Potter ! Je suis patiente avec toi, j'essaye de me comporter comme une petite amie modèle et toi, tu me remercies en me suivant, en m'accusant et en ne me faisant pas confiance. Tu es fier de toi ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry !

Face à une mini Mrs Weasley en colère, Harry sentit sa propre colère monter en lui. Drago de son côté, les regardait tous les deux, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Shanen, viens vite !

Bien que surpris de voir Shanen apparaître dès que Drago l'avait appelée, Harry et Ginny ne lui accordèrent pas leur attention et ne cessèrent pas non plus de se hurler dessus.

Tournée vers Drago, Shanen s'inquiéta d'abord pour lui, croyant que son appel de détresse le concernait.

- Drago, est-ce que tu vas… bien ? acheva-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers son frère. Holala… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Bah…

Elle ne le laissa pas parler, allant chercher la réponse directement dans son esprit.

- Oh, Dray tu abuses ! Harry va mal et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire ?

- Mais on n'a rien fait de mal ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ca, _je _le sais. Mais Harry, lui, l'ignore. Bon, tu éloignes Ginny et tu la calmes. Je me charge de Harry.

- T'as vu les pouvoirs qu'elle a !

- Tu as vu ceux qu'Il a ! Si on ne veut pas qu'il y ait des blessés, faut intervenir tout maintenant. Calme-la et emmène-la manger.

- Bonne chance avec ton frère.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Aller, au boulot. Et soyez à l'heure dans mon bureau !

Se mettant entre les deux amoureux, Shanen et Drago les obligèrent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Si Ginny se laissa docilement mener par Drago, Harry en revanche se débattit et se mit à crier sur sa sœur pour protester. Quand Ginny et Drago eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir, Shanen gifla Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il légèrement hébété.

- Les baffes sont un excellent remède contre l'hystérie et la folie.

- Je ne suis ni fou, ni hystérique.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis. Et puis, ça remet les idées en place. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, ça peut pas te faire de mal.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? J'ai le droit d'être furieux ! J'ai le droit de…

Shanen, qui voyait que Harry était loin de retrouver son calme et qui sentait sa magie envahir le couloir, décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne s'énerve davantage. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le fit transplaner au milieu d'un champ.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un endroit où ta magie ne fera de mal à personne. Harry, il faut que tu te calmes. Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans de tels états. Elle et toi, vous avez accès à une puissance qui peut devenir très dangereuse si vous ne la maîtrisez pas. Votre magie est supérieure à la moyenne, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre le contrôle. Vous pourriez blesser des innocents !

- Il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir, dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

- Il y avait Drago !

- Tu as raison, il faut que je reformule. Il n'y avait aucun innocent dans ce couloir.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je pensais que tu commençais à comprendre qui il est. Maintenant, tu as deux alternatives ; soit tu te défoules un bon coup ici, soit tu te calmes et tu attends de pouvoir utiliser tes pouvoirs à l'entraînement. C'est-à-dire dans environ une heure.

- Je suis calme.

- Ca je ne crois pas non. Ta magie irradie tout autour de toi. Harry, viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi.

Harry ne broncha pas et alla rejoindre sa sœur.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il faut que tu fasses confiance à tes alliés. Et là, je parle de Ginny bien sûr mais aussi de Drago.

- Je ne supporte pas ce mec, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et maintenant, il tourne autour de Ginny !

- Tu ne te trouves pas un peu ridicule là ? demanda Shanen avec un sourire.

- Non !

- Et bien moi si ! Harry, il y a deux jours tu craignais que _je _ne sois avec Drago et aujourd'hui tu as peur qu'il drague Ginny. Tu te rends compte de ta bêtise ? Je te demande de lui laisser une chance de montrer sa bonne foi, alors s'il te plaît…

- C'est au dessus de mes forces pour l'instant. Qu'ont-il fait ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Ca, tu le règlera avec Gin'. Si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, je ne peux rien pour toi. Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour intervenir dans quelque chose d'aussi banal que des problèmes de couple. Si vous devez passer votre vie ensemble, vous devez apprendre à vous faire confiance. Et non ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai jamais utilisé mes facultés pour vérifier ce que faisait ou pensait Sirius quand nous étions ensemble.

- Dis-moi au moins si…

- Non ! Je ne dirai rien de ce qu'ils ont fait.

Harry se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cents pas.

- Tu n'arrives pas à te calmer ! Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

- Tu vas répondre à mes questions ?

- Non.

- Alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider !

- De la même façon que je l'ai fait hier matin. Ma magie a des effets bienfaiteurs. Elle peut guérir ou apaiser. Approche et rassieds-toi.

Une fois qu'il fut assis à ses côtés, Shanen plaqua ses mains sur les tempes de Harry et lui envoya sa magie apaisante.

- Merci, dit Harry alors que Shanen retirait ses mains.

- Bien, maintenant, il est temps de rentrer au château. Les autres vont bientôt arriver dans mon bureau. Donne-moi tes mains, je te ramène.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Bon, alors tout d'abord, il faut que tu manges.

Elle fit apparaître de quoi permettre à Harry de se nourrir, puis alla s'installer dans son fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en face de Harry.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, ta cape et la carte du Maraudeur sont dans l'armoire. Je les ai expédiées ici quand je t'ai emmené dans le champ.

- D'accord, merchi, répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

Alors que Harry finissait la dernière bouchée du gâteau au chocolat que Shanen avait apparaître pour lui, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce, la mine soucieuse.

- Ah tu es là. Tu nous as fait peur mon vieux. Ginny nous a expliqué que vous vous étiez disputés et que tu étais très en colère. Et Malefoy, il a rajouté que tu perdais le contrôle. Pourquoi ils sont arrivés ensemble ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron en se détendant progressivement.

- Rien. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, tant que j'aurai pas réglé ça avec Ginny.

- Vous avez des problèmes ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Veux pas en parler pour l'instant. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont arrivés tellement en retard, ils sont sûrement encore en train de manger.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Personne n'osait affronter Harry, qui, toujours en colère, affichait un air buté.

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette atmosphère extrêmement lourde, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Drago entra, suivi de près par Ginny. Cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise et elle parcourut toute la pièce sans jeter un seul coup d'œil vers Harry, tout en tortillant ses mains. En la voyant si torturée, il fut assailli par de nouveaux sentiments qui remplacèrent peu à peu la colère. Il culpabilisait et pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle était aussi gênée, c'était parce qu'elle avait bel et bien quelque chose à se reprocher. L'esprit embrouillé, il la regarda s'installer à côté de Ron, sur la chaise la plus éloignée de la sienne.

Peu à peu, le brouillard qui engourdissait ses sens se dissipa et c'est cette fois la douleur et le chagrin qui le submergèrent. Drago alla se placer, debout, près de Ginny. Pour éviter que Harry ne se remette en colère, Shanen prit la parole, après un soupir :

- Heureusement que je vous avais dit de venir dans une tenue adéquate, sinon j'imagine que vous seriez arrivés en tutu, dit-elle en les regardant un à un.

Avec les évènements de la soirée, aucun n'avait songé à changer de vêtement. Elle claqua des doigts et leurs tenues se modifièrent de façon à devenir plus pratiques et plus indiquées pour les combats.

- Oh non Sha', geignit Drago. Tu as recommencé ! Tu avais promis que tu ne me changerais plus de vêtement contre mon gré. Et puis pourquoi du cuir ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'habiller comme ça face aux mangemorts ?

- Le cuir est comme une seconde peau, il épouse facilement les formes du corps, il ne te gênera donc pas dans tes mouvements. De plus, malgré sa souplesse, il agit comme une armure. Face à un sort, le cuir te protégera bien mieux que du tissu ! Et puis si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à penser à te changer toi-même !

- Je l'aurais sûrement fait sans les conneries de Potter, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, sa colère réactivée par cette simple réplique. Il tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son nouveau pantalon en cuir. De son côté, Drago en fit autant. Ayant subi l'entraînement intensif de son père et de sa tante et ayant eu une petite remise à niveau par Shanen durant les vacances, il avait acquis une remarquable rapidité. Il réussit à pointer sa baguette sur Harry avant que celui-ci ne lance son premier sort. Premier sort qu'il arrêta d'ailleurs facilement avant d'en lancer lui-même un pour répliquer.

Ginny se leva pour leur demander d'arrêter leurs bêtises mais Shanen lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

- Laissons donc ces deux jeunes crétins se mesurer l'un à l'autre, dit-elle. Ils en subiront les conséquences, croyez-moi. Mais en attendant, tant qu'ils ne se font pas de mal, nous n'intervenons pas. Il est nécessaire qu'ils mesurent tous les deux l'ampleur de leurs pouvoirs. Ils apprendront à se respecter comme ça.

Ginny se rassit près de son frère sans quitter des yeux le combat qui opposait son petit ami à l'un de ses amis. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle pensait être en partie responsable de ce combat de coq totalement ridicule et avait peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

- Rassure-toi, Ginny, dit Shanen, le visage indéchiffrable, je ne les laisserai pas se blesser. Drago est très bien entraîné, quant à Harry, même si son potentiel est supérieur à celui de Dray, il manque cruellement d'entraînement. Le combat est égal. Ils ne risquent rien ni l'un ni l'autre. Détends-toi. Si l'un d'entre eux est en danger, j'interviens. Mais il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils se contentent des sorts basiques.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Harry et Drago continuaient de s'affronter. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que les murs s'étaient espacés et que tout le mobilier avait été retiré au moment précis où Harry avait tiré sa baguette.

L'intensité du combat augmenta par palier et bientôt, ils utilisèrent des sorts plus puissants et plus dangereux. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait encore été blessé puisqu'ils arrivaient chaque fois à contrer l'attaque de l'autre.

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Potter ! Tu pourras faire confiance à ta copine tout de même. C'est une fille bien. En doutant d'elle, tu lui manques de respect. A moins bien sûr que tu ne doutes de Toi ! Dans ce cas… j'ai presque pitié pour toi.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui, ayant une furieuse envie de faire mal, lança le premier sort qi lui vint à l'esprit.

- _Sectum Sempra !_

Ginny ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur qui se transforma en plainte affolée quand elle vit Drago exécuter une manœuvre qui renvoya son sort à Harry. Terrifiée, elle vit le sortilège repartir dans la direction de son petit ami, qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire pour stopper un sort si puissant. Elle entendit à peine le sifflement rageur qui sortit de la poitrine de Shanen. Elle vit la scène se dérouler au ralentit et n'entendait plus que le bruit assourdissant de son cœur.

Shanen apparut soudainement entre Harry et l'horrible sortilège. Ginny en fut immédiatement soulagée. Shanen, elle, en revanche, entra dans une colère noire dès lors qu'elle arrêta le maléfice. Ses yeux prirent une délicate couleur miel et elle s'éleva dans les airs, les bras écartés de façons à ce que ses paumes soient dirigées vers les deux combattants.

Bien qu'il n'y ait absolument pas eu de vent dans la salle, ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient agités comme sous l'effet de la brise. Harry et Drago furent soudain projetés chacun contre un mur et tombèrent durement au sol. Ahuris, ils la regardèrent faire naître un rayon lumineux dans le creux de chacune de ses mains. Ses traits n'exprimaient plus qu'une chose : la fureur !

Soudain, elle se mit à parler. Mais personne ne comprit ce qu'elle dit, les paroles qu'elle psalmodiait étant dans une langue inconnue et étrange. Puis, sans prévenir, les rayons lumineux allèrent frapper Harry et Drago en pleine poitrine. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, parcourus par des frissons et des tremblements violents. Les murs eux-mêmes se mirent à trembler cependant que la colère de Shanen semblait atteindre un nouveau stade, encore plus élevé.

Tout à coup, tout cessa. Les rayons de lumière disparurent en même temps que les étranges convulsions agitant les deux ennemis. Shanen se reposa au sol. Ses yeux avaient désormais pris une couleur rouge dérangeante. Son visage, lui, gardait toujours les marques de sa colère.

- Bande de débiles profonds ! Vous n'êtes que des irresponsables, hurla Shanen. Est-ce que je peux savoir depuis quand tu utilises la magie noire, Harry ? Sur un allié qui plus est. Et toi Drago, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as retourné son sort au lieu de simplement le bloquer ? Tu savais pertinemment que lui ne saurait pas l'arrêter. Vous vous rendez compte que…

Elle s'arrêta net, ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

- Non, reprit-elle plus calmement. Gin', je te les laisse, amuse-toi bien !

Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant appeler Ginny, qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière Shanen, tremblante de la tête aux pieds et les poings serrés. Elle avança d'un pas assuré vers Harry et lui assena une gifle monumentale.

Dans son dos, Drago ricana. Il arrêta cependant de rire quand elle se tourna vers lui et le claqua avec la même force.

Une main sur leurs joues, ils attendirent que l'orage qui grondait dans les entrailles de Ginny finisse par exploser. Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par la colère. Vous n'avez rien dans la tête ou quoi ? se mit-elle à hurler. Vous êtes des crétins finis. Pourquoi faut-il que les mecs soient si stupides ? Les dangers de la guerre ne vous suffisent pas, il faut en plus que vous jouiez les imbéciles en vous affrontant ? Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes, des insensibles, des monstres ! Imaginez un peu comment on aurait réagi si l'un d'entre vous avait été blessé. Ou pire, tué. Vous tenez donc si peu à la vie que vous tentez par tous les moyens d'y mettre fin ?

Devant tant de reproches, Harry et Drago se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes, conscients d'avoir agi comme des idiots. Pas très fier d'eux, ils la laissèrent exprimer sa fureur. La crise de nerfs, qui s'était produite quelques heures plus tôt, paraissait désormais ridicule vu la colère dans laquelle semblait être Ginny. Elle continua à leur crier tous les reproches qu'elle avait à leur faire pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis elle fondit en larmes sans signes avant-coureurs.

Se sentant désormais très mal, Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Tu as raison, je suis un monstre. Je t'en prie mon amour, ne pleure plus. Ne pleure plus. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Hermione et Ron n'étant pas intervenus de toute la scène, continuèrent de regarder sans rien faire. Drago, de son côté, pressentait que quelque chose allait de travers. Il avait l'impression qu'un détail important lui échappait.

Ginny retrouva peu à peu son calme, sous les caresses et les baisers de Harry. Quand elle cessa de pleurer, elle s'éloigna de lui et retourna près de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

Harry se retrouva donc en compagnie de Drago, face à sa sœur, qui, fort heureusement, était redevenue totalement elle-même. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges et bien que ses traits marquaient encore une certaine colère, elle ne semblait plus sur le point de les étriper.

- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix calme où perçait seulement un certain agacement, maintenant au travail.

C'est alors que Drago saisit ce qui le dérangeait.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux. Tu te contentes de ça ? Tu ne vas pas nous punir ?

- Non, c'est suffisant, dit-elle avec un sourire étrange.

- Houlà, j'aime pas ça. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? C'était quoi ? Parce que tu ne nous as pas fait mal. C'était quoi ?

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en réponse l'alarma. Quant à Harry, il en fut effrayé. Le sourire, qui l'avait hanté deux nuits auparavant, se dessinait désormais dans la réalité sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Un sourire sadique et empreint de gloire et de fierté.

- Shanen ? demanda timidement Hermione. Que leur as-tu…

Shanen se tourna vers elle et en quelques secondes, Ron, Hermione et Ginny affichèrent un air extrêmement surpris. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien le malaise de Drago.

- Tu as…

Shanen acquiesça.

- Hum, c'est bien fait ! décréta Ginny.

- Shanen ? demanda Drago, la voix tendue. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

- Tu verras bien. Vous le méritez de toute façon. J'ai hésité entre deux punitions. Je pense que celle-là est bien plus intéressante et que vous allez… apprendre. Maintenant, trêve de bavardage. Ginny, tu combats Ron, Drago contre Hermione. Et Harry, tu m'affrontes. Allez, bougez-vous !

- J'aime vraiment pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Concentre-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Commençons ! Utilisez des sorts de défense et d'attaque de base. Là, c'est l'échauffement et je ne veux pas de blessés.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils se lancèrent des sortilèges et parèrent les attaques. Puis Shanen annonça que la phase d'entraînement était terminée et qu'ils passaient désormais à la vitesse supérieure. Elle demanda à Ron et à Hermione de s'attaquer ensemble à Ginny, pendant qu'elle-même s'occuperait de Drago et Harry.

- A quoi ça rime de nous combattre tous les deux ? demanda Drago, très surpris par cette décision. Je suppose que si tu as mis Ginny face à Hermione et Weasley c'est pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre face à une attaque groupée. Mais, toi, tu sais parfaitement bien gérer les combats face à plusieurs adversaires. Ou est l'intérêt ?

- Tu as raison, je veux que Ginny apprenne comment réagir face à ce genre d'embuscade. En revanche, vous, je veux que vous appreniez à combattre l'un avec l'autre et non pas l'un contre l'autre, répliqua-t-elle froidement. En position !

Des combats plus acharnés commencèrent alors. Ginny ne s'en sortait pas trop mal face à cette attaque sur deux fronts. Mais rapidement, Ginny, Ron et Hermione cessèrent de s'entraîner pour observer ce qui se passait entre les trois autres.

Shanen y allait un peu fort et les deux jeunes hommes étaient mal en point. Harry avait une large entaille qui lui barrait toute la joue droite et qui saignait bien. De plus, il semblait souffrir de ses côtes et maintenait l'une de ses mains étroitement serrée contre son corps. A l'évidence, elle était brisée.

Drago n'en menait pas large non plus. Lui aussi avait une entaille assez sévère. Mais celle-ci démarrait au milieu de sa joue droite et descendait jusque son torse. La veste en cuir qu'il portait était d'ailleurs lacérée en plusieurs endroits et révélait de nombreuses coupures, plus ou moins profondes. De plus, il boitait légèrement.

Shanen lança un nouveau sort informulé qu'ils ne purent éviter ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils furent violemment projetés contre l'un des murs, qui se fissura sous le choc. Le souffle coupé, ils s'effondrèrent à terre.

- Shanen, arrête, tu vas les tuer, implora Ginny.

- T'inquiète, je maîtrise. Ils vont bien. Debout ! hurla-t-elle aux deux garçons.

Drago releva la tête vers elle, un masque de souffrance gravé sur son visage. Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas si bien que ça. Cependant, Shanen leur ordonna de nouveau de se remettre debout. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal et retombèrent au sol, incapables de se relever.

- On n'en peut plus, Shanen. On a besoin d'une pause.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu comptes dire aux mangemorts qui t'attaqueront, Drago ? Debout !

- Mais on a mal.

- Dans ce cas, oublie ta douleur ! Tu dois t'entraîner autant à combattre qu'à souffrir, je te signale.

- Pfff, tu agis comme mon père ou Severus l'auraient fait.

- Ils n'ont pas toujours tord, tu sais. Il y a même des points sur lesquels ils ont parfaitement raison.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu parles comme une mangemort ! Tu n'as jamais agi ainsi pendant mes entraînements. Depuis quand penses-tu que nous torturer peut nous être bénéfique ? dit-il en haletant sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Figure-toi que je réagis comme ça depuis que tu envoies des sorts de magie noire à mon frère. Vous étiez prêts à vous faire du mal, parfait ! Moi au moins, je sais ce que je fais et ça a un intérêt.

- Je ne lui ai rien envoyé, c'est lui qui a lancé ce maléfice. Je n'ai fait que le renvoyer !

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Le résultat aurez été le même et tu as _voulu _lui renvoyer. Tu avais donc les mêmes intentions que lui. Et vous êtes aussi responsables l'un que l'autre. Certes tu n'as pas lancé le sort toi-même mais tu as provoqué la situation et tu as poussé Harry à bout avant de lui renvoyer ce stupide sortilège. Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs. Et tant que vous ne vous allierez pas, vous devrez en subir les conséquences. Maintenant, debout !

- Non ! répondit Drago.

- Non ?

- Non ! enchaîna Harry.

- Bien. _Endoloris !_

Harry et Drago se tordirent de douleur au sol pendant quelques secondes, puis, aussi rapidement que la souffrance était apparue, elle disparue.

Shanen se pencha à côté d'eux et leur dit pendant qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle :

- Face à un mangemort, vous seriez morts, simplement parce que vous êtes trop bêtes pour vous unir. Debout !

- Shanen, intervint Hermione, ils n'en peuvent plus, ils ne feront rien de bien ce soir. Et je pense que la punition que tu leur as réservée est amplement suffisante. Ne leur fait pas plus de mal. Ils vont finir par te détester !

- Et bien qu'ils me détestent ! Si c'est la seule solution…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'au moins ils seront d'accord là-dessus. S'ils doivent me détester pour s'unir, alors soit.

- Mais tu es prête à les perdre ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Parce qu'eux risquent leurs vies. Pas moi. S'ils s'entêtent à ne pas vouloir s'allier, ils risquent d'en mourir ! Je ne le supporterais pas. Je préfère qu'ils me haïssent et que leur haine les rapproche, plutôt que de prendre le risque de les laisser mourir.

- Alors tu leur fais du mal pour leur bien ? demanda Hermione, sidérée par cette révélation.

- C'est paradoxal mais oui, c'est exactement ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as raison. Ils ne sont plus bons à rien ce soir et leur punition attend… Autant les envoyer au lit.

Elle retourna auprès des deux estropiés et soigna d'abord les blessures de Drago, puis celle de Harry.

- Pourquoi tu l'as soigné lui en premier ? demanda Harry en boudant.

- Parce que c'est toi qui as lancé le Sectum Sempra !

- Je suis désolé, dit-il piteusement.

- Je sais. Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu utilises ce sort face à lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser remettre ça une troisième fois, alors bon gré mal gré, vous allez apprendre à vous apprécier. Vous n'avez plus mal nulle part ?

- Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Et je ne te hais pas non plus, précisa Drago qui, tout comme Harry, avait entendu la discussion entre Hermione et Shanen. Je suis même presque sûr que ça t'a fait plus de mal qu'à nous tout ça.

Elle grimaça face à cette réplique.

- Tu viens avec moi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, Harry et toi avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. D'ailleurs, buvez cette potion en vous couchant, ajouta-t-elle en leur envoyant une fiole à chacun. Elle vous aidera à dormir et à refaire vos forces. Bonne nuit les garçons, finit-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

- Bonne nuit Sha', répondirent-ils emplis de doutes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se remirent sur leurs jambes mais vacillèrent. Ginny alla aussitôt soutenir Harry et Shanen se chargea de Drago.

Elle raccompagna Drago à sa chambre après avoir placé la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules de Ron et de Hermione et après avoir désillusionné Harry et Ginny.

Sur le chemin les ramenant à leur tour, Harry et Ginny mirent les choses à plat et réglèrent leur petite querelle. Harry s'excusa d'avoir sous-entendu que Ginny le trompait et elle lui demanda de la pardonner de s'être mise en colère alors qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de son soutient.

Complètement épuisé, Harry s'affala sur son lit, étrangement rasséréné. Il vida d'une traite la potion donnée par sa sœur et sombra dans un sommeil profond, empreint d'une étrange sensation cotonneuse.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, avec un horrible mal de tête…

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Pfiou, fin de chapitre. Il était long celui-là (32 pages word quand même)

A bientôt pout la suite. Attendez-vous à quelques surprises… Qu'a bien pu faire Shanen à Drago et Harry ? Pourquoi la punition qu'elle leur inflige semble l'assurer qu'ils finiront par faire la paix ? Quelles drôles d'aventures attendent encore nos héros ?

Pour le savoir, soyez au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Il devrait arriver plus rapidement que celui-là, puisqu'il est déjà commencé. Encore désolée pour l'attente.

BizouxXx, Serp'


	7. Corps à corps

Houlala, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté...  
Lamentable, je vous l'accorde.

J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs.  
Je suis désolée pour l'attente.  
Et j'espère que vous allez aimer  
Encore désolée...

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Chapitre 7 : Corps à Corps

_Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de tête…_

Le dortoir était étrangement calme pour un dimanche matin. Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il refusait d'affronter la lumière alors que sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de cette fraîcheur inhabituelle qui l'entourait et espérait que le silence l'aiderait à ne plus avoir mal.

L'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil, il chercha une explication à cette soudaine migraine. Il n'avait pas eu de vision de Voldemort et ce dernier n'avait pas tenté de pénétrer son esprit. Il n'avait pas non plus bu et ne se sentait pas malade. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir placé sa tête dans un étau qui se refermait graduellement sur lui ?

Il grogna. Il voulait se rendormir et re-sombrer dans ce bien-être cotonneux qui l'avait envahi pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ça non plus ce n'était pas normal. Il avait bien dormi, trop bien dormi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation. C'était comme si son cerveau et son corps avaient été anesthésiés durant la nuit. Mais le réveil, lui, était loin d'être agréable…

Dans une toute autre partie du château, quelqu'un subissait le même réveil et ressentait les mêmes désagréments. Drago avait lui aussi l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu un mal de tête aussi douloureux. Il voulait profiter de son dimanche pour faire une grasse matinée et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait plus mal en se réveillant un peu plus tard. Mais voilà, pour se réveiller, il fallait avant tout arriver à se rendormir et là ce n'était pas gagné ! Il y avait en effet un gêneur, voire deux, qui avaient l'impudence de ronfler et de l'empêcher de retrouver le sommeil.

- La ferme, Blaise ! grogna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Une petite minute, s'inquiéta-t-il intérieurement, qu'est-ce que je fous dans le dortoir ? J'ai ma chambre maintenant. »

Il se redressa vivement et se pétrifia en découvrant l'endroit où il était…

Toujours à ses réflexions sur les raisons de cette horrible douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, Harry ne remarqua pas un détail qui pourtant aurait dû attirer son attention. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et commença à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Cet oreiller était doux, vraiment très doux, tout comme les draps dans lesquels il était et à l'évidence, il était en sous-vêtements puisqu'il sentait le frôlement du linge sur sa peau nue.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous en boxer ? J'me suis pourtant mis en pyjama hier… J'étais fatigué mais quand même… »

Soudain plus attentifs, il se rendit compte qu'il entrapercevait une lueur verte à travers ses paupières clauses.

Résigné à ouvrir les yeux, il tendit la main vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver sa table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes. Mais lorsqu'il posa la main, elle n'atteignit pas sa table de chevet, elle rencontra au contraire un deuxième oreiller. Il tâtonna un peu et dut se rendre à l'évidence : son lit était plus grand que d'habitude. Les yeux encore fermés, il se redressa tout en se demandant lequel de ses camarades de dortoir avait eu l'idée saugrenue de transformer son lit en un deux places.

Il ouvrit légèrement n œil et le referma presque aussitôt quand celui-ci fut assailli par une lumière vive. Son cerveau mis quelques secondes avant d'intégrer l'information envoyée par ce malheureux œil. Mais quand ce fut fait, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Définitivement et complètement réveillé, Harry observa la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il était sous le choc et commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

« Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique en caleçon dans la chambre de Malefoy, moi ? s'interrogea-t-il silencieusement. »

Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucune trace de Drago. Il sortit donc du lit. Il avait l'intention de rejoindre son dortoir avant que l'on ne remarque sa disparition ou qu'on ne le trouve ici. Mais il lui fallait d'abord trouver ses vêtements, parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de devoir expliquer pourquoi il se baladait en sous-vêtements si on le surprenait. Après une brève inspection de la chambre, il constata qu'il n'y avait ni son uniforme ni son pyjama. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte qu'il soupçonnait être celle de la salle de bain et entra dans une magnifique pièce d'eau. Il se retrouva face à Drago, lui aussi en boxer et le fixant avec un air sûrement aussi surpris que celui qu'il devait lui-même afficher à ce moment.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il était dans un dortoir au lieu de sa chambre mais en plus, il était dans un dortoir rouge et or. Cependant, il ne distinguait pas très bien ce qui l'entourait : il voyait flou. Son mal de tête était toujours aussi présent et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il mit donc un peu plus de temps que s'il s'était senti bien pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Oh non, Sha', t'as pas fait ça… geignit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la salle de bain mais sa vision brouillée ne lui facilita pas la tache. Il se cogna le pied dans le lit de Ron et jura sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante, ce qui réveilla Ron. Il se dirigea donc à cloche-pied vers la salle de bain et crut distinguer un sourire narquois dessiné sur les lèvres du roux.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers le miroir et dut se retenir au lavabo pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il vit que ses doutes étaient confirmés…

Après quelques secondes à être resté figé face à Drago, qui se tenait lui aussi sur le pas d'une porte, Harry se décida à parler et à expliquer qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il fichait là. Il avança vers Drago, qui en fit de même et constata que leurs mouvements étaient étrangement synchronisés. Il s'arrêta et observa un peu mieux son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci le regardait et ne bougeait plus. Un détail attira alors son attention. Il ne voyait pas la partie inférieure des jambes de Drago, il y avait une sorte de barre de fer ouvragée puis le mur. Cette barre faisait en fait partie du cadre d'un immense miroir. L'horrible vérité s'imposa alors à lui ; il n'était pas seulement dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy, il était _dans _Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était pas son ennemi qu'il regardait, il faisait face à son propre reflet !

Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans une telle situation ? Puis soudainement, les souvenirs lui revinrent.

- Shanen !

Ce cri enragé retentit simultanément dans la salle de bain de Drago et dans celle du dortoir des Gryffondor.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent tous deux aussitôt vers le bureau de Shanen. Drago attrapa les lunettes de Harry posées sur la table de chevet et put enfin y voir clair. En chemin, il croisa Ginny et Hermione en compagnie de Ron qui avait été les réveiller. Ils affichaient tous les trois un sourire amusé qui agaça Drago.

Ils marchaient tous les deux très rapidement et faillir se percuter au croisement de deux couloirs.

- J'vais la tuer ! dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils finirent le chemin ensemble et entrèrent comme des furies dans la pièce. Shanen était assise sur son bureau et de toute évidence, elle les attendait. En les voyant elle éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître leur colère.

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Et puis avouez que c'est comique de vous voir débarquer en pyjama et boxer. Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas croisé trop de monde en chemin j'espère.

- Eh, t'aurais pu t'habiller quand même ! dirent-ils une fois de plus à l'unisson.

- Ne… ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Shanen secouée par un fou rire, les moments où vous parlez en même temps vont finir par s'espacer et votre mal de tête ne devrait plus tarder à disparaître.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète, là, bougonna Drago. Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? C'est stupide, s'emporta-t-il. Ca ne va rien nous apporter du tout ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer la comédie.

Le sourire qui ornait jusqu'alors les lèvres de Shanen disparut et son visage prit un air dangereux et féroce quand elle s'approcha d'eux pour répondre.

- Oh mais si, tu vas jouer… la « comédie » comme tu dis. Tu y as plutôt intérêt ! Il serait fâcheux que je sois obligée d'expliquer à Minerva pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état. Je suis sûre que ça ferait mauvais effet si on apprenait que vous vous êtes battus et que tu as encore lancé un sort de magie noire sur un de tes camarades, Harry. Quant à toi, Drago, inutile de te rappeler que tu es en période d'essai et qu'au moindre faux pas, tu rejoins Azkaban. Attaquer Harry c'est un énorme faux pas !

Harry et Drago bouillaient de rage mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était vain de répliquer. Elle avait raison et ses menaces étaient fondées.

- Tu vas nous laisser comme ça combien de temps ? demanda Harry en contenant du mieux qu'il le put sa colère.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retenu la leçon. Je crois vous l'avoir dit hier, cette punition doit être instructive.

- Et quoi ça pourrait être instructif ? demanda Drago, qui lui ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

- Vous allez devoir vivre la vie de l'autre, alors j'espère bien que vous allez enfin vous rendre compte que vos a priori sont ridicules et infondés !

- Rends-nous nos apparences ! ordonna Harry.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas seulement changer vos apparences. En fait, j'ai… transvasé vos esprits. Ce sont vos esprits qui ont changé, pas vos corps.

- Ca change quoi ? demandèrent-ils une fois de plus en même temps.

- Plusieurs choses, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Tu peux préciser ? s'impatienta Drago.

- Et bien, si j'avais uniquement changé vos apparences, vous seriez toujours dans _vos _corps et tout ce qui vous arriverait aurait des conséquences sur _votre_ futur. Alors que là, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, c'est l'autre qui récoltera les ennuis lorsqu'il réintégrera son corps. Mais le plus important, vous allez vivre et subir ce que l'autre aurait vécu ou subi s'il n'avait pas été éjecté de son corps. Par exemple, admettons que Harry ait attrapé un rhume mais qu'il ne se soit pas encore déclaré, eh bien le corps de Harry continuera à subir les effets des microbes mais c'est l'esprit de Drago qui ressentira les désagréments. Votre corps ne verra pas le changement de conscience. Et de même, vous avez accès aux souvenirs de l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir en quoi ça va être « instructif », dit Drago en levant un sourire interrogatif.

Cette vision fit sourire Shanen qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette expression sur le visage de Harry.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez mieux pendant la nuit, enchaîna-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Horrifiés, ils comprirent ce que cela risquait d'impliquer et appréhendèrent la suite des événements.

- Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite ; s'il vous venait à l'idée de vous mettre en danger pour abîmer un corps qui n'est pas le votre, je vous le ferai sérieusement regretter. La prochaine punition serait encore pire et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie que je la mette en œuvre.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était quoi l'autre punition à laquelle tu avais pensé ?

- Oh, ça n'avait rien à voir, c'était une punition toute bête. Je vous aurais privé de vos pouvoirs mais c'était trop risqué et bien moins intéressant.

- On est mal barré !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Malefoy.

- Harry, TU es dans le corps de Drago et lui, comme tu peux le voir, est dans TON corps, alors quand tu t'adresses à lui, appelle-le Potter.

- Shanen, tu es horrible, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, il paraît même que c'est héréditaire, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

- Tu sais Sha', hier je t'ai dit que je ne te haïssais pas. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es monstrueuse et je te déteste !

- Mais oui Drago… enfin je veux dire Harry.

Drago fit la grimace. Quelle horreur, il allait être obligé de se comporter comme Harry pour une durée indéterminée. Shanen alla s'asseoir dernière son bureau et les regarda l'un après l'autre.

- Durant les prochains jours, vous allez agir exactement comme l'aurait l'autre. Harry, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Drago, le mot de passe n'a pas changé. Donc naturellement, Drago, tu dormiras dans le dortoir des Gryffons ; le mot de passe est « Pierre de Lune ».

- Pierre de Lune, reprit Drago en pouffant, ça ne doit pas être facile de t'en souvenir, Potter, vu tes piètres capacités en Potion…

- Le ferme Malefoy, je peux en dire autant pour toi. Repentance ! Non mais de qui on se moque ?!? Toi, te repentir ? Avoue que c'est comique !

- Potter, tu n'es qu'un crétin, je ne…

- Fermez-la tous les deux ! A croire que cette punition ne vous suffit pas et que vous en voulez plus. Hein ? Vous voulez d'autres punitions ? Non ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors tenez-vous à carreau ! Je continue donc là où je m'étais arrêtée. Voici vos emploi du temps, essayez de ne pas vos tromper. J'espère aussi que vous ne vous ferez pas remarquer, ni démasquer. Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont au courant et ils ont bien l'intention de jouer le jeu. Ron et Hermione se comporteront avec toi, Drago, comme s'ils étaient avec Harry ou en tout cas Ron va essayer. Quant à Ginny, elle reste ta petite amie, Harry, et agira en tant que telle.

- Quoi ? Je refuse ! Je refuse qu'il l'embrasse ou ta prenne dans ses bras…

- Mais Harry, dit calmement Shanen, c'est TON corps.

- Oui mais c'est SON esprit ! Et je n'accepterai pas qu'il s'approche d'elle.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Et moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, ajouta Drago avec un air angélique qu'il ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien sur le visage de Harry que sur le sien.

- N'essaye même pas de profiter de la situation, sinon je te démonte !

- Voyons, Potter, tu n'abîmerais tout de même pas ton propre corps, dit-il faussement outré.

- Du moment que c'est toi qui ressent la douleur, ça me va. Pomfresh arrive toujours à réparer les dégâts de toute façon.

- Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre et Drago ne devra jouer les petits amis que lorsqu'il y aura du monde. Donc cessez vos enfantillages ! Et puis si tu n'es pas content, Harry, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Il fallait y penser avant d'utiliser la magie noire contre Drago ! Vous irez donc en cours et ferez vos devoirs de manière tout à fait normale. Si l'un d'entre vous ne fait pas ce que lui demande un professeur pour s'attirer des ennuis, je ferai en sorte qu'au final ça lui retombe dessus. Vous avez accès aux souvenirs et connaissances emmagasinés dans vos deux cerveaux, ainsi Harry, tu n'auras pas de mal à suivre les cours d'arithmancie, sans pour autant avoir jamais eu de leçons antérieurement. De toute façon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il vous suffit de m'appeler comme vous le faisiez jusqu'alors. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper davantage de vous, j'ai des projets pour la journée. Alors allez manger avec tous les autres dans la Grande Salle et ne vous trompez pas de table, si possible…

Harry, encore furieux de devoir rester éloigné de Ginny quand Drago pourrait être tout prêt d'elle, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas énergique.

- Euh… Harry ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Tu es toujours en boxer.

- Et alors ? Un Malefoy qui débarque en boxer dans la Grande Salle, ça peut faire un bel effet !

- Presque autant qu'un survivant en pyjama qui donne à sa petite lionne le baiser le plus passionné qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, répondit Drago.

- J'vais les tuer, murmura Shanen, plus pour elle-même que pour les deux garçons qui tentaient de s'assassiner par des regards noirs.

Elle claqua des doigts et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux vêtus de leurs uniformes.

- Allez, filez avant que je ne vous écorche vifs !

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte sans cesser de se lancer des regards féroces.

- Oh ! Et je vous aime, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mutine.

- Ben voyons... répondirent-ils une fois de plus en chœur, ce qui, bien entendu, ne fit qu'accroître leur mécontentement.

Harry sortit de la salle en mettant un maximum d'espace entre lui et Drago et donc en s'éloignant le plus possible de son propre corps. Il marchait vite et atteignit rapidement la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'y entrer pour souffler et se calmer un peu. Il se dirigea ensuite à contre cœur vers la table des Serpentard. Il s'installa à l'une des extrémités de la table et fut finalement heureux que Drago soit en froid avec les élèves de sa maison ; il n'aurait pas à leur parler au moins.

Il vit Drago pénétrer à son tour dans la Salle et aller s'installer directement à côté de Ginny. Il l'embrassa d'une manière un peu trop osée de son point de vue mais personne d'autre ne s'en offusqua, preuve qu'il se faisait des idées. Ginny fronça les sourcils et demanda quelque chose à Drago. Harry ne put entendre ni la question ni la réponse mais il vit en revanche la mine résignée et désolée de Ginny lorsqu'elle le regarda. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit dégoûtée, énervée ou au moins qu'elle proteste mais non, elle le laissait la toucher sans rien dire. Harry bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

Il avala son petit déjeuner sans faire très attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor pour parler à ses amis.

- Bonjour Drago, lui lança Hermione avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Oh, bonjour Drago, reprit le véritable Drago en essayant vainement de dissimuler son sourire de conspirateur. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te faire mes excuses, dit-il en montant le volume de sa voix, de façon à être entendu de toute la table. Hermione et Gin' ont fini par me prouver que tu étais un mec bien alors je regrette d'avoir été un vrai con avec toi pendant toutes ses années. Je suis vraiment un idiot quand je m'y mets ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Peux-tu encore me pardonner ?

La tête que prit Harry en entendant cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de ses camarades, s'ils n'avaient pas eux-mêmes été stupéfaits et s'ils ne fixaient pas tous Drago, qu'ils pensaient être Harry.

- Se ressaisissant, le véritable Harry s'adressa à Drago :

- Mais non, voyons, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi qui me suis conduit comme le dernier des crétins avec toi pendant six ans. C'est à toi de me pardonner ma stupidité.

Cette fois, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, sous l'apparence de Drago. Ce fut Seamus qui réagit le premier.

- Bon sang Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? Je parie que tu as drogué ou ensorcelé Harry pour qu'il te dise tout ça. T'es vraiment un grand malade !

Cette remarque blessa profondément Drago, qui, toujours sous les traits de Harry, répondit :

- Finnigan, t'es qu'un crétin !

Puis il sortit de la Salle, laissant tous les Gryffondor, à l'exception de Ginny, Ron et Hermione, totalement choqués et dans un état extrême d'incompréhension, déçus que leur « prince » ait osé parler de la sorte à l'un des leurs, pour défendre Malefoy qui plus est.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? reprit Seamus en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry qu'il prenait toujours pour Drago. Je t'assure que s'il ne retrouve pas rapidement son état normal, on te défonce. Et on se fiche des menaces de Dumbledore, de toute façon elle doit pas être très nette pour vouloir te protéger !

- Mais je lui ai rien fait moi ! Voyons, Seamus, tu…

- Non mais depuis quand tu penses avoir le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Dégage ! ajouta-t-il en le bousculant violemment. Sale mangemort !

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. En passant devant la table des Serpentard, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bras gauche et entendit Nott murmurer un simple mot : « Traître ! ». Puis la douleur disparut.

Décidément, la journée commençait mal. Qu'allait-il faire de son Dimanche ?

Il sortit dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Son mal tête avait totalement disparu et il comptait bien en profiter pour réfléchir et trouver une solution à cette fâcheuse situation. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le lac et y trouva Drago, assis, le bras posés sur ses genoux. Il s'installa à côté de lui et garda le silence pendent quelques instants.

- On peut pas rester comme ça, finit-il par dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? On peut pas faire grand-chose face à Shanen et tu peux me croire, quand ta sœur a décidé quelque chose, c'est impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

- Mais, elle ne va pas nous laisser indéfiniment comme ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de nous ?

- Je pense qu'elle veut qu'on vive chacun la vie de l'autre et qu'on en tire une leçon. Alors on n'a pas trop le choix je crois.

- Ca craint !

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Au fait, commença Harry, tout à l'heure en passant la table des Serpentard, j'ai senti une forte douleur dans mon bras. C'est déjà arrivé ?

Drago s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras gauche. Il posa sa main à un endroit précis et appuya dessus au travers du tissu.

- Là ?

- Oui, exactement là.

Drago souleva alors la manche et montra à Harry que c'était la marque des ténèbres qui l'avait fait souffrir.

- Soit ça venait de Voldemort, soit ça venait d'un de mes charmants camarades ; torture à distance, c'est sympa hein ? T'inquiète, tu vas t'y habituer.

Le silence retomba et les deux ennemis fixèrent le lac sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ginny ne les rejoignent.

- Ron n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Harry intrigué par l'absence de son ami.

- Il a un peu de mal à se faire à la situation. Il sait que Drago est dans ton corps, Harry, donc il ne veut pas lui parler mais il n'arrive pas non plus à se dire que lorsqu'il s'adresse au corps de Drago, il te parle à toi. Il a du mal à faire abstraction de vos images.

Les filles s'installèrent entre les garçons et se mirent à leur parler. Ils passèrent la matinée au bord du lac, puis rentrèrent au château pour le repas l'après-midi se déroula de la même façon, à l'exception faite que Ron se joignit à eux. L'ambiance était assez étrange à cause des nombreuses erreurs de destinataire lors des discussions mais au final, ils passèrent une bonne après-midi. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer au château.

C'était le troisième repas de Harry à la table des Serpentard, loin de ses amis et il en avait déjà marre. Drago, de son côté, était aux anges. Les repas avec les Gryffondor étaient bien plus agréables que ceux à sa propre table. Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si affreux que ça d'être dans le corps de Harry, pendant un certain temps du moins. Alors qu'il entamait son dessert, un groupe de troisième année de Poufsouffle vint à sa rencontre en gloussant.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir les filles.

- Hum… on se demandait si… si par hasard, tu voudrais bien nous signer un autographe. Et hum… au cas où tu quitterais ta Weasley… et bien nous on s'rait ravie de la remplacer.

Drago se tourna vers Ginny et Hermione pour savoir si ce genre de scènes était fréquent. Elles n'avaient même pas relevé la tête alors il en conclut que cela devait se produire assez souvent.

- D'accord, répondit-il un peu perdu. Merci mais je ne pense pas la quitter. Désolé.

Le groupe de jeunes filles repartit en boudant. Harry avait observé ce petit moment et avait un sourire aux lèvres. Drago allait enfin comprendre que sa notoriété était très pesante.

Après le repas, Harry et Drago étaient épuisés. Ils se dirent tous deux que cela devait très certainement venir de leur « petit problème ». Ils allèrent donc se coucher très tôt.

Harry fit le chemin qui le ramenait jusqu'à la chambre de Drago tout seul. La solitude commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il entra, observa la pièce dans les moindres recoins, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il se glissa avec plaisir entre les draps ; il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

- Nox !

Il sombra presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil mais très vite, son repos fut troublé par d'étranges scènes.

_Harry se sentait petit, il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Il se trouvait dans une chambre immense et pleine de jouets d'origine magique à première vue. Avec lui, il y avait une jolie petite fille dont les cheveux blonds ressemblaient étonnamment à ceux de Drago. La petite était très mignonne et ses grands yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il se rapprocha de la petite blonde et lui prit la main._

_- Tu viens Eléanah, on va voir les parents, dit-il avec une petite voix d'enfant._

_Ils avancèrent dans l'immense demeure dans laquelle ils étaient et débouchèrent dans une grande salle de séjour. Il y avait plusieurs adultes dans cette salle, dont Lucius Malefoy et sa femme. Harry comprit alors que le corps de petit garçon depuis lequel il voyait toutes ces scènes était celui de Drago lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais était-ce un souvenir ou un rêve banal ?_

_Eléanah lâcha la main de Harry et avança en courant vers Narcissa. Elle encercla les jambes de la jeune femme avec ses petits bras._

_- Maman, tu me portes ?_

_- Non ma puce, va rejoindre ton frère et allez jouer ailleurs. Les grandes personnes ont des choses à régler._

_Avec une moue qui montrait clairement qu'elle boudait, Eléanah revint vers Harry et lui reprit la main._

_- Viens, faut qu'on parte. C'est pas zuste !_

_Le corps de Harry suivit la petite fille alors que son esprit était en train d'assimiler le fait que la jolie petite poupée blonde qui lui tenait la main n'était autre que la sœur de Drago, sœur dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler._

_Les deux enfants allèrent dans une pièce non loin de là et Dobby, l'elfe de maison leur apporta quelques jouets. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un tapis épais et moelleux et jouèrent avec les jouets que Harry ne connaissait pas du tout. Le temps sembla passer en accéléré, puis retrouver son cours normal lorsque Eléanah attrapa un modèle réduit de balai volant et le tendit à son frère avant d'enfourcher elle aussi son mini balai._

_- On fait la course ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Le premier arrivé au troisième étage, répondit Drago._

_Ils démarrèrent aussi vite que le leur permettaient leurs petites bolides. Ils repassèrent dans la salle où les adultes étaient réunis et semblaient en grande discussion. Eléanah était en train de passer devant Drago et celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier. Harry vit sa main saisir le balai de la petite pour la ralentir et repasser premier. Drago arriva donc, de peu, le premier au troisième étage._

_- T'as triché, ça compte pas !_

_- Tu veux ta revanche, p'tite sœur ?_

_- J'suis pas ta petite sœur, on est jumeaux, gros bêta. Et oui, je veux la revanche. Tu triches pas cette fois !_

_Ils repartirent et refirent le même trajet. Eléanah avait repris l'avantage et Drago détestait perdre c'est pourquoi il recommença à tricher alors qu'ils étaient dans la pièce où les adultes discutaient. Il freina sa sœur et la dépassa de nouveau. Il atteignit leur salle de jeux le premier et descendit en vitesse de son balai, prêt à accueillir sa sœur qui risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur._

_Harry voyait toujours le rêve depuis le corps de Drago et ressentait les mêmes émotions que lui. Le temps passait et Eléanah n'était toujours pas là. Elle était pourtant rapide quand elle volait, elle aurait dû arriver presque en même temps que lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago décida d'aller voir où elle était._

_Il reprit son balai sans l'enfourcher et passa par un autre chemin. Harry ne savait pas exactement où il se dirigeait mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce rêve, alors il lui suffisait de se laisser guider. Il arriva rapidement dans la salle des adultes mais en entrant par une autre porte._

_- Non, non, non, pas mon bébé, gémissait la voix de Narcissa._

_- Maman ? s'entendit demander Harry._

_Il dépassa le canapé et se figea. Sa mère était à genoux et pleurait en serrant dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Eléanah. Harry sentit une douleur immense compresser son cœur et sa poitrine. Il ressentait à la fois sa tristesse et celle de Drago._

_Drago restait figé, planté devant cette scène horrible._

_- C'est ma faute, s'entendit murmurer Harry._

C'est à ce moment qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et on aurait dit que son lit avait subi un tremblement de terre. Harry calma sa respiration. Ce rêve lui avait paru si réel. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et non pas l'un des souvenirs de Drago. Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il ne lui souhaitait pas pour autant un tel chagrin. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait…

Il tenta de se rendormir, en vain. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le corps de la petite. Le réveil sonna et il l'éteignit avec des gestes patauds, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoyait l'image d'un Drago mal en point, avec des cernes violets sous les yeux.

- Ah ! Tu fais moins le malin avec cette tête-là !

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était ridicule de parler à son « propre » reflet, il se dirigea vers la douche en râlant contre « les idées stupides de Shanen ».

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il vit les cernes qui marquaient son visage, il comprit que Drago n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit que lui et cela le réconforta en même temps que l'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu empêcher Malefoy de dormir ?

La journée fut un véritable enfer pour Harry. Tout le monde l'évitait, le fuyait. Ses amis n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui et quant aux autres, les réactions étaient mitigées. Les Poufsouffle semblaient le craindre, les Serdaigle le snobaient et les Gryffondor le haïssaient. Sans oublier bien sûr les pires, les Serpentard. Certains se contentaient de l'injurier, tandis que les autres, les enfants de mangemorts pour la plupart, le malmenaient physiquement, aussi bien avec des sorts qu'à la manière « non-magique ».

Quand vint l'heure du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry était épuisé moralement et physiquement et était couvert de bleus, il en était convaincu. Il entra dans la salle et s'installa à une table où il serait seul une fois de plus. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas être dans son corps et à ressentir un peu de pitié pour Drago, qui devait subir ça tous les jours.

Le cours commença et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer, il était bien trop fatigué ! Il accueillit avec joie la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de cette éprouvante journée.

- Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Harry, Drago, restez-là.

Shanen attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis de sa classe avant de s'adresser à eux.

- Alors, bilan de la journée ?

- Crevante ! répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur la table la plus proche de sa sœur.

- Et toi Dray ?

- J'veux dodo ! dit-il avec une moue enfantine.

- Je vois ça… Niveau magie ?

- C'est la cata, j'contrôle rien, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Eh ben c'est bien, vous finissez par vous mettre d'accord sur quelque chose.

- Sérieusement Sha' c'est la galère. Potter a une magie complètement différente de la mienne. Dès que je veux m'en servir je provoque des catastrophes et ça donne tout sauf ce que je voulais. Et j'ai du mal à gérer sa puissance.

- Pareil pour moi. Shanen, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça, on ne va pas progresser de cette manière or je te rappelle que tu es censée m'entraîner.

- C'est bien beau de s'entraîner mais je te signale que sans alliés, tu ne pourras rien faire donc il est tout aussi vital que tu apprennes à faire confiance à Drago. C'est bien essayé mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Parlez-moi de vos nuits au lieu de vous plaindre.

- Ma nuit… Voyons, j'ai dormi, j'ai fait un cauchemar, jusque là rien de transcendant. C'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude…

- Très drôle, Harry. Sauf que je parie que ce cauchemar était un peu particulier, non ?

- Si tu sais déjà tout, pourquoi tu poses des questions ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous avez rêvé, je sais juste que vous avez mal dormi. Mais ça, n'importe qui pourrait le comprendre vu vos têtes. Alors, je veux deux jolis résumés. Harry, tu commences.

- J'ai rêvé de… Je crois que j'étais Malefoy quand il était petit. Il y avait aussi une petite fille…

En entendant cela, Drago se raidit et serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry, pas plus que le visage soudain grave de sa sœur.

- Oh ! C'était pas un simple rêve alors.

- Tu as rêvé d'Eléanah, dit Drago, la voix chevrotante. Elle était ma jumelle. Je suppose que tu as vu… sa… mort.

- Oui, répondit Harry, la gorge serrée. Désolé, je pensais que ce n'était pas… Je suis désolé pour toi. Tu la connaissais aussi, Sha' ?

- Oui. Harry, à quel moment t'es tu réveillé ?

- Euh… quand Drago disait que c'était de sa faute.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Eléanah a été tuée par un mage noir. Il discutait avec ses parents et il n'a pas apprécié de voir deux enfants jouer à côté de lui. Alors il l'a tuée et je lui ai réglé son compte aussitôt après même si c'était déjà trop tard. Eléanah était adorable, elle ne méritait pas ça. Et ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute Drago !

- Tu peux peut-être faire croire ça à Harry mais pas à moi. Si je n'avais pas triché, elle aurait gagné et on ne serait pas repassé dans cette fichue salle.

- Ce que tu peux être buté quand tu t'y mets ! Si elle avait gagné, elle t'aurait proposé de prendre ta revanche, tu le sais très bien.

- Et une fois de plus j'aurais été derrière elle et c'est moi qui serais mort. Pas elle.

- Et tu crois que ce serait mieux ? Enlève-toi ça de la tête tout de suite !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Bref, si tu veux dormir tranquille, il y a des potions de sommeil sans rêve dans la malle sous mon lit.

- Ah, toi aussi… Moi, elles sont dans ma table de chevet et je suis sûr que tu vas aussi en avoir besoin alors sers-toi. Merci Hermione, sans elle j'aurais pas de potions.

- Que c'est trop 'gnon, ironisa Shanen. Bon et toi Drago, c'était quoi ce rêve ?

Drago parut mal à l'aise pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre.

- J'ai… vu la mort de Chang et de sa famille. Je suppose que j'ai rêvé de ça parce que ça t'a un peu traumatisé, Harry. J'ai vu mon père. Enfin c'était juste un stupide cauchemar.

- Non, en fait ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Voldemort et moi… Sha', est-ce que tu penses que je peux lui expliquer ?

- Vas-y.

- Voldemort et moi on est… « connecté ». Avant, il m'arrivait de pénétrer son esprit la nuit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et sans en faire exprès bien entendu. Mais il s'est aperçu de ce lien, alors de temps en temps, il m'envoie des images, des sensations ou juste des sons pour me torturer psychologiquement. Ce que tu as vu, je l'ai aussi vu et c'est malheureusement la vérité.

- Alors, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être en même temps horrifié et de jubiler. C'est un mélange très désagréable !

- Je n'en doute pas. Les potions n'ont aucun effet sur ces visions mais elles t'empêcheront au moins de faire les cauchemars basiques qui reviennent souvent.

- C'est vraiment génial ! Dans mon corps j'ai le droit aux attaques physiques et dans celui de Harry c'est torture morale. Vraiment fa-bu-leux ! Shanen, tu vas nous laisser encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à vous comprendre. Et y a déjà des progrès, vous vous appelez par vos prénoms sans même vous en rendre compte. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Vous savez, vous avez des sales têtes tous les deux, vous feriez bien de ne pas traîner ce soir et d'aller vous coucher rapidement. Vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Ils sortirent de la classe, allèrent déposer leurs affaires puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Le repas se déroula comme les précédents.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Harry subissait les attaques des enfants de mangemorts et de Voldemort et était mis à part par l'école toute entière. La seule chose qui se passait bien, c'était ses nuits. Grâce aux potions, il arrivait à se reposer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago qui devait subir les intrusions de Voldemort chaque nuit. Il était épuisé et le moindre problème prenait des proportions inquiétantes à ses yeux. Il ne supportait plus d'être sans cesse dévisagé et la notoriété de Harry, qu'il avait d'abord jalousée, se révéla être un véritable fardeau. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais elle lui manquait. Il commençait à se dire que Harry était quelqu'un de normal à qui on refusait de ficher la paix. Il se promit de ne plus jamais se comporter comme un crétin avec lui.

De son côté, Harry se sentait sur le point de commettre des meurtres. Il en avait plus que marre des réactions des élèves et de certains professeurs. Il commença même à se dire que si Drago était aussi haï par ses anciens alliés, c'était parce qu'il avait réellement changé. Il se promit lui aussi de ne plus jamais se comporter comme un idiot avec lui.

C'est à ce moment-là, après une semaine d'échange de corps, en ce samedi midi, que Shanen décida de remettre les choses en ordre et de leur rendre leurs identités.

Ils allaient rentrer dans la Grande Salle quand elle vint les chercher.

- Venez avec moi.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau en se demandant qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette fois.

- Que diriez-vous de réintégrer vos corps ?

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui pour de vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé, c'est vous. Vous avez compris que vous vous étiez fait de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre et vous vous êtes tous les deux promis de mieux vous comporter. Alors je peux suspendre votre punition et on va enfin pouvoir commencer à travailler sérieusement.

Comme la fois précédente, elle s'éleva dans les airs et fit naître dans le creux de ses paumes des rayons magiques, tout en parlant une autre langue. Les rayons magiques allèrent de nouveau frapper Harry et Drago en pleine poitrine et ils retombèrent au sol, agités des mêmes tremblements.

Quand tout cessa, ils s'attendirent comme la première fois à ne rien ressentir de plus et à subir le changement durant la nuit. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme ça. Contrairement à la semaine précédente, la permutation de leurs esprits se fit alors qu'ils étaient éveillés.

Ils eurent tout d'abord la sensation de plonger dans le vide puis ce fut comme si leurs consciences prenaient une autre direction que celle empruntée par leurs corps. Le procédé laissait une impression très désagréable et rapidement, la douleur commença à les envahir. Le mal de tête qui les avait assailli le premier matin n'était rien comparé à celui qu'ils commençaient à ressentir.

Ensuite, la douleur disparut momentanément alors qu'un étrange flottement les envahissait.

De retour dans _leur_ corps, la douleur revint immédiatement et sembla s'installer pour un bon bout de temps. Pris de vertige et le souffle court, ils constatèrent avec joie qu'ils étaient de nouveau eux-mêmes. Shanen leur laissa le temps de récupérer avant de s'adresser à eux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Déstabilisé ! répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Je suis consciente que le transfert n'est pas très agréable mais je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas avoir attendu que vous dormiez. Et vu que la potion qui atténue les effets et qui vous a laissé une sensation d'engourdissement n'agit que pendant le sommeil, je ne vous l'ai pas non plus faite prendre. En revanche, je peux adoucir la migraine. Avalez-moi ça.

Sans broncher, ils burent les fioles qu'elle leur tendait et rapidement la douleur s'estompa pour ne plus laisser que des traces facilement supportables.

- Peut-être est-il temps d'aller manger. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, vous avez besoin de repos.

- Merci Sha'.

- Une dernière chose, à partir de samedi prochain, on reprend l'entraînement.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle. Le repas était déjà commencé, aussi se firent-ils remarquer en faisant leur entrée.

Drago prit conscience que sa solitude allait de nouveau recommencer et c'est avec un visage triste qu'il se dirigea vers sa table, loin de ses amis Gryffondor.

Harry hésita un instant puis suivit Drago jusqu'à sa place. Il avait hâte de rejoindre ses amis mais après avoir vécu ce que Drago subissait tous les jours, il n'était plus question de le laisser seul. Alors, même s'il était rare de voir des élèves manger à une table qui n'était pas celle de leur maison, il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Tout le monde fut très surpris de son geste, Drago y compris mais c'est avec joie qu'il lui fit une placer à côté de lui. Peu à peu, les élèves se mirent à discuter de la scène inhabituelle à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Shanen les observait de loin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle se dit qu'enfin son travail allait pouvoir commencer et que sa mission serait bientôt remplie…

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Alors c'était comment ?  
Parce que la remise en route a été difficile et j'ai bien galéré  
avec l'orthographe et les conjugaisons.  
J'espère que ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça et que ça vous a plu.

Une tite review ?

Parce que je dois avouer que c'est entre autre pour cause de démotivation que j'ai  
mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre...  
Bon, et aussi à cause des mêmes problèmes de santé que la dernière fois  
(quelqu'un aurait pas une colonne vertébrale toute neuve pour moi ? lol)  
Je vous dis à bientôt (en espérant pouvoir tenir cette promesse)  
Et je vous fais à tous des bizouxXx  
Serp'


End file.
